


STORM RISING

by cryptid_kinz



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, POV Original Character, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptid_kinz/pseuds/cryptid_kinz
Summary: When StarClan suddenly vanishes and a collection of warriors receive dreams, an unlikely hero (ThunderClan warrior Redgaze) must learn to push past his anger and fulfill his destiny.Updates every saturday! Each chapter is 3000+ words :)STORM RISING/the arc of SEEKING SKIES now has a discord server! Please notify me through comments or otherwise to get an invite!





	1. Alleigiances

**ThunderClan  
** **  
** **Leader** **-** Kinkstar - a blue-gray she-cat with a broken, scarred hindleg.  
**Deputy** **-** Rosebloom - a red colorpoint tom with yellow eyes. (apprentice - talonpaw)  
**Medicine Cat** **-** Tigerdust - a scarred, huge brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Cedarpaw - a white tom with a grey-brown face, tail, and paws. blue eyes.  
  
**Senior Warriors** **-**  
Hollowspots - a black tom with white spots all over his body. amber eyes.  
Nettledust - red tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes.  
Duskshade - tortoiseshell and black cat with amber eyes.  
  
**Warriors** **-** **  
** Hummingstem - siamese molly with brown eyes. **  
** Redgaze - a mean-looking red tom with darker and lighter patches. yellow eyes.  
Russetflight - a dark ginger cat with amber eyes. (apprentice - briarpaw)  
Stonefall - dark grey tabby cat with green eyes.  
Brightwind - muscular calico cat with amber eyes. (apprentice - spiderpaw)  
Coppereyes - ginger cat with large blue eyes.  
Aspensong - silver tabby molly with blue eyes. **  
** **  
** **Apprentices** **-** **  
** Spiderpaw - white molly with dark grey patches. amber eyes.  
Briarpaw - black tom with brown eyes.  
Talonpaw - chubby gray cat with green eyes. **  
** **  
** **Queens** **-** **  
** Sneezecloud - dark molly with amber eyes. mates with brightwind. mother to ravenkit and beetlekit.  
Rockwhisker - gray cat with blue eyes. mates with duskshade. mother to dustkit, nightkit, and flowerkit.  
Coldfur - slender, beautiful white molly. mates with stonefall. mother to stormkit, bushkit, and snowkit **  
** **  
** **Elders** **-** **  
** Falconmist - a dark brown tabby tom. green eyes.  
Hawkscreech - dark brown tabby cat. blue eyes.  
Snakepelt - slender blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. **  
** **  
** **WindClan  
** **  
** **Leader** **-** Froststar - a huge, fluffy white tom with blue eyes **  
** **Deputy** **-** Whiskertongue - white she-cat with black stripes, yellow eyes.  
**Medicine Cats** **-** Deadlight - black tom with yellow eyes. a patch of white on his face.  
Apprentice, Oakpaw - a brown she-cat with dark fur on her face, paws, and tail. a long white patch of fur is on her chest. blue eyes.  
  
**Senior Warriors** **-**  
Curlstream - curly-furred brown molly with amber eyes.  
Brindlefall - gray tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Milkfur - cream tom with yellow eyes. (apprentice - rushpaw)  
  
**Warriors** **-** **  
** Wolftalon - white tom with black stripes, amber eyes.  
Rockflake - white cat with dark brown tabby patches. amber eyes.  
Harebounce - brown cat with yellow eyes. (apprentice - bluepaw)  
Cricketblaze - light ginger tabby cat with green eyes.  
Hollytail - tuxedo cat with a stump tail. green eyes.  
Silverclaw - silver tabby molly with blue eyes.  
Thornwhisker - gray tabby tom with green eyes. (aprentice - mothpaw)  
**  
** **Apprentices** **-** **  
** Rushpaw - ginger cat with green eyes.  
Mothpaw - lithe gray tabby with blue eyes.  
Bluepaw - blue-gray she-cat with brown eyes. **  
** **  
** **Queens** **-** **  
** Timberspirit - small brown she-cat with gold eyes. mates with silverclaw. mother to oak-kit, ashkit, and willowkit  
Voletooth - sleek yellow tabby cat with amber eyes. mates with wolftalon. mother to fogkit  
Swallowstrike - black tabby cat with blue eyes. mates with hollytail. mother to loudkit, mousekit, tumblekit, and dirtkit. **  
** **  
** **Elders** **-** **  
** Sleepyleaf - White tom. Yellow eyes.  
Clawleap - heavily scarred ginger tom.  
Morningeyes - silver tabby cat with striking blue eyes. **  
** **  
** **RiverClan  
** **  
** **Leader** **-** Guststar - a solid grey tom with amber eyes. **  
** **Deputy** **-** Ashpool - a charcoal tabby she-cat  with blue eyes. **  
** **Medicine Cat** **-** Lizardbelly - tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.  
**  
** **Senior Warriors** **-**  
Flintpatch - a furless she-cat with dark patches on her body. green eyes. (apprentice - brokenpaw)  
Graypetal - gray tom with blue eyes.  
Happyburr - mostly furless she-cat with dark tufts of fur on her body. blue eyes.  
  
**Warriors** **-** **  
** Slatecloud - light gray tabby with blue eyes.  
Beechpuddle - light brown tabby with darker patches. amber eyes.  
Rainsplash - blue-gray cat with green eyes. (apprentice - ryepaw)  
Molefeather - brown cat with amber eyes.  
Buzzardspots - mottled grey-and-brown cat with green eyes.  
Lilylight - large, pale golden tabby with blue eyes.  
Brambleflame - small brown tabby with amber eyes. (apprentice -seedpaw) **  
** **  
** **Apprentices** **-** **  
** Ryepaw - wheat-colored tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Brokenpaw - black she-cat with a bent tail.  
Seedpaw - small ginger she-cat with green eyes. **  
** **  
** **Queens** **-** **  
** Ambereye - brown-and-red cat with one amber eye. mates with lilylight. mother to brownkit and lionkit  
Goldenstep - small gold tabby cat with golden eyes. mates with buzzardspots. mother to blazekit  
Reedspring - gray tabby with brown eyes. mates with beechpuddle. mother to fernkit, leafkit, and cloudkit. **  
** **  
** **Elders** **-** **  
** Raggedheart - light gray tabby with blue, blind eyes.  
Brightdust - light brown she-cat with amber eyes.  
Pebblefur - dark gray tom with green eyes. **  
** **  
** **ShadowClan  
** **  
** **Leader** **-** Dogstar - black tom with blue eyes. **  
** **Deputy** **-** Echotuft - blue-gray dappled tabby tom, green eyes.  
Apprentice, Mistpaw **  
** **Medicine Cat** **-** Creeksong - grey tabby with large yellow eyes. up-turned ears.  
**  
** **Senior Warriors** **-**  
Lichenpelt - blue-gray tabby she-cat, green eyes.  
Shadefur -  a lithe black and white patched tom, yellow eyes.  
Waspthroat - a yellow tom with brown eyes. (apprentice, cherrypaw)

  
**Warriors** **-** ****  
Waterfang - blue-gray tom, green eyes.  
Pebblewing - dark gray dappled tabby molly, blue eyes.  
Fawnfire - pale tabby molly, green eyes.  
Shrewsky - a dark grey tabby tom, amber eyes. (apprentice, tawnypaw)  
Patchbreeze - a gold and black tortoiseshell molly, yellow eyes.  
Heavycloud - a thin, grey and white patched tom, blue eyes.  
Nettlefur - a sleek, brown tabby molly with short fur, amber eyes.  
  
**Apprentices** **-  
** Mistpaw - white molly  with heterochromia.  
Tawnypaw - a pale golden molly, green eyes.  
Cherrypaw - dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes. ****  
****  
**Queens** **-** ****  
Vixenmist - a ginger tabby molly, yellow eyes. mates with shrewsky.  Mother of mousekit and sandkit.  
Ratflower - a silver tabby cat, blue eyes. mates with patchbreeze. Parent of blossomkit, flamekit, and berrykit.  
Tinyfoot - a brown tabby molly, green eyes. mates with fawnfire. Mother of lightkit.

 ****  
**Elders** **-** ****  
Perchleap - a dark silver tabby tom, blue eyes.  
Pinespirit - red-brown tabby cat, yellow eyes.  
Molestorm - ginger tabby molly, green eyes.  
**  
** **SkyClan  
** **  
** **Leader** **-** Nectarstar - old ginger tabby molly with green eyes.  
**Deputy** **-** Swiftspike **-** ginger tabby cat with blue eyes. **  
** **Medicine Cat** **-** Otterfoot - brown tabby cat with dark brown eyes.  
Apprentice, Darkpaw - dark-grey tom with fur covering his eyes.  
**  
** **Senior Warriors** **-**  
Hotstripe - ginger tabby molly with blue eyes.  
Featherbelly - brown tom with a distinct white belly. yellow eyes.  
Sleekstripe - brown tabby with light brown eyes.  
  
**Warriors** **-** **  
** Daisybird - Cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes.  
Flamesplash - Ginger tom with blue eyes.  
Starlingthorn - light golden tabby molly, green eyes. (apprentice, mumblepaw)  
Honeyshine - brown tabby cat, blue eyes.  
Larchfoot - brown colorpoint tom, amber eyes. (apprentice, berrypaw)  
Mossmask - gray tabby cat, blue eyes.  
Berrystep - black molly, yellow eyes. (apprentice, webpaw)  
**  
** **Apprentices** **-  
** Berrypaw - golden tabby molly with green eyes.  
Mumblepaw - calico tom with green eyes.  
Webpaw - pale cream tom with yellow eyes. **  
** **  
** **Queens** **-  
** Shimmersong - gray, white, and black tortoiseshell molly with green eyes. mates with flamesplash. Mother of sunkit and greykit.  
Doewatcher - golden tabby cat with blue eyes. mates with mossmask. Parent of wolfkit and turtlekit.  
Hazelsnow - silver tabby cat with yellow eyes. mates with larchfoot. Parent of bushkit. **  
** **  
** **Elders** **-  
** Whiskereyes - silver colorpoint cat with blue eyes.  
Patchspirit - black-and-white tabby cat with yellow eyes.  
Dustfang - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. **  
** **  
**


	2. Prologue

The sky started to fall in on itself. A thin layer of fog was the only thing under the spirit’s paws as they charged away from their astral home. The ground was crumbling, and the blue-tinged grasses fell into the fog, as well as whole trees. Cracks formed under every cat’s paws, and the earth itself split apart. 

   “Run! Now!” A flame-colored spirit yowled, lunging up onto a piece of earth that had raised above the other rumbling plates. Surging crowds of transparent pelts ran all across the horizon, pushing over each other. The flame-colored spirit gained a look of dread and leaped off his pedestal as it crumbled into the fog. The quake seemed to chase the spirits into the day, and all they could do was run.

 

   The night was silent. Tigerdust, ThunderClan’s medicine cat was right behind her apprentice, Cedarpaw, as they both walked in the same path of ancient cats. The stone was cold under their feet, and the large tabby ushered Cedarpaw on with her tail. 

   “I can’t wait to meet the other medicine cats!” Cedarpaw chirped, prancing up to the waters. Tigerdust rolled her eyes, lumbering right behind him. The other four Clan’s medicine cats were already there. Deadlight and Oakpaw of WindClan, Lizardbelly of RiverClan, Creeksong of ShadowClan, and Otterfoot and Darkpaw of SkyClan. Cedarpaw almost jumped in excitement and ran over to face all of the medicine cats.

   “Hi! I’m-” Cedarpaw couldn’t finish his sentence before he was shoved to the side by his mentor. 

   “That’s Cedarpaw.” Tigerdust gruffly informed the other medicine cats. Cedarpaw simply sat straight back up, looking around at the other medicine cats. 

   “Were you all just waiting for us?” Tigerdust asked, almost accusingly. Otterfoot stood up, frowning.

   “Of course! We’d never start without you- or any other one of us. Right, everyone?” Otterfoot turned back with a demanding glare. Every medicine cat murmured a quiet agreement, except for Creeksong- who simply nodded. 

   “Anyway,” Otterfoot continued, sitting down near the Moonpool yet again. “Let’s begin.” Tigerdust rolled her eyes.   
“Let’s.” The brown tabby meowed, touching her nose to the water, with every other medicine cat following. She could feel Cedarpaw purring beside her. 

 

   They each woke up floating above the crumbling hunting grounds of StarClan. Large pieces of earth crumbled and fell into the mist, vanishing within an instant. Creeksong’s unusually big eyes widened even further, although they didn’t speak. Darkpaw’s mouth was hanging open, and Otterfoot looked just as surprised. Oakpaw spoke. 

   “This isn’t supposed to be happening!” The she-cat yowled, and Tigerdust grimaced. 

   “Of course it isn’t!” 

   The brown tabby she-cat began running across the sky, watching as various spirits ran away from the quake. 

   “They’re all...running away!” Cedarpaw wailed, while Tigerdust just glared angrily into the horizon. The clouds converged on one bright point in the distance, in the direction of where all the spirits were fleeing to. 

   “This is preposterous. This has to be an omen or a prophecy.” Lizardbelly interjected, hope in her voice. Tigerdust reeled back at her.

   “All of them are running! Our ancestors are down there, running from...this! If StarClan was showing an omen, they would be speaking to us!” Cedarpaw cowered next to Tigerdust, brushing up against her in fear. Otterfoot stepped forwards, looking down at the writhing crowd of spirits. 

   “Tigerdust is right. This isn’t an omen or a prophecy...this is..an event. This is happening right now.”

    Creeksong murmured something to themself, and Darkpaw suddenly spoke up. 

   “We need to wake up! What if we fall down too?” The apprentice mewled angrily, his legs shaking. Otterfoot flattened their ears and suddenly wrapped their tail around Darkpaw. 

   “No, I don’t think that will happen...We’re already floating above them.” 

   Tigerdust sat down in the open air. Lizardbelly walked ahead, a puzzled expression on her face. She turned around, eyed all the medicine cats, and let out a sigh. 

   “Otterfoot’s right, this isn’t an omen or a prophecy. StarClan communicates with us, talking and showing us things, but...we’ve entered their hunting grounds, and it’s falling apart.” 

 

   All medicine cats huddled together after Lizardbelly’s small speech, and they all tried to make sense of the situation. StarClan was falling apart beneath them, and they were traveling to new skies, seemingly running into the sun itself. 

   “What should we do?” Cedarpaw mewed, his tail swishing back and forth with worry. “Does this mean...StarClan isn’t with us anymore?” 

   Tigerdust glared at him and meowed to her apprentice; “StarClan is always with us.” She paused for a moment, flicking an ear. “We should follow them. It looked like they were going in the direction of the sunrise.”

   Lizardbelly let out a yowl of frustration. “And just tell our Clans that we have to leave? What kind of plan is that? There’s no way Guststar would ever agree with this!” 

   The tortoiseshell looked to the scene below them. Slowly, StarClan was becoming a void, completely empty and pitch black. Otterfoot looked worried. 

   “All the leaders are getting older by the moon. Maybe we’re not interpreting this the right way.” 

   Tigerdust stood up and got in Otterfoot’s face, claws unsheathing. “There is nothing to interpret! StarClan is falling apart right under our noses, literally, might I add, and they’re leaving us. Look at the sky!” 

   Otterfoot scrambled backward, hissing. Lizardbelly inserted herself between the two. 

   “Tigerdust, calm yourself! Even if we do need to leave, there’s-” 

   A loud crack in the air interrupted Lizardbelly. Lightning nearly spooked the fur off of Darkpaw as he scrambled behind the other two apprentices. Cedarpaw looked at the oncoming storm filling the void with fear, while Oakpaw stood up and walked closer to it, awe in her eyes. Deadlight hurried for her and dragged her backward. 

   “What in the name of…” Lizardbelly mewled, watching as the clouds burst forwards with epic speed. Otterfoot and Creeksong both backed away, while Tigerdust and Lizardbelly sat in place. Deadlight kept a tight hold on his apprentice. The storm’s dark clouds split open the void like a piece of prey, tearing a deep wound in the sky, lightning crashing down into the mist below them. The clouds spread across the sky above all of the Clan’s medicine cats, and Cedarpaw looked behind him- the bright spot all the spirits were fleeing to was gone. It was vanishing, slowly, being overtaken by the dark storm clouds. With another jolt of lighting, all of the medicine cats woke up. 

 

   The Moonpool was silent, and it lacked the particular glow and essence that it had before the dream. Creeksong was first to wake up, the small grey tabby uttering a few words as the rest of the medicine cats awoke. 

   “We have to leave this place. The storm is coming.” 


	3. A Dark Cloud

It was a grey morning, the chill from the previous leafbare slowly melting away. Redgaze was already awake, feeling about his mossy nest with his front paws. The sun was slowly warming up the camp, and Rosebloom, ThunderClan’s deputy, woke up in his nest near the entrance. Redgaze watched as he weaved about the nests, asking Hollowspots, a black tom with ever-increasing white spots and Brightwind, a muscular calico molly, to get one more cat for a patrol. Redgaze stared at the three cats conversing quietly in the den from behind his tail. 

“There’s no way I’m going out, I need to check on Sneezecloud.” Brightwind protested, her tail swishing. 

Rosebloom, as always, just looked stoic. “I know how worrying kitting can be, Brightwind, but Cedarpaw said she wasn’t going to start until at least a moon from now. Plus, you haven’t been paying nearly as much attention to Spiderpaw recently.” 

Brightwind seemed unconvinced and suddenly gestured towards Redgaze with her tail. “Redgaze is awake. Why don’t you ask him to go on a patrol?”

Redgaze immediately closed his eyes, as if to seem asleep, cursing himself.  _ Mousebrain. Like I want to go out. _ With one eye open, Redgaze saw that Rosebloom shook his head. 

“You know how he is. I’m not sending him out right now.” Rosebloom meowed, suddenly sighing. “Brightwind, go ahead and see Sneezecloud.” 

Brightwind blinked, almost as if surprised, and hurried off to the nursery. Redgaze shuffled in his nest, trying to get a better viewpoint of Rosebloom and Hollowspots. 

“If you can go on a patrol right now, I can borrow Duskshade, and we can go out on our own.” Hollowspots mewed, his voice low. Rosebloom considered this for a moment, before speaking. “No. Rockwhisker may as well be kitting too. Just get Coppereyes.” Hollowspots nodded.

“Redgaze.” Hollowspots murmured as he walked over to Coppereyes’ nest, as a greeting. Redgaze quietly growled back.  _ Foxheart. Probably wants the whole den to know I’m awake. _ He thought, tucking his face impossibly deeper into his tail. He listened as Coppereyes agreed to go along, and they both gossiped among themselves about Spiderpaw’s training. Apparently, she was quite behind, compared to Talonpaw and Briarpaw. Redgaze fidgeted a bit, deciding to just think to himself.  _ Maybe I could earn some respect around here if Kinkstar finally gave me an apprentice of my own. Me and Rosebloom became warriors at the exact same time and he gets both the deputy spot and an apprentice instead of me? Kinkstar’s out of her mind. _ Redgaze slowly drifted back asleep. 

 

Only a little while later, Redgaze was awakened by hushed conversations. The sun had come up fully now, and a few warriors beside him were still asleep in their nests. Redgaze, with an annoyed huff, padded outside. Spiderpaw was talking with Russetflight and Briarpaw, Brightwind was huffing next to the nursery, and Hummingstem, his mother, was barreling right towards him...and then past him, into the warrior’s den, greeting his other mother, Nettledust. Redgaze glared at the two of them and stormed off towards the fresh-kill pile.  _ I can’t believe this. They’re always fawning over Rosebloom and Russetflight. What about me? _

Redgaze suddenly bumped into Stonefall, whilst looking down in thought. “Watch where you’re going!” Stonefall hissed, before padding back on his track- straight towards the nursery. Redgaze huffed as he continued onwards.  _ Not even my other Clanmates like me! _ He thought, picking a mouse from the pile and looking up at the sky. It was almost sunhigh, and only a few other pieces on the pile remained. _ If Rosebloom and his patrol can’t catch any prey, they’re as useless as a medicine cat trying to hunt! _ Redgaze took his mouse near the warrior’s den and began to eat, finishing it quickly.  _ The prey’s still skinny from leafbare. _ He noted in his thoughts, looking up to see Cedarpaw and Tigerdust returning from the Moonpool...quite late. Various warriors came right up to them, including Kinkstar, but Tigerdust shooed even her away. 

“Alright, move it! I’ll explain why we’re so late. Cedarpaw, go into the den.” Tigerdust hissed, Cedarpaw silently complying. Tigerdust returned to the growing crowd from in front of the medicine cat den. Redgaze trotted a bit closer, just on the edge of the crowd, listening.

“All medicine cats had a discussion that lasted much longer than we intended. The travel back was tiring. That is all. Now if you excuse me, I’m getting some well-earned rest! Cedarpaw can help you if it’s needed.” Tigerdust let out a huff before storming into the medicine den without a second thought. Redgaze flattened his ears.  _ What in the name of StarClan could take that long to talk about? Stupid dreams and dead cats? Something must be going on. _ With a furrowed brow, Redgaze pushed past the crowd as it dispersed, and walked right up to Cedarpaw. 

“Hey! You went to the Moonpool with Tigerdust, right?!” Redgaze meowed, urgent in tone. Cedarpaw blinked, before yawning. 

“Yeah, I did. I met the other medicine cats for the first time!” He chirped happily, and Redgaze just narrowed his eyes. “What happened there that took so long to blabber about? There’s no way something big didn’t happen.” _ They didn’t talk to Kinkstar. Maybe if I can get some detail out of this apprentice I can talk to Kinkstar about it...maybe get some respect around here! _

Cedarpaw flicked an ear. “I had to stay and get to know the other apprentices! Darkpaw and Oakpaw are older than me, and I need to get ahead if I want to impress Tigerdust.” Redgaze shook his head.

“I don’t care about that, Tigerdust would’ve made you leave if that was the only thing.” Redgaze meowed, peaking into the medicine cat den to see Tigerdust fast asleep.  _ Already?  _ He thought, slowly going to walk into the den- until Cedarpaw stopped him.

“Are you crazy? If you wake up Tigerdust, she’ll scratch your eye out!” Cedarpaw mewed, worried. 

“Then tell me what took you so long!” Redgaze demanded.  _ This isn’t right. Medicine cats shouldn’t be keeping secrets from us!  _

Cedarpaw frowned and stole a quick look at the nursery. “Listen- what’s your name?”

“ _ Redgaze. _ ” The ginger tom managed to growl out, his anger festering. Cedarpaw shuffled his paws, his eyes beginning to widen. 

“Listen, Redgaze, I have a pregnant queen to reassure and take care of. I also need to reassure her mate. That’s way more important right now, so please, just...leave it!” With that, Cedarpaw would scrabble over to the nursery, straight past Redgaze, who trotted after him.

“No way!” Redgaze grumbled.  _ He did NOT just run away from me. Little mousebrain.  _ Sneezecloud and Brightwind were cuddling in the back of the nursery, while just in the front, Rockwhisker and Duskshade were talking to Cedarpaw. “Hey, Cedarpaw! I’m not finished talking to you yet-” Redgaze was interrupted by Brightwind.

“Leave him alone, Redgaze. Why are  _ you _ even in here anyway?” Brightwind asked, tension high in her voice. Redgaze turned towards her and mewed. 

“My head aches from having to hear your-” Redgaze was interrupted by a harsh bump from Duskshade.

“I thought Hummingstem and Nettledust taught you better! Take a hint from your siblings and don’t mess with business that isn’t yours.” Duskshade meowed, nodding his head towards the entrance. “Cedarpaw is one apprentice. Let him deal with me and Rockwhisker first. Besides, it’s almost sunhigh- maybe you can talk to Rosebloom once he’s back.” Duskshade said all this with a slightly disappointed tone to his voice. Redgaze couldn’t stand it.

The ginger tom gritted his fangs and padded out of the nursery with his head down.  _ Telling me how to spend my time. I’ll show him. I’ll become deputy after Rosebloom and I’ll prove myself. The whole of ThunderClan will respect me. _ Duskshade was right, and Rosebloom with the patrol trailing behind him walked into camp with many-a-piece of plump newleaf prey. Spiderpaw raced across the clearing and began excitedly talking to Talonpaw, Rosebloom’s apprentice. Coppereyes had caught a crow, Rosebloom and Talonpaw a squirrel each, and Hollowspots caught a really fat rabbit. Redgaze was slightly amazed, but he simply watched as the patrol divided. Coppereyes and Hollowspots padded to the elder’s den, while Rosebloom and Talonpaw, along with Spiderpaw, shifted into the nursery- not even paying attention to Redgaze.  _ Come on, Rosebloom could at least look at me!  _ Redgaze thought, peeking his head into the den.

“Here you go, Sneezecloud!” Talonpaw mewed, dropping a squirrel at her front paws. 

The queen purred. “Thank you so much! It does get tiring having to hear Brightwind meow in my ear all day.” Brightwind gave a fake gasp of shock, and Talonpaw let out a _mrow_ of laughter. Redgaze couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt for barging in after Cedarpaw, but shook his head. _I shouldn’t feel guilty for trying to get answers._ Redgaze flattened his ears and walked away from the nursery. _Maybe Nettledust can tell me something. She’s my mother and a senior warrior._ _Tigerdust could’ve told her something about their meeting._ Redgaze thought, striding towards the fresh-kill pile were Hummingstem and Nettledust were eating prey together. 

“...Mother.” He murmured, and both of them turned their heads. 

“Hi, Redgaze!” Hummingstem purred. “How’s my little warrior doing?” Redgaze flicked an ear, annoyed. 

“Fine. I actually want to talk to Nettledust.” At the mention of her name, Nettledust scooted closer to Redgaze. 

“What is it, my kit?” Nettledust asked, sweeping her tail around Redgaze. 

_ She doesn’t have to do that anymore. I know how to sit down and have a conversation. _ “I want to know if Tigerdust or Cedarpaw told you anything about their visit to the Moonpool. I want to know what was so important that they didn’t come back to camp until near sunhigh!” Redgaze meowed, anger in his voice. Nettledust shrugged, much to Redgaze’s anger. 

“How can you not know? You’re a senior warrior!” Redgaze mewed, standing up. 

“We all heard the same thing from Tigerdust. A discussion, that’s all. Don’t you trust your medicine cats?” Nettledust meowed, flicking an ear. Redgaze gained an offended expression on his face. 

“Of course I do! There’s just no way that a discussion took all night and morning.” Redgaze meowed, his tail now swishing with annoyance. Nettledust looked to her mate, then back at Redgaze.

“Well, what if it did?”

“Then I want to know what was so important that they took a whole morning to discuss it.”

Just then, a drop of rain hit Redgaze’s nose. He shook it off and looked up. Soft yet dark grey clouds were slowly drifting over the camp. It quickly covered the sun, and he could hear a few yowls of disappointment from around the camp. The commanding yet kind voice of Kinkstar yowled out from the Highledge;

“It looks like some rain is coming in! It’s a light drizzle, but we still don’t want soggy fur and prey, now do we? Divide and drag the prey into your dens. Rosebloom, I want two hunting patrols out so we’ll be able to last ‘til tomorrow. I don’t want anyone going out at night with the rain.” 

Redgaze scoffed. “So we’re supposed to just stay inside unless we’re on a patrol?” He meowed, and Kinkstar stared right at him. 

“Yes, you are. I want Tigerdust to be able to rest and I don’t want more herbs to be expended if one of you gets sick.” With that, Kinkstar turned away, and one could see her horribly mangled hindleg as she went back inside her den.

“That’s mousedung! I won’t get sick just because of drizzle this light.” Redgaze hissed, while Hummingstem started to go inside.

“You never know, Redgaze. It could get worse real quick, but I doubt it. Newleaf rains usually go away quickly. Even so, Kinkstar is right, we can’t afford to lose warriors especially when all the prey is coming out of their burrows.” Nettledust mewed, before turning away and going into the warrior’s den. Redgaze flicked an ear. I _ know how the weather works. Why do they always have to treat me like a kit? _ Redgaze shuffled next to his previous prey-eating spot as he watched Brightwind drag the fat rabbit that Hollowspots had caught into the nursery. Rockwhisker and Duskshade held the crow that Coppereyes had caught, dragging it into the warrior’s den. Spiderpaw picked up a squirrel and trotted back into the apprentice’s den with Briarpaw and Talonpaw. Finally, Redgaze spotted Rosebloom taking a couple of pieces of older prey into the elder’s den.  _ As much as I hate talking to the oh-so-amazing Rosebloom- He might have something on the moonpool meeting.  _ Redgaze padded up to the elder’s den, where he saw Falconmist and Hawkscreech, Tigerdust’s brothers, and Snakepelt, Kinkstar’s littermate. 

“We’re getting the prey left over from leafbare?!” Hawkscreech hissed. “That’s just mean!” 

Rosebloom kept his usually stoic face on. “Everyone else picked up the newer pieces of prey. I’m about to set up a couple hunting patrols, so there will be more for you by the end of the day.”

Hawkscreech just huffed and nibbled at a mouse.  _ He can’t talk to Rosebloom like that! Age is getting to his head! _ Redgaze thought, frowning. 

“Don’t mind him, Rosebloom. He’s just too spoiled. Almost as much as a kittypet!” Snakepelt mewed, letting out a _mrow_ of laughter as Hawkscreech glared at her. 

“Ah, Snakepelt, always the tease.” Falconmist meowed, and Snakepelt just scoffed.

“I’ll have you know, me and Kinkstar were once the most beautiful cats in ThunderClan! No, all the Clans!” 

Rosebloom sat down as Falconmist spoke. “I think you’ll find the talk of ThunderClan today is Coldfur. Her and Stonefall have been getting friendly.”

“Well, with the spring comes kits, hopefully! I think that Brightwind is worrying more than her mate!” Snakepelt chuckled, looking up to Rosebloom, as if just noticing he was there.

“Oh, Rosebloom, you can go if you need. Being deputy is a busy job, ain’t it?” Snakepelt mewed, and Rosebloom just sighed, before looking outside the den, to see Redgaze. Rosebloom continued.

“It is, Snakepelt. It is. Although I know of cats who want it much more than I do.” 

Redgaze froze and blinked as the rain got on his face.  _ Mousebrain. Don’t just act like I’m not here! _ The ginger tom stood right in the entrance of the elder’s den. 

“Rosebloom, I need to-” Redgaze was interrupted by Rosebloom just as he began to talk.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Rosebloom mewed, shuffling out of the den and past Redgaze, not even looking at him. Redgaze only got angrier.  _ Looks like he doesn’t want to talk to me either. Too bad, Rosebloom! Stupid foxheart, thinking he can just walk away from me. _

“Hey! I was talking to you!” Redgaze hissed as he followed Rosebloom to the nursery. 

“Give me a moment, Redgaze, I need to organize these patrols before we all get sick.” Rosebloom mewed. Redgaze gritted his fangs, but shut up and simply watched as Rosebloom gathered two sets of cats.

“Brightwind, Spiderpaw, Rockwhisker, if you’re able, and Duskshade- I want all of you to try near the lake shore or the ancient oak. Stonefall, Coppereyes, and Hummingstem, I want all of you to try near the WindClan border. Maybe try going up near the moonpool.” Both sets of cats set off, leaving only most of Redgaze’s family and a few others. Except for Brightwind.

“I have to look after Sneezecloud, Rosebloom!” Brightwind protested, sounding genuine. Rosebloom stayed stoic. 

“You have been with her all morning. You can spare some time for your Clan, Brightwind. I’m sorry. You can bring her some prey, huh? Make her happy.” Rosebloom mewed, while Brightwind considered.

“...Fine, I’ll go. Sorry, I’m such a bother.”

“It’s okay. The prey are coming out of their burrows, the trees are growing, and Sneezecloud is going to kit in a moon. You have enough of an excuse. Now go catch up with your apprentice. I’m sure Spiderpaw is missing some tips and tricks.” 

The calico molly nodded and headed off, walking and talking along with Spiderpaw straight out of camp. Redgaze spoke up.

“What, do you want to have a family meeting? Without Hummingstem? Are you out of your mind?” Redgaze dryly joked, with a monotone voice. Rosebloom turned back at him and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What do you want, Redgaze? I don’t have time to get into another argument with you.” Rosebloom meowed, flicking his tail.

“I want to talk about how late the medicine cats were. What kind of discussion takes so long?”

“Maybe Tigerdust will elaborate after she wakes up. I want to sleep as much as she does.” Rosebloom mewed, and trudged away into the warrior’s den, Redgaze following.

“Tigerdust. I don’t get why Kinkstar let her become a medicine cat. She’s way too brutal.” Redgaze grumbled, while Rosebloom simply shrugged. 

“I trust Kinkstar, so I trust her decision. It’s not like Tigerdust is the worst medicine cat.”

Redgaze flattened his ears and rushed past Rosebloom into the warrior’s den and onto his nest.  _ Can’t stand talking to him. Stop letting every single cat walk all over you. You’re the deputy, mousebrain. I would be better.  _

Rosebloom simply walked to his nest and laid down. Hollowspots’ next was next to his, so they began talking. 

“Redgaze still being a problem?” Hollowspots asked.

“He’s always on edge. Angry. I don’t understand why he’s so ambitious.” Rosebloom mewed.

“He thinks he could be better than you.” Hollowspots returned in a quiet meow. Redgaze shuffled to watch them.

“He could be if he wasn’t so mean all the time.” Rosebloom meowed, sighing. “I’m going to sleep.”

Hollowspots simply nodded. “Sleep nicely.” He said, before going to sleep himself. Redgaze let out a huff and looked outside of the den. The sound of rain hitting the earth was slightly comforting.  _ I deserve to be angry. Kinkstar chose Rosebloom for deputy- Rosebloom! He acts like a kit, still, and I would be much better than him even if I wasn’t ‘mean’! I deserve answers about that medicine cat meeting too! Medicine cats shouldn’t keep things from their Clans, especially not morning-long discussions.  _

Redgaze began to shuffle in his nest, his tail lashing back and forth in anger.  _ I’m a problem, apparently. No cat even notices me. How can I be a problem if no cat ever notices me...Stupid mousebrains. Maybe if I got an apprentice or could explain this vague meeting to Kinkstar, I could earn some respect. _ Slowly, Redgaze drifted to sleep, even with his mind going at a thousand foxlengths a second. 

There was nothingness. A pitch-black void and Redgaze was in the middle of it. A loud crash was heard behind him, and Redgaze turned. Lightning. A huge, dark cloud was barreling straight towards Redgaze, and he was struck with fear. Fear he usually didn’t feel. He scrabbled backward in the void and began to run with the storm cloud still chasing him.  _ I need to get out of here! I need to get out!  _ Redgaze thought as he ran towards a distant bright point. It looked like the sun, and there seemed to be lighter clouds in a crest around it.  _ There! I can go there! I need to get there!  _ Redgaze thought as he got closer and closer to the sun. Stumbling, Redgaze fell down and the storm clouds overtook him.  _ No! No! Let me out! _

“No! Let me out!” Redgaze yowled as he woke up, proceeding to wake every other warrior up in the process. 

“Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!” He heard Duskshade say.  _ Back from the patrol already? What time is it? _ Redgaze looked outside, and the clouds were noticeably darker. It was evening. 

“If you’re having trouble sleeping, go get some poppy seeds.” Grumbled Hummingstem, from near him. _Maybe...Maybe I should._ _Warriors don’t usually get dreams. StarClan must’ve mistaken me for Rosebloom._ Redgaze thought, flicking an ear in annoyance. He harshly stomped out of the warrior’s den, noticing that new prey had been put near the entrance of the den- and all other dens. The rain came down the same as before, nothing more than a drizzle. Redgaze sprinted to the medicine den and crept in. Tigerdust wasn’t asleep anymore, but Cedarpaw was. Tigerdust stared at him.

“Tell me what your problem is, and then shut up.” Tigerdust meowed, as she was organizing a few leafy-looking herbs. Redgaze frowned, and hissed at Tigerdust;

“If you’re not going to be nice about this maybe I should just go back to my nest. Medicine cats should be nice ‘n caring!” 

Tigerdust was not amused, simply coming right up to Redgaze, and it occurred to Redgaze just how intimidating Tigerdust was. Horrid scars across her face, her fur fluffed up to be twice her usual large size- and large claws unsheathed.

“Do you think just because I took this role doesn’t mean I don’t still remember being a warrior? Because I do. If you’re not going to be a good patient, then you can leave. Now, what’s your problem?” 

Redgaze let out a single sentence. “I’m having trouble sleeping.”

Tigerdust retreated to a hole in the rock wall of the medicine den and managed to bring a few poppy seeds to Redgaze. “Hold those in your mouth, and when you get to your nest, swallow. They’ll put you out. Hopefully, for good.” 

Redgaze rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” He bent down and licked the poppy seeds up in his mouth, before trudging back to his nest and swallowing them. Soon after, he fell asleep, and only hoped he would be able to get to the bottom of the medicine cat’s crypticness the next day.


	4. Stuck Inside

“The rain has gotten worse. I’m going to go talk to Kinkstar about sending out another hunting patrol.” Rosebloom mewed, scrabbling his way out of the warrior’s den. All other warriors grumbled amongst themselves, awake and aware. It was humid in the den, and a few warriors were longing to get out.  
  
_I can’t believe I have to stay here. This is total mousedung!_ Redgaze thought, looking out of the warrior’s den to the scene beyond. The clouds above were broken slightly apart by rays of sunlight, and Redgaze guessed it was around sunhigh. _We’ve been stuck in here since dawn! I bet even RiverClan is doing better in this weather._ Redgaze turned to see Brightwind worryingly talking to Rockwhisker and Duskshade about kitting. _Do they have to talk about that in here? It’s so gross._ Redgaze huffed and looked back outside. Droplets were dripping down from the Highledge, and Redgaze spied Kinkstar gazing out from the leader’s den, Rosebloom next to her. _I wonder if Rosebloom will try to pry Brightwind out of the camp again._ Pawsteps were heard next to Redgaze, but he just looked at the Highledge.   
  
“Hey, Redgaze, right? You’re not usually so broody.” The ginger legs of Coppereyes shuffled next to Redgaze’s face as Coppereyes sat down next to him.   
  
Redgaze growled out a reply. “How do you know how I _usually_ am?” He meowed. _I barely even know you. Coppereyes. What kind of name is that?  
_ _  
_ “Well, I...Rosebloom told me about you on the morning patrol yesterday. He told me you’re more active than...well, this. You’re usually really grumpy, right?” Coppereyes asked, almost innocently. Redgaze just glared at him.  
  
“Rosebloom told you about me? He _complained_ to you about me. Stupid mousebrain!” Redgaze meowed, his tail beginning to lash in annoyance. _Like Rosebloom would ever mention me in a patrol-talk anyway.  
_  
“Sure, he complained. But...is the rain getting you down? Sometimes that happens to certain warriors, they have emotions that go along with the weather.” Coppereyes mewed, scrabbling so his front half was out of the den. “Gotta admit, the grass feels kinda cool on my legs. Better than getting all hot in the den.”   
  
_What kind of cat lets the weather dictate their emotions? That’s just weak!_ Redgaze thought, watching Coppereyes with a glare that seemingly wouldn’t go away. “No, the weather doesn’t make me feel any different than normal!” Redgaze meowed, flattening his ears as Coppereyes continued to just laze about.   
  
“Is it the poppy seeds, then?” Coppereyes asked, slowly retreating back into the den.   
  
“No!” Redgaze growled. Coppereyes just laughed. _Stop treating me like a fussy kit._ Redgaze thought, flexing his claws on the edge of the den.  
  
“There it is!” Coppereyes shouted, swiftly getting up and walking back to a small grouping of cats. “See, I told you.” Coppereyes mewed to Aspensong. Aspensong proceeded to sigh and move a fat mouse towards Coppereyes. Redgaze’s face immediately grew hot in embarrassment. _They were trying to rile me up! I can’t believe this!_ Redgaze lowered his head and continued to look out at the camp. Rosebloom was padding back to the warrior’s den and peeked in.   
  
“Okay! Kinkstar has decided to send out two hunting patrols again. I need Aspensong, Coppereyes, and Russetflight, as well as Briarpaw, to go near the SkyClan border, and maybe down to the lake shore. Got it?”  
  
Coppereyes happily chirped; “Yep! C’mon!” The ginger tabby tom rushed out of the den, with Aspensong following. Russetflight took another second to get up and go towards the apprentice’s den. Rosebloom’s stoic face didn’t change a bit. _Rosebloom isn’t even passionate about his role. I would be.  
_ _  
_ “Okay, and I need...Brightwind, Spiderpaw, Nettledust, and Duskshade to go the WindClan border. Hollowspots caught a rabbit there yesterday so there might be good odds of another few. Just make sure to not go over the border. That goes for you too, mother.”  
  
Nettledust just scoffed. “That was _one_ time, Rosebloom! One time! While you were an apprentice!”  
  
Duskshade began to laugh, and the two red tortoiseshell cats walked out of the den. Brightwind was about to protest, but Rosebloom simply shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, Brightwind, you can visit her the moment you get back.”  
“...Okay.”  
  
The calico molly nodded after saying that and rushed to the apprentice’s den. Redgaze moved over a bit to watch her, seeing her catch up with Russetflight and Briarpaw. _Of course Brightwind doesn’t want to go. Sneezecloud isn’t even going to kit for another moon, and she’s more worried than anyone should be._ Redgaze huffed as Rosebloom turned around and shouted.  
  
“One of you take Talonpaw, please! He can decide who he wants to tag along with!” Rosebloom stepped forwards just a bit as he shouted after the two warriors and their apprentices. After that, Talonpaw rushed out of the den and straight towards Spiderpaw, to Briarpaw’s visible disappointment. _And now Rosebloom can’t even train his own apprentice. What a surprise._ Rosebloom stared down at Redgaze for a moment before turning tail and going back up to Kinkstar’s den. The only warriors left were Rockwhisker, Hummingstem, Stonefall, Coldfur, and Hollowspots. Stonefall, Coldfur, and Rockwhisker were talking, each with prey near their paws. Hummingstem grabbed a mouse from the slightly-dwindling pile near the entrance to the den and dropped it at Redgaze’s front paws.  
  
“C’mon, everyone has eaten but you.” Hummingstem mewed.   
  
“I don’t need it.” Redgaze nudged the mouse over to his mother. _She’s babying me. Treating me like a kit, like everyone else.  
_ _  
_ “If you don’t eat that I’m going to shove it right up your prey-hole, alright? You need to eat, you mousebrain!” Hummingstem mewed, and Redgaze suddenly realized that he didn’t get his attitude from Nettledust.  
  
“Alright, alright!” Redgaze grumbled, quickly eating the mouse. Hummingstem purred and laid her tail over Redgaze’s spine, much to Redgaze’s annoyance. “Don’t touch me.” Redgaze mewed, while his back arched. Hummingstem just let out a huff and removed her tail from his spine. _Thanks._ Redgaze finished eating the mouse rather quickly, before just looking outside.   
  
“What’s gotten into you? Ever since the medicine cats came back you’re much more social.” Hummingstem asked.  
  
“You know what ‘got into me’! They both came back way too late for a simple discussion. I want to get to the bottom of it. Maybe if everycat knew that I found out, they’d respect me more!” Redgaze growled, shuffling his paws and moving the bones of the mouse around a bit.  
  
“I’m sure your Clanmates are wondering about it.” Hummingstem simply said, flicking an ear.  
  
“You’re right. I should ask around, then.” Redgaze meowed, suddenly calm, and now planning. _I can start with who went on a patrol yesterday. Hollowspots, then. Once I get the opportunity...Where is he?_ Redgaze looked up at Hummingstem, blinking away his previous glare. “Hey. Tell me where Hollowspots is.” Redgaze mewed, and Hummingstem just shrugged.  
  
“I think I saw him going to the elder’s den when we all woke up. Maybe you’ll see him there.” Hummingstem mewed, slowly retreating back into the den. “Just don’t get a cold, okay, my little warrior?”  
  
Redgaze gritted his teeth. “Yeah, I’ll make sure I stay healthy.” He managed to say, before quickly scrabbling his way out of the warrior’s den and quickly across the rainy camp to the elder’s den. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Hollowspots coming out of it.  
  
“Oh, greetings, Redgaze.” Hollowspots meowed, blinking as if surprised. “What’s wrong?” _Do I look that worried to you? Can he even read expressions?  
_  
“Nothing, I just want to talk to you.” Redgaze meowed, his tail already beginning to lash in annoyance. “Can we go somewhere _dry_ please? I hate getting all wet. This type of weather is meant for RiverClan cats!”   
  
“Just come inside the elder’s den. They’re all pretty much asleep.” Hollowspots mewed, leading Redgaze into the elder’s den with his tail. _Why does every cat older than me treat me like a kit? They should be treating Rosebloom like that. He still acts like it._ All three elders were laying down, and the only one awake was Hawkscreech.   
  
“Why’re you bringing that angry fuzzball in here, Hollowspots? I thought we’re trying to sleep!” Even though his voice was gruff, his tone was low, as to not awaken the other two elders.  
  
“Don’t talk to me like I’m not around! I’m not a fuzzball, and I’m here to talk to _Hollowspots_ , not some old fleabag.” Redgaze retaliated, Hawkscreech simply let out the quietest guffaw he could muster.  
  
“He’s got spirit!” The elder smirked and turned away, laying down.   
  
“Sorry about him, Redgaze. Age can make one brave.” Hollowspots mewed, sitting down near Tigerdust’s other brother, Falconmist. Redgaze sat in front of both of them, Falconmist fast asleep. _I hope I don’t have to deal with these old mousebrains if they wake up. I’ll just run out of the den and let Hollowspots deal with them.  
_ _  
_ “You went on the morning patrol yesterday, right? Caught a rabbit?” Redgaze began, looking at Hollowspots up and down. The spotted black tom smiled, as if reminiscing.   
  
“Yes, I did. That thing almost escaped past our border with WindClan. Talonpaw was very impressed.” Hollowspots blinked slowly, his ears twitching as the rain still came down outside.  
  
“Did Rosebloom say anything to you about the medicine cats coming late? During the patrol?” Redgaze asked, his paws shuffling.  
  
“No, not at all. Although I was wondering about that when Tigerdust first came back and decided to take a nap.” Hollowspots gave a slight _mrow_ of laughter, although he quickly stopped himself as Falconmist stirred next to him. _He might as well be yowling with laughter. I doubt it’d wake any of them up. They all sleep like rocks.  
_ _  
_ “Really? Not even one passing mention about what they could be doing back at camp so late? Seriously?” Redgaze pressed, flattening his ears. _Rosebloom should know something. He’s the deputy. Even if he isn’t a good one at all, he still has the position. Ugh.  
_ _  
_ “Nope. I don’t think he knows, Redgaze.” Hollowspots mewed. “I think everyone’s wondering, but Tigerdust went straight to sleep and Cedarpaw was helping Sneezecloud, right? That’s what I was told when we got back. You’re thinking that the medicine cats told Rosebloom that they would be late before they went out, right?”  
  
“...Er, yeah. I guess so.”  
  
“And you’re thinking that Rosebloom could’ve told us why there were late before we got back to camp, right?”  
  
Redgaze flicked an ear. “Yes. Maybe one of you asked why they weren't there when you left.”  
  
“So...maybe ask another cat in the patrol. Coppereyes, maybe Talonpaw. Maybe even Rosebloom himself.”  
  
“I talked to him yesterday and he just said ‘ _maybe Tigerdust will explain’_. Like a mousebrain. He knows something, he should know something, anyway, and I want to find out.”  
  
Hollowspots shrugged. “Rosebloom is an honest cat, he wouldn’t lie about something this important...to you.” Redgaze flicked an ear and shook his head.   
  
“Even if he doesn’t know, I’m still going to ask around. Maybe Cedarpaw talked about it. Maybe Tigerdust talked about it. Passing mention kinda stuff.”  
  
“I do know Talonpaw had thorns in his pelt about a moon before they went to the Moonpool. Maybe the two apprentices talked?” Hollowspots suggested. _Why is he helping me anyway? He called me ‘a problem’.  
_  
“Yeah, whatever. I’ll make sure I talk to everyone in the Clan if I have to.” Redgaze meowed, standing up. “I’m going to go talk to Stonepelt.” Redgaze concluded, and with a nod goodbye to Hollowspots, Redgaze raced across the clearing to the warrior’s den. Stonepelt, along with Rockwhisker and Coldfur, were still talking and now sharing tongues. Hummingstem was in her nest, fast asleep.   
  
“Hey, you three!” Redgaze meowed, walking right up to them.   
“Oh, hello!” Coldfur mewed. “What’s up?” Redgaze noticed that Coldfur was careful not to use his name. _She probably doesn’t even know who I am.  
_  
“I want to know if any of you heard anything about the medicine cats being late. I want to get to the bottom of it.” Redgaze meowed, sitting down, although his tail began to lash with agitation.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you’re doing that. I was wondering about it, and I’m sure Stonefall was too. Right, Stonefall?” Coldfur mewed, noticeably brushing up against Stonefall as the grey tabby tom began to falter with his speech.  
  
“Y-Yeah, I was wondering that. Oh, uhm...sorry for yesterday, by the way…” Stonefall mewed, almost as if Coldfur made him remember the harsh collision. Redgaze let out a huff.  
  
“Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I want to know. Duskshade’s a senior warrior, right Rockwhisker? Maybe you heard something?”  
  
The gray molly shrugged. “No, sorry. Duskshade was mostly focused on getting prey and, well...other things.” Coldfur pawed at Rockwhisker’s shoulder playfully.   
  
“Oh, really? What _other things_ , hmm? Come on, tell us, Rockwhisper.” Coldfur mewed.  
  
“None of your business, that’s what.” Rockwhisker meowed, Coldfur bumping shoulders with the other molly.   
  
“Oh really?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Redgaze was starting to get angry. _They’re acting like I’m not here!  
_  
“Hey! I’m right here, and I’m asking questions. Do any of you know anything about how late the medicine cats were?”  
  
All three cats looked at each other, and shook their heads, almost in unison.   
  
“Sorry, we don’t.” Coldfur mewed, lowering her head slightly. Redgaze’s tail began to lash even faster. _Stupid mousebrains. Probably too busy talking to themselves to notice anything._ Redgaze shook his fur, and sat down in his nest, trying to think. _Well, Brightwind was on one of the patrols. Maybe Sneezecloud knows something._ Redgaze stood up and asessed the situation outside, yet again; the rain was only a little worse, coming down slightly faster. Redgaze made his way towards the nursery, dodging through the bramble thicket to get into the den beyond. Sneezecloud was just gazing outside, and blinked as Redgaze came on in. Her belly was so obviously swollen, and she just looked...comfortable. Redgaze blinked as well, shuffling in front of her.   
  
“Oh, hello there! You’re one of Nettledust’s kits, right? Which one?” Redgaze blinked. He’d never been asked who he was _that_ way before.   
  
“I’m Redgaze.” He meowed, blinking a few times. _I guess Rosebloom hasn’t made an impression on anyone. But seriously, Nettledust?  
_ _  
_ “Oh, that one. Nettledust was my mentor, and I kind of got caught up with Brightwind after she had her own kits. Now I have these little furballs to worry about.” Sneezecloud gently gestured towards her belly. Redgaze’s eyes widened.  
  
“I bet they’ll look adorable.” Redgaze meowed, almost breathlessly, before he shook himself. Sneezecloud just chuckled.  
  
“I want to know...if...you know anything about the medicine cats coming back so late.” Redgaze mewed, blinking away his softer feelings for the moment. Sneezecloud considered for a moment but shook her head.  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t recall anything. The last...well, a while, has been mostly sleeping and eating and Brightwind talking my ear off. Oh, Cedarpaw, too! He’s really excited.” Sneezecloud chuckled again, resting her tail over her belly. Redgaze got caught up in excitement again.  
  
“What are you going to name them?” Redgaze asked, tilting his head. Sneezecloud blinked a few times, surprised.  
  
“I’m...not sure. I think I’m going to wait until I see them. Brightwind will also want to name one, I think, so I better be having at least two.” Sneezecloud smiled and layed her head down. Redgaze’s ears twitched as he heard the two patrols come back.   
  
Redgaze meowed a quick goodbye to Sneezecloud while exiting the den. Brightwind passed straight by him into the nursery, a vole in her mouth. Redgaze watched as Talonpaw raced across the rainy clearing towards the leader’s den, Spiderpaw following after him. They both had squirrels in their mouths. Rosebloom came down and started talking to them before they both split off. Talonpaw to the elder’s den and Spiderpaw to the apprentice’s den. Briarpaw ran after Spiderpaw with his own piece of prey. Each of the warriors had a bird or a rodent, bringing them to the warrior’s den. Rosebloom traded a crow with Russetflight and gave it to Kinkstar. Redgaze sprinted right up to Coppereyes as he was going into the warrior’s den.  
  
“Coppereyes, I want to talk to you! Right now.” Redgaze mewed, the other ginger tom fluffing up as if threatened. Coppereyes scrabbled into the den and dropped his prey.  
  
“Is this about this morning? I swear I was only trying to get the biggest mouse, it wasn’t-”  
  
“I don’t care about that! I want to know if you heard anything about the medicine cats being late.” Redgaze meowed, his tail already swishing with annoyance.  
  
“No, of course I don’t know anything about that! I’m just a warrior.” Coppereyes meowed back, his fur beginning to flatten. Stonepelt interjected.  
  
“You’re still asking about that? Have you been going around all day asking cats about it?” Stonepelt inquired, not bothering to get up from his seat with Coldfur. _Of course I have! Why aren’t you?!  
_ _  
_ Rosebloom’s voice came from behind Redgaze. “You’ve been interrogating cats all day?” Redgaze reeled back on Rosebloom, tackling him outside the den.   
  
“I didn’t interrogate anyone!” Redgaze yowled, holding Rosebloom down on the wet grass. Russetflight rushed over from the leader’s den.   
  
“Break it up, you two!” Russetflight yowled, swiftly hauling Redgaze off of Rosebloom, and dragging Rosebloom away from Redgaze.  
  
“Honestly, you act like you both got Hummingstem’s personality! Calm down!” Russetflight yowled the warriors in the den nearby crowding around the entrance. Rosebloom and Redgaze were fighting _again.  
_  
“All I’ve been doing is investigating, and you’re asking like I’m a spy for RiverClan or something!” Redgaze hissed, and Rosebloom simply stared at him with the most stoic face he could muster.  
  
“Redgaze, as punishment for your aggression, you’re going on the next patrol. The one going out right now. You’re also going to help Cedarpaw gather herbs.” Rosebloom meowed lowly, looking past Redgaze to the warrior’s den.  
  
“Hm. No. You’re going with Russetflight, Briarpaw, and Cedarpaw.” Briarpaw came out of the apprentice’s den as his name was mentioned, and padded over.  
  
“What am I doing?” The apprentice asked, looking up at the deputy and his mentor.   
  
“You’re going on another patrol. Eat a mouse as fast as you can and then meet us at the camp entrance, okay?” Russetflight meowed, and Briarpaw just nodded. The apprentice was almost as stoic as Rosebloom, seemingly imitating the deputy. _The kind of thing an apprentice would do._ Redgaze thought, rolling his eyes. Rosebloom let out a tired sigh.  
  
“You two should eat again, as well. I’m sorry to make you go out twice, Russetflight.” Rosebloom mewed, and Russetflight just shrugged.  
  
“It’s alright, brother. Briarpaw likes adventuring anyway.” They both let out a _mrow_ of laughter.  
  
_Acting like I’m not here. Again. Mousebrains._ Redgaze thought, grumbling and striding towards the entrance of camp, trying to get under a few outstretched bramble vines in order to not get hit by water. Russetflight spotted him and strode toward him, stopping on the way to pick up two robins by the wings from the warrior’s den. She dropped one of the robins next to Redgaze’s paws, and he reluctantly ate while Russetflight talked to him.  
  
“I know you were probably trying to get to the bottom of whatever you’re ‘investigating’, but I don’t think it’s worth it. I know you had a bad dream a while ago...Warriors don’t usually have dreams, at least not ones that wake them up in the middle of the evening. You should talk to Cedarpaw about that.” Redgaze fidgeted. _Maybe I should. It took poppy seeds to get me to sleep without a nightmare.  
_  
Russetflight peeked at him. “So you agree with me.” Redgaze suddenly fluffed up and glared at her.  
  
“I didn’t even say anything!”   
  
“I can tell just by looking. Honestly, you underestimate your sister.” Russetflight lightly chastized, pulling the other wing off of her robin and eating it. Redgaze realized he had already finished his, and wiped the feathers off his muzzle. “Anyway, maybe this patrol will get your mind off of that, and on an actual problem. Your dreams. Medicine cats have a lot of things to discuss, Redgaze, it could’ve been any number of reasons for that discussion. Talk to Cedarpaw about your dream when we go on that patrol, okay?”  
  
“...Okay, Russetflight.”  
  
“Ha! You listen to me more than Hummingstem _or_ Nettledust. I am the best.”  
  
“Oh, shut up!” Redgaze meowed, shuffling his paws. Russetflight smirked.  
  
“No, but seriously, I am objectively the best kit out of their litter. Not too stoic, but not as mean as you.” Russetflight mewed, watching as Redgaze got a bit more agitated.  
  
“I’m the best sibling. It just that no one sees it yet.” Redgaze meowed back, watching as Briarpaw went into the medicine den and fetched Cedarpaw, bringing him over.  
  
“Rosebloom did remember about the herb store. Don’t know what we would do without him!” Cedarpaw chirped as he neared the two warriors.  
  
“Oh, hello, Redgaze.” Cedarpaw meowed, his ears twitching.  
  
“...Hi.”  
  
Russetflight suddenly interrupted the silence following. “Alright! So, herbs are near the abandoned twoleg nest, right? So we’re gonna go up there, and then head back once we have all the herbs Cedarpaw needs. Maybe we can patrol the SkyClan border as well. All we’ve been doing were hunting patrols, so I think that border could use re-marking. WindClan wouldn’t even come out in this weather, so I think we’re safe on that front.”  
  
Briarpaw and Cedarpaw agreed, and Redgaze just glared at the three of them while they discussed the patrol plan. Soon enough, they were out among the trees, and the rain was still coming down. Redgaze hated the feeling of water on his nose and watched as Cedarpaw’s eyes widened with wonder. Briarpaw ran up ahead all the other cats.  
  
“Come on, I don’t wanna be stuck out here at night!”  
  



	5. Mud 'n Blood

Redgaze’s paws became slick with water as he trudged along the grass, his fur wet from the rain. He had to squint to see the trees around him, as a mist was picking up. Redgaze focused his attention on Russetflight, and Briarpaw ahead of them. Briarpaw still kept up the Rosebloom-imitating act, and it annoyed Redgaze deeply. However, the apprentice did let some emotion through, as he held his tail high in the ferns, waving it. _What’s so good about Rosebloom to imitate anyway? He isn’t even that great of a deputy. That apprentice needs better role models._ Redgaze thought, carefully avoiding twigs and the rare dry leaves on the ground. He heard Cedarpaw walk up next to him, but he ignored the medicine cat apprentice. Cedarpaw blinked a few times, and jumped up to be ahead of Redgaze.  
  
“So! Tigerdust told me you had a bad dream. Warriors don’t usually get those, except in rare cases. That’s what I’m told, anyway...” Cedarpaw mewed, trailing off, but happily keeping up with Redgaze.  
  
“I did have a nightmare. Got some poppy seeds for it. No nightmare after that.” Redgaze meowed, looking ahead to see Russetflight staring at him disapprovingly. Cedarpaw didn’t notice her.  
  
“Well, can you describe the dream for me? I just need to make sure you’re not some big prophet or anything.” Cedarpaw chuckled, but Redgaze wasn’t amused.  
  
“I was in the sky, I think.” Redgaze started, noticing that Russetflight passed through some ferns as he mewed. _Can’t believe she’s making me do this. I’d rather talk to Tigerdust...or better yet, nobody! Not like anyone would like to talk to me, either._ “It was really dark, and then I was...running from a storm. A big one. Lightning and thunder. I saw...the sun. Rising, for the morning. I was running towards it, and then I stumbled, and the storm, it got me.”   
  
“ _Got_ you?”  
  
“It ate me.” _Don’t judge my speech, you over-excited little rat._ Redgaze and Cedarpaw started to catch up with Russetflight and Briarpaw, the black-furred apprentice already with a mouse in his jaws. Even though it was raining, Redgaze got a breeze carrying the waft of the old Thunderpath. He stumbled backward a bit, Russetflight giving a _mrow_ of laughter.  
  
“Yeah, we’re getting close. I hope you and Cedarpaw are getting some _good bonding time._ ” Russetflight mewed, her and Briarpaw going further on, still in earshot.   
  
“So, what’s the diagnosis?!” Redgaze suddenly growled, giving Cedarpaw a harsh shove. The medicine cat apprentice stumbled slightly, but shook his fur, splashing Redgaze in droplets. “HEY!” Redgaze snarled, Cedarpaw simply staring at him.   
  
“Oh, uh, sorry. The dream you had...it’s...normal. Completely.” Cedarpaw flat-out lied. His voice was shaky. _Dumb little mousebrain!  
_ _  
_ “Normal? Completely _normal?_ How is getting eaten by a storm _normal_?” Redgaze started to shout, anger beginning to tie a knot in his chest. Russetflight bursted from some ferns, shouting at Redgaze;  
  
“The more you yell at apprentices, the more punishment you’ll get. Rosebloom will make you even more miserable, and we both know we don’t want that. Now hurry up! We have a job to do, and the mist is getting thicker by the second. Come on!” Russetflight turned tail and strode off into the forest, going in the direction of the old Thunderpath. Briarpaw’s head came from a few fern leaves, and he stuck his tongue out at Cedarpaw. The medicine cat apprentice immediately lunged for Briarpaw, and they tussled in the muddy ground.  
  
_Russetflight isn’t my mom, I can do what I want. I’m my own warrior! I don’t care how many punishments I get, I’m still right to say what I want to say._ Redgaze padded after the other cats, continuing to think to himself. _Now I need to find out why Cedarpaw is lying to me, too. About something different. I need to get to the bottom of all this, then I’ll be noticed. I’ll expose the truth, and be the greatest warrior in ThunderClan._ Redgaze was getting lost in his thoughts, he bumped right into Briarpaw as they were reaching a root. Briarpaw tumbled over the root, letting out a yowl as he did.  
  
“Ouch! Ouchouchouchouchouchouch.” Briarpaw mewled sadly, Cedarpaw coming from a different side of the roots.  
  
“Briarpaw! What hurts?” Cedarpaw mewed, quickly inspecting Briarpaw, and finding that his left front paw was sprained. “Oh, yeah, that’s gotta hurt.”  
  
_At least that annoying furball dropped the Rosebloom act._ Redgaze sat down and tilted his head at the two apprentices before him as Russetflight padded over.  
  
“Uh, sorry, kit. I guess.” Redgaze managed, but Briarpaw didn’t pay attention. _Typical._ Russetflight glared at him before wrapping her tail around Briarpaw.  
  
“I’m sorry, too, Briarpaw. I shouldn’t have left you alone. Cedarpaw, what herbs do we need for this?” Russetflight asked, her voice soft.  
  
“Just the normal burdock or comfrey root! We can find it near the abandoned twoleg nest anyway, so it all works out. Briarpaw, can you wait that long?” Cedarpaw shuffled a bit closer to Briarpaw, who assessed the damage.  
  
“I think I can, but it still hurts.” Briarpaw mewled lowly, before standing without using his left paw. “Oh no, what if I become like Kinkstar?!” Briarpaw suddenly blurted out, and Cedarpaw let out a laugh.   
  
“No way! I know how to heal that, easy. Come on! The quicker we get there, the quicker you can get healed!” Cedarpaw began to run up the old Thunderpath, Russetflight and Briarpaw following. Redgaze let out a grumble and padded after them, watching as they all passed onto the deserted road. It smelled horrible. _Awh, StarClan, that stinks! I don’t get why the twolegs go here all the time, it’s so gross!_ While shaking his head away from the horrid smell, Redgaze tripped over a large rock on the path, letting out a yowl as he did.  
  
“Ow! Come on!” Redgaze growled, getting up. Russetflight just smirked at him and continued- the two apprentices didn’t even notice. _Of course. Stupid mousebrains. Tripping over a root from such a light push! He might as well have just dipped his paw in mud and called it a fatal wound! ‘Cedarpaw, help me!’ It’s pathetic.  
_ _  
_ They made their way up the old Thunderpath, the thing getting muddier by the second. The mist covered the path ahead, until they finally reached the abandoned twoleg nest, the four cats going around it and to the overgrown garden beyond. Cedarpaw was excited, digging for roots, probably to heal Briarpaw’s sprained paw. Redgaze decided to stay close to Russetflight and Briarpaw, the black tom hopping up on one of the wooden steps of the twoleg nest, sitting there while watching Cedarpaw excitedly gather roots and catmint. Russetflight looked to Redgaze, and let out a sigh.  
  
“Well, we’re pretty lucky to not have any cats with Greencough. Not now, anyway. I’m sure Snakepelt is still pretty sad about Cinderfoot, though.”   
  
“They’re Stonefall and Aspensong’s parents, right?” Redgaze asked, flicking an ear as the two apprentices started to converse.  
  
“Yeah. Talonpaw and Spiderpaw are Stonefall’s, did you know that?” Russetflight looked sadly on to the rainy day, the rain making noise on the ferns.  
  
“Really? How’d you find that out? And not with Coldfur?” Redgaze’s eyebrows knitted together. _Did Stonefall have a fling with a loner? Of course he would, he only cares about looks. Explains why he’s going after Coldfur.  
_ _  
_ “Well, for _one_ , Redgaze, I’m a trusted friend of his. He trusts me.” Russetflight meowed gruffly, staring at her brother. “You need to make friends with at least one other warrior or you’re going to be lonely your whole life.”   
  
Redgaze froze for a moment. _We’re not friends?_ He thought, simply looking away. _I thought at least Russetflight would call herself a friend of mine. Why should I even expect that at this point?  
_ _  
_ “Whatever, Russetflight. I’m going to prove myself, and gain the respect I deserve.” Redgaze protested. _I don’t care what anyone else thinks. It’s going to happen, whether they like it or not! I’ll take my rightful position as deputy after Rosebloom, and I won’t have to deal with your bickering ever again.  
_ _  
_ “Alright! Briarpaw is healed, so now we can just gather herbs in peace. You all know what catmint looks like, right? There should also be some oak leaves on the ground, if you can find any dry ones, maybe…” Cedarpaw’s eyebrows knitted together as he remembered what herbs the medicine cat den needed. “Ragwort leaves, I think, and...Tansy! That’s it!” Cedarpaw chirped, smiling widely. Russetflight’s ears twitched, but she seemingly dismissed what she heard.  
  
“What does tansy look like, again? Ragwort leaves?” Russetflight asked. Cedarpaw’s ears shot up, before chuckling slightly.  
  
“Sorry, I should’ve just given descriptions instead, eh...Ragwort leaves come from tall shrubs, with flowers that look yellow. Tansy also has yellow flowers, but they smell good! You should be able to tell the difference.” Cedarpaw explained, his tail swishing on the muddy ground with excitement. Redgaze just stared at Russetflight as she looked around nervously, almost as if anticipating something. _What’s gotten into her?_ He thought. Cedarpaw and Briarpaw trudged off into the grasses, and Russetflight hesitantly followed.  
  
“Russetflight! What’s gotten into you?!” Redgaze meowed, and Russetflight suddenly fluffed up to twice her size- before immediately forcing herself to make her fur lay flat.  
  
“Nothing. I thought I smelled a SkyClan cat, but it’s just the border being so close. The rain carries smells everywhere, it’s distracting me.” Russetflight meowed, before diving into the grass close to Briarpaw. Redgaze huffed. _No way. I know her, and she’s usually alert for a reason. More lies!_ Redgaze walked to the other side of the garden, looking for those yellow flowers Cedarpaw was going on about. _Sweet scent. How can I even trust my own nose when the rain is around? Even if Russetflight is lying, she’s right about the scents moving._ He felt through the grass with his paws, suddenly feeling a weird, round softness on his paws. He looked under a few ferns and found a nice isolated patch of tansy. _Hey, I’m pretty good at this!_ The red warrior carefully plucked a few of the long stalks of tansy, picking it up and sprinting across the garden to deposit it safely in a small, yet growing pile of herbs. _Okay, maybe not. I’m not a medicine cat, anyway. Herbs are gross._   
  
“Briarpaw, watch out!” Redgaze whirled around as he heard Russetflight’s call to her apprentice.  
  
“What’s going on?!” He called out, watching as his patrolmates sank into a corner of the garden. Russetflight spotted him and nodded towards the left side of the garden...where a fox was digging up his tansy find. _Hey! That’s mine!_ He thought, his ears flattening as he shuffled to the right. _Not worth it. That’s what Russetflight would say. But if I defeated this fox…_ His thoughts were cut short as he saw Briarpaw run straight at it.   
  
“Briarpaw, no!” Russetflight screeched, as the black blur of fur flew himself onto the fox’s face, the canine beginning to yip and snarl, trying to shake Briarpaw off. Redgaze’s anger suddenly blazed, and he sprinted across the wet grasses, slashing the fox’s neck as he slid by. Briarpaw’s hind legs scuffed on the ground as he clawed at the fox’s face.   
  
“Get off that thing, now!” Redgaze commanded, and Briarpaw let go. Redgaze was momentarily surprised, but he focused on the fight. The red warrior leaped onto the fox’s head, tearing at its face. _Stupid apprentice. Stupid apprentice. Stupid apprentice!_ _He’ll pay for that later!_ Redgaze thought, focusing all his anger on the fox’s eyes. He successfully tore one of them out, blood spurting from the wound. The fox let out a wild bark, and grabbed Redgaze by the tail, thrashing him around like one would do to play with their prey. _No, no, no!_ Redgaze began to screech, trying to get a hold on the mud- but it was to no avail. Russetflight came flying from behind the fox, landing on its back.  
  
“Get out of here, you mangy rat!” Russetflight hissed, trying to claw at the fox’s neck, where Redgaze had previously scratched. The two apprentices huddled together, Briarpaw littered with scratches on his legs from the fox’s biting. Redgaze suddenly grabbed hold of a plant’s roots, clenching them with all his strength. The fox eventually let go, leaving Redgaze to fall on the ground with a slight _thud._ Redgaze stumbled from the pain spiking in his tail, his lower belly littered with cuts from the fox’s teeth. _I have to prove myself. I have to keep fighting!_ _I have to keep fighting!_ Redgaze reached out with his claws, slashing across the fox’s muzzle. The small canine let out another shrill _yip_ and shook Russetflight off, bounding into the ferns beyond. Redgaze felt adrenaline pumping through his body, and yowled after it;  
  
“Don't come back!” The red warrior’s legs were now coated with blood, and he wobbled on his paws. “That’s right. Never come back!” He yowled again, breathing hard. He heard Briarpaw’s voice behind him.  
  
“Woah! I never thought Redgaze could be so _cool_!” The black tom chirped, excitedly hopping up and down. “Russetflight will never be able to beat that!”   
  
“Hey, I helped!” Russetflight playfully retaliated. “Plus, I didn’t get hurt at all! Just a bit frazzled. I’m still the best sibling.” She mewed proudly, but Briarpaw wasn’t buying it. Redgaze just continued to stare out into the wilderness, breathing hard with a smile on his face. He turned back after a few moments, and spoke.  
  
“I’m the best sibling now! And the best warrior! What do you say, kits?” Redgaze dipped his head down, grinning almost from ear to ear.  
  
Cedarpaw and Briarpaw both meowed in unison, “Yeah!”   
  
Redgaze turned to Russetflight with a dung-eating grin on his face. “So, we’re all agreed. I’m the best.” Russetflight just rolled her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get these wounds treated. Are there any cobwebs around?” Russetflight looked and saw some in the windows of the twoleg nest. “Up there, in those weirdly-shaped hole things. Honestly, I’ll never understand twolegs.” Russetflight meowed, looking at Cedarpaw. “Think you could grab some for me?”   
  
Cedarpaw nodded and hopped up on the windowsill, collecting the cobwebs carefully. “StarClan, there are a lot in here! We got lucky.”   
  
Redgaze turned back around and stared at the fox eye on the ground, his pride increasing. He looked at the bloodstains on the mud, all of them quickly getting washed away. He felt the water drip down his wounds, and he just stilled. The scent of blood being carried away from him was comforting, and he suddenly let out a yip of his own as Cedarpaw started wrapping him up with cobwebs.  
  
“Sorry! Just one second and I’ll be done.” Cedarpaw chirped.   
  
“One second my tail! Have you seen my tail by the way? Is the fur gonna grow back? I can’t be the greatest warrior without a working tail!” Redgaze meowed, his tail beginning to lash with anger- although it stung, which made him stop almost immediately. Cedarpaw let out a huff and applied the cobwebs more harshly. _I’m the one annoying him?! He wasn’t even in the battle!  
_  
“Okay, you’re done. We can head back now.” Cedarpaw meowed, getting up. “The herb pile is good enough, and the rain isn’t letting up. Neither is the mist, actually!” He chirped, gathering up all the herbs in his mouth. “Sho, letsh go!” He meowed, waiting for everyone else to agree. But something else struck the patrol’s noses. The scent of a cat’s blood, but not their own.  
  
“What is that smell?” Redgaze meowed, tasting the air. Cat’s blood, not their own, SkyClan scent...it was all muddled up. “Come on, I think the fox may have been lured here by something. Foxes aren’t usually hungry for herbs!” Redgaze began to pad forwards, sniffing just under the ferns. “Something’s here.”  
  
“Really? What is it?” Russetflight walked up behind him, tasting the air as well. Redgaze could hear the two apprentices talking behind him. “Redgaze?”  
  
“I think there’s a trail under the ferns, towards the border.” Redgaze meowed, suddenly trudging forwards to follow the cat’s blood. Russetflight, Briarpaw, and Cedarpaw followed.  
  
“Maybe that’s what lured the fox?” Russetflight suggested, her tail waving as they walked forwards.   
  
“Maybe. If shomeone’s hurt thish bad, then I’m going to have to ush most of theshe herbs. Shorry in advance.” Cedarpaw mewed, his own tail waving as well. The herbs, still stuffed in his mouth, made his voice sound quite weird.  
  
“Whatever, I don’t care. There’s always more. We probably just haven’t found ‘em yet.” Redgaze growled, and Russetflight made a fake-gasp of surprise.  
  
“Look who’s being optimistic! Just because you _helped out_ in a fox fight doesn’t mean you're our leader now, you know.” Russetflilght meowed, matter-of-factly. Redgaze turned around and stared at her.  
  
“Hey! The apprentices agreed, I’m the best sibling. Therefore, I lead.” Redgaze stomped his paw on the ground to show emphasis, although his nature was playful. Cedarpaw trotted up to the two of them.  
  
“Now ishn’t the time to be joking, you two. Warriorsh should know better! There could be a dying cat up there, and we’re just wasting time here!” Cedarpaw mewed, worried. Briarpaw bumped him with his shoulder.   
  
“Come on, let them have fun! They just fought a fox and saved both our lives.” Briarpaw looked to Russetflight for approval, and she just nodded discreetly. Cedarpaw just knitted his eyebrows before letting out a sigh.   
  
“Shorry, I just...I’m sherious when it comes to healingsh.”  
  
“It’s alright, Cedarpaw. You have every reason to.” Russetflight meowed, draping her tail over Cedarpaw’s spine. “Anyway, we should get going before the scent is carried away by the rain. Let’s go.”   
  
All four cats trudged through the ferns, rainwater still making its way onto their pelts. Redgaze was grateful to be dry for the moment, and noticed fox-prints near their pathway, but just off to the side. _That fox probably got lured by a piece of carrion or something. Maybe Russetflight ‘n friends will be impressed if something IS at the other side of this trail, though._ The ferns finally receded, and the SkyClan border was just beyond a few patches of meadow. The rain was still coming down, but the mist was slightly lighter here. Redgaze flicked an ear and decided to take initiative.  
  
“Alright, spread out! Maybe there’s an actual trail of blood or a piece of prey or something.” Redgaze commanded, walking west, towards the border. Russetflight padded after him.  
  
“What if there’s a dead cat around here or something? That would be horrible for the apprentices to see.” She mewed, and Redgaze just shrugged.  
  
“They’re going to see a cat’s corpse eventually.”  
  
“That’s no good reason, Redgaze!” Russetflight huffed, her tail swishing. Redgaze searched right up to the border, sniffing at it.  
  
“Why do SkyClan cats have such a weird scent?” He meowed under his breath, and Russetflight wandered to his right, searching along with him.  
  
“Because, apparently, they’re ‘new to the clans’. They’ve been here for moons upon moons upon moons now, I don’t see why they’re still considered ‘new’. They were old when we were born.”  
  
“You’re right, but still, it’s __weird. ” Redgaze meowed, shifting through the grasses. The rain continued to fall down, and the noise on the leaves was getting to him. “I hate the rain. I thought it’d be gone by now!”  
  
“So the rain lasts a bit longer, what’s your deal?” Russetflight asked, tilting her head.  
  
“The noise annoys me, a lot. More than cats.” Redgaze meowed, suddenly hearing a shriek from Cedarpaw.  
  
“Here! Here! Come here!”


	6. Battle Brewin'

Redgaze and Russetflight rushed over to the two apprentices, who were standing over a heaving, almost-dead cat. The rain came down harder, and Redgaze tried to get a read on who exactly this cat was. There were claw-marks all over them, and a ghastly newly-made scar right over this brown cat’s eye. Cedarpaw was already applying cobweb and other collected herbs, mumuring things to himself. Briarpaw huddled near Russetflight, looking quite scared. _Yeah, well, if he didn’t drop the act right about now he’d be crazy._ The brown cat began to speak.  
  
“River...Clan…” The brown warrior mewed, claws outstretched on the grass. Redgaze stepped forwards.  
  
“What’s your name?” He asked, tail swishing. Cedarpaw spared him a look, before returning back to mending. The brown warrior’s blue eyes looked to Redgaze, letting out a cough before answering.  
  
“Honeyshine.” they managed, before dropping their head and flattening their ears. Russetflight bumped Redgaze’s shoulder with her own, glaring at him.  
  
“Why did you do that?! They’re injured enough! You didn’t have to make them speak!” She meowed. Redgaze’s eyebrows knitted together.  
  
“I had to. Do you know what Clan they’re in?”  
  
“No, you didn’t! Look at how bad these injuries are!”  
  
“What Clan are they in? Have you seen them at a Gathering?”  
  
Briarpaw dipped his head down to sniff Honeyshine, suddenly speaking to the two red warriors. “They’re in SkyClan. Uh...uhm...do you think this was from the fox?”  
  
Cedarpaw examined Honeyshine more closely, and shook his head. “No, these are a cat’s clawmarks. They’re too small to be a fox’s.” The medicine cat noted, slowly retreating from Honeyshine, now covered in poultice and cobweb.   
  
The brown cat slowly shuffled upwards, standing up to Cedarpaw’s surprise. Honeyshine stumbled under a tree’s shade, the ThunderClan patrol following cautiously. _Well, if it wasn’t that fox, what in StarClan happened?! A battle, obviously, but all the way out here?  
_ _  
_ “RiverClan…” Honeyshine started, looking into SkyClan territory. They were right on the verge of the border. The brown cat continued. “...RiverClan attacked...ShadowClan. We..we’re helping..”   
  
“Attacked? But why? I can understand the desperation, with the weather and all, but…” Cedarpaw mewed, sitting down. Redgaze let out a growl.  
  
“How in StarClan is RiverClan winning a battle against two other Clans? With their territory probably flooded?” Redgaze snarled, staring into SkyClan’s territory, eyes ablaze. “They probably have some help. From somewhere.”  
  
“That doesn’t matter!” Briarpaw suddenly uttered, his tail sticking straight up. “We need to help them! Don’t we?”   
  
_Hey, finally, the kit’s breaking his Rosebloom act. I hope he stays that way or so help me StarClan..._ Redgaze flicked an ear and looked at Russetflight. _We’re already injured. I’ll get all the recognition I need from saving Briarpaw from an actual fox. They’ll think about this victory for days to come.  
_  
Russetflight’s tail lashed and she let out a sigh, nodding towards Briarpaw. “We...do. We have to. Even if we already chased that fox away, this battle...the blood spilled...lured it here.”   
  
Redgaze’s fur spiked at that moment. He padded harshly up to his sister, and began to quietly growl in her face. “There’s no way we can do this! We’re already injured, and so is this SkyClan warrior! We need to let them fight their own battles!”  
  
Russetflight glared at him for a moment, before speaking. “No. This is big. We’re helping. Even if we can’t fight, we can scout and help with mending, if that’s even going on.” The red molly turned to Cedarpaw, urgency in her eyes. “Cedarpaw, are there still some herbs left over?”   
  
The medicine cat apprentice nodded and grabbed what remained: a few burdock roots, a patch of cobweb, and two tansy flowers. Briarpaw padded next to Cedarpaw, looking determined. _This is stupid. Let the other Clans fight their own battles. We’re already injured. The rain is getting worse. I’ve proven myself. It’s done._ Redgaze simply shuffled his paws and glared into SkyClan territory, the mist seeming not to be quite as present as it was in ThunderClan.  
  
“I need to…” Honeyshine began to speak again, leaning against the roots of the tree they were stuck under. “RiverClan...taking over…”   
  
Cedarpaw rushed over and murmured something to Honeyshine, which seemed to calm the brown warrior down. Honeyshine collected themself and nestled into the roots. Cedarpaw gazed up at both Russetflight and Redgaze, nodding once. Russetflight turned to Redgaze, beginning to speak again.   
  
“We’re leaving now, and we’re helping ShadowClan. SkyClan, too. Even if we are injured, RiverClan is wrong to just attack like this. Not even asking first!” Russetflight shook her head disapprovingly, before beginning the path through SkyClan to reach ShadowClan’s camp. Redgaze stood there for a moment, surprised, while Briarpaw suddenly nudged him with his paw.  
  
“What do you want, kit?” Redgaze asked, backing away slightly.  
  
“I just wanted to say thanks!” Briarpaw mewed, now a bit agitated. “For what you did. The fox. Also…” Briarpaw paused for a moment, ample time to allow Redgaze’s glare to soften. “I wanted to say I forgive you. For the tree root thing. My paw.” The black apprentice lifted his sprained paw, before setting it down.   
  
Redgaze blinked a few times. __Welp. “Uh...thanks, I guess.” Redgaze meowed, before turning tail and following Russetflight. “But don’t dawdle around just talking! Apparently, we’re helping ShadowClan ‘n SkyClan, and I don’t want to go to ShadowClan’s camp just to find a bunch of carrion!”   
  
Briarpaw let out a gasp and rushed over. “You think ShadowClan will become carrion?!” He looked back at Honeyshine. “And...what about the SkyClanner?”  
  
Redgaze’s tail flicked in annoyance and he glared up ahead, to see Cedarpaw backing up to talk to Briarpaw.

  
“I told them we’ll come back for them. There’s no way the herbs I applied can heal them while they’re being washed off by the rain. So they’re staying there, getting some rest.”  
  
Briarpaw nodded, his pace slowing just a bit. “Cedarpaw, you must be an expert on this sort of stuff, huh?”  
  
Redgaze bumped Briarpaw with his shoulder. “We need to keep up with Russetflight. She’s already a foxlength ahead!” He glared at Cedarpaw. “That goes for you too.” Redgaze suddenly began charging ahead, while not sprinting. The two apprentices followed, and they quickly caught up with Russetflight. She had a grim expression on her face. _StarClan, does battle really bother her like this? What kind of coward..._ Almost as if hearing Redgaze’s thoughts, Russetflight turned her head and stared at him.  
  
“I’m not scared. I’m just disturbed. RiverClan couldn’t attack ShadowClan that...effectively, could they? ShadowClan cats are the stealthiest cats by the lake, and RiverClan is beating them? I don’t think so.”   
  
_She has a point. My point. That I said just a few moments ago._ “Yeah, I know. How about we at least stop at SkyClan camp and try to get s’more information there?” Redgaze suggested, his tail waving in the air. _Plus I can tell them how I saved Honeyshine from a fox. Maybe gain some respect from another Clan.  
_  
Russetflight nodded slowly. “Well, I am worried about one thing. The apprentices. If the battle is as big as Honeyshine described, three whole Clans? Then there’s bound to be…”  
  
Redgaze’s eyes softened, and he gently put his tail over Russetflight’s spine. “Don’t worry about it. The second-best can still be useful.”   
  
Russetflight smirked. “Sure, Redgaze. Sure.”  
  
They walked through grassy terrain, trees being spared for rocks and dust. Mountains towered in the distance, while directly ahead was the greenleaf twolegplace of SkyClan. Redgaze flicked an ear, gazing back at Cedarpaw, who was talking to Briarpaw. _Useless. Can’t even spot a herb hub!  
_  
“Hey, dummy, the greenleaf twolegplace is ahead. Can’t you get more herbs there?” Redgaze asked.   
  
Cedarpaw turned to him and shook his head. “I’m not going to take herbs unless they’re given to me by SkyClan cats.”  
  
Redgaze’s eyebrows furrowed and he turned around. _What is he thinkng?! If we’re going to do this, we need everything we can get!_ “Is the situation not dire enough for you?!” Redgaze trudged forwards, the rain’s noise only aggravating him more.   
  
Cedarpaw backed up slightly, his ears flattening against his head. “SkyClan and ShadowClan will have enough put together! I’m not going to _steal_ from SkyClan!”   
  
Russetflight quickly got between the two of them. “Hey! Calm down. It would be smart to grab more herbs, but Cedarpaw is right. We can’t just take them.”  
  
Redgaze’s mouth parted for a few moments before he closed it, growling. “Yes we can! With the rain, they’ll just grow back. Plus they’re fighting a battle- they wouldn’t blame us for trying to heal _their_ warriors!” _How stupid are they?!_ _  
_ Russetflight blinked, and she looked to Briarpaw. “What do you think we should do?” She asked, the black tom shuffling his paws.  
  
“I...What if we gathered some herbs and just brought them to SkyClan instead of taking them for ourselves? Maybe if they’re grateful enough, they’ll let us take some.”   
  
Redgaze blinked. _That’s actually a pretty decent idea._ Russetflight nodded, and so did Cedarpaw. The medicine cat apprentice stepped upwards, a bit ahead of the other cats.  
  
“How about all of you just go ahead and I’ll meet up with you at SkyClan camp?” Cedarpaw suggested, turning back to look at the rest of the patrol.  
  
Russetflight shook her head. “We can’t afford to seperate. If an unknowing group of SkyClan cats hurt you...Well, for one, I’d never forgive myself. I don’t think Tigerdust would ever forgive me, either. Let’s just stand guard while you gather some herbs, alright? Then we can head over to SkyClan’s camp and see what exactly is going on.”  
  
Soon enough, Cedarpaw had gathered more than enough herbs, his mouth almost unable to hold all the flowers and roots in his jaws. Redgaze almost burst out laughing when he came out from behind a tree. _Oh my StarClan, he looks like a squirrel._ _  
_ “Don’t laugh!” Cedarpaw managed to mew through the stems and stalks, beginning to trudge on towards SkyClan camp. “Letsh jusht go.”   
  
Redgaze began to walk ahead of the rest of the patrol, Russetflilght supervising Cedarpaw made it easier for him to assume leadership. _Russetflight can’t even multitask. Maybe that’s why she’s not deputy. Ha! Once we get home, I’ll be the most recognizable warrior in ThunderClan._ The scent of SkyClan was strong, now, even in the rain. The foliage was getting thicker, and Redgaze often dipped his head under ferns and branches in order to not get even wetter. _My tail still stings, what a surprise. If it keeps raining all my fur on it will just get washed away! Cowardly fox. Wouldn’t even go for my neck._ Redgaze suddenly saw a few pelts race by, and he almost jumped out of surprise.  
  
“I guess we’re almost there- were those even cats?!” Redgaze snapped, his voice almost breathless.   
  
“Yeah, they were. SkyClan camp must be just to the left of us.” Russetflight meowed, trudging forwards and into some ferns.   
  
“Who are you?!” A voice said from beyond, and Redgaze rushed in- followed by Briarpaw and Cedarpaw.   
  
Standing there was a brown tabby, his fur dragged down by the rain. Russetflight blinked a few times. “We’re a patrol from ThunderClan, we heard about the battle- we’re here to help! We encountered a warrior named Honeyshine and came as soon as we could.”   
  
Other SkyClan warriors began to gather, but only a few. _Most of them are in the battle, probably. Good._ Cedarpaw shuffled next to Russetflight, and the brown tabby suddenly calmed.  
  
“Okay, good, hi. I’m Larchfoot. I can’t introduce everyone right now, but most of us are out in the battle. Swiftspike is with the medicine cats at the ShadowClan border, and-”  
  
“I’ll go tell Nectarstar about this!” Yowled a golden tabby apprentice, the small molly rushing off to the leader’s den.  
  
“...Berrypaw will tell Nectarstar about the situation!” Larchfoot finished, pushing past Russetflight and Redgaze. _They never notice me, do they?!_ Redgaze thought. “Keep those herbs with you and follow me!” Larchfoot yowled, suddenly charging back into the foliage and straight towards ShadowClan. Redgaze sprinted after him, along with Russetflight, Briarpaw, and Cedarpaw- with a few other SkyClan warriors following behind them. _Huh. They’re probably worried we’re going to attack them too. That would be a good plan on RiverClan’s part- closing in on ShadowClan through a fake friendly patrol. But RiverClan isn’t that smart, apparently. Mousebrains.  
_ _  
_ “Is Honeyshine okay?” Larchfoot asked, looking worried.  
  
“Yesh. I applied a poultice or two and he’sh reshting under a tree near our border. We couldn’t bring him with ush.” Cedarpaw answered, through many stalks and roots.  
  
Larchfoot nodded. “My thanks.”  
 _  
_ “So, what is the situation, exactly?” Russetflight meowed, and Larchfoot sighed.  
  
“RiverClan attacked ShadowClan earlier today, out of nowhere. No cat has died, thankfully, but a few have gotten close. RiverClan is trying to take over ShadowClan’s camp and the western part of their territory, since RiverClan’s has flooded. I think they want to take over...all of it. Guststar isn’t even present- he’s a coward!”  
  
“You’ve got that right!” Redgaze interjected, suddenly. Larchfoot looked at him, and smiled, before continuing.  
  
“Nectarstar at least has a reason- her age, mainly- and Dogstar is right there trying to defend the camp. RiverClan’s deputy is leading the attack, and they have some help from…” Larchfoot trailed off, his expression growing grim. Redgaze suddenly felt just as grim, before shaking it off.   
_  
_ “Help from where?!” Redgaze meowed, urgency in his voice. Larchfoot stared into space for a few moments before answering.  
  
“Otterfoot is thinking….” Larchfoot swallowed, before quickly letting out his last word. “Loners.”  
  
Redgaze let out a huff. _Of course. They needed help from somewhere. They couldn’t have taken on two Clans alone!_ The group of cats lept and sprinted through the forest, Cedarpaw often having to stop in fear of dropping all the herbs. The smell of ShadowClan began to drift towards them, and Larchfoot came to a slow stop.  
  
“Okay, we’re almost there. Sorry about making you run around with herbs in your mouth…” Larchfoot looked to Redgaze.  
  
“Cedarpaw.” Redgaze mewed. _He’s really looking to me for names? SkyClan already likes me.  
_  
“...Cedarpaw, again, sorry.” Larchfoot mewed, the medicine cat apprentice just nodding. Larchfoot led them under a tree, beginning to speak with his Clanmates. They all rested for a few moments before Larchfoot stood up and shuffled over to Redgaze. “Our medicine cats are right by the border, but we’ll have to be stealthy. Let me get you introduced to our warriors.”  
  
_Why is he talking to me about this?_ Redgaze thought, and motioned for his patrol to huddle with the others. Larchfoot pointed his tail at a gray tabby. “This is Mossmask,” He pointed his tail at the next cat, a brown tom with a white belly, “This is Featherbelly and…” Larchfoot finally pointed his tail at a ginger tom. “That’s Flamesplash.”   
  
Redgaze nodded. “I’m Redgaze, that’s Russetflight and Briarpaw.” Redgaze nodded his head towards his sibling and her apprentice. “You already know Cedarpaw.” The red tom concluded. _They all must think of me as a leader. This is a new feeling. Maybe what Rosebloom would feel all the time if he wasn’t such a mousebrain.  
_ _  
_ “Okay, good. So, let’s talk strategy.” Larchfoot started, his voice heavy. “In the rain, RiverClan seems stronger. Especially with the loner help. They’re busing fighting ShadowClan, and, well, right now...it’s..strangely quiet. I think both sides are just taking a break. Anyway, Otterfoot and Darkpaw are around the border, we’re not exactly sure where, but we should be able to find them.”  
  
“Why aren’t you injured? Have you four been in the battle?” Redgaze asked, flicking an ear.   
  
Larchfoot gave a weak smile. “We’ve been coming in waves, Swiftspike’s idea. It’s not working very well, but...what else could be expected of them?”   
  
Redgaze gave a look, and flicked an ear. _What does he mean?_ “Are you going to explain, or…?”  
  
Larchfoot suddenly dipped his head. “Sorry. Swiftspike is pretty inexperienced...too young to be deputy, I think. Still a good warrior regardless.”  
  
__Huh. “Why are they even deputy, then?” Redgaze inquired, and Larchfoot seemed uncomfortable for a moment.  
  
“We have more important things to worry about, Redgaze.” Russetflight suddenly mewed, looking towards Larchfoot. “So what are we going to do?”  
  
“I think we should rest, too, gather ourselves until the battle rises up again. You four should probably talk to Otterfoot and Darkpaw, and probably get help from your own Clan. A few warriors, another patrol’s worth, maybe a bit more. We only have a few cats stationed at camp.”  
  
“Why can’t we just attack them now? Give them a surprise.” Redgaze suggested, his ears perking up. Russetflight bumped him with her shoulder, and Larchfoot let out a small laugh.  
  
“We have to wait until our warriors are able to fight again. If RiverClan and their allies somehow overpower you, the battle will be lost. Our warriors won’t be able to fight, and neither will ShadowClan’s.” Larchfoot explained, Redgaze letting out a huff.  
  
“I know I wouldn’t fail!” He protested, and Larchfoot simply stared at him for a moment.  
  
“I like your enthusiasm, Redgaze, but we just can’t. Swiftspike is too inexperienced to plan a whole ambush with you. Let’s just meet up with Otterfoot and Darkpaw, gather ourselves, and we’ll have one of you go to ThunderClan to get more help. Does that sound like a plan?” Larchfoot asked.  
  
Russetflight, Briarpaw, and Cedarpaw nodded along, while Redgaze huffed and begrudgingly agreed with a nod as well.  
  
“I’m so relieved!” Mewed Flamesplash, the tom’s tail swishing. Featherbelly gave Flamesplash a stare, but the ginger warrior didn’t seem to notice. Mossmask was rolling their eyes at the both of them. Larchfoot stood up and gestured for everyone to follow him, and so they did. Hunger panged at Redgaze’s stomach, suddenly, and he stumbled very slightly. Larchfoot looked back at him.

“You alright?”  
  
“I..I’m just hungry.” Redgaze replied, surprised to hear a genuine question of concern from a cat not of his family tree. _Is this what it feels like?  
_ _  
_ Larchfoot nodded. “Ah, of course! The prey is probably hiding, but you can hunt all you want while we walk to the border. Consider it a gift on the behalf of SkyClan.”  
  
“Hey, don’t you need the deputy’s permission to do that?” Flamesplash asked, blinking.   
  
Larchfoot let out a huff. “Hey, don’t you need to call your sibling by their actual name?” He mewed, mockingly, and Flamesplash’s spine arched.  
  
“Don’t mock me!” The ginger tom mewled, Larchfoot letting out a laugh. Redgaze couldn’t help but notice how big Larchfoot’s smile was- these two cats were good friends, no hard feelings between them. _Friends. They’re acting like kits, but still, it...seems nice.  
_ _  
_ “I’ll hunt for you, Redgaze.” Russetflight mewed from behind him, slowly coming closer, whispering to her brother. “I’ll give you some time to stop crushing on these SkyClan cats.” Before Redgaze could even get angry, Russetflight bolted off, yowling to her apprentice to follow. Briarpaw did so, and Redgaze let out a growl. _I don’t crush on anyone! That’s mousedung!  
_ _  
_ “We’re almost there.” Larchfoot mewed, the remaining ThunderClan cats following them through a few sparse ferns and onto the border. The scent of ShadowClan was almost overwhelming, and just ahead, under the pines, there sat a light-brown tabby- Otterfoot, and a dark gray apprentice, Darkpaw. _Guess I get to see them up close now.  
_ _  
_ “Otterfoot!” Larchfoot called out, rushing towards the medicine cat with the others following. _What’s the big deal about one medicine cat?_ Redgaze thought, leading Cedarpaw right up to the makeshift healing station. Various warriors, of both ShadowClan and SkyClan, huddled around both Otterfoot and Darkpaw. All cats began to rush ahead of him, and Redgaze simply trudged on. __I suppose I should see this as another chance to prove myself. Not hard when these SkyClan warriors act like kits. Redgaze watched as Larchfoot continued to talk to the SkyClan medicine cat.  
  
“We’ve got a ThunderClan patrol on our side now!”


	7. Fox Fightin'

Russetflight emerged from the ferns as Redgaze inspected the small crowd around the SkyClan medicine cat and his apprentice. ShadowClan and SkyClan scent wafted from the area, and Redgaze just sat next to Cedarpaw, who was helping with the healing effort, all the herbs put in a large pile between the three medicine cats. Russetflight dropped a crow at Redgaze’s paws.  
  
“Here you go. Eat up!” Russetflight mewed, nodding her head in greeting to Otterfoot. “So, what’s the plan now?”  
  
Redgaze huffed as he ate the crow, feathers sticking to his muzzle. He spoke in between bites. “Well, one of us still needs to get more help from ThunderClan.” Redgaze mewed, swiftly eating the crow up in a few bites. Other prey was passed around between medicine cats and the rest of the warriors.  
  
“I can go get help!” Briarpaw mewed, mid-chew. Russetflight considered this for a moment, but shook her head. “Why not?!” Briarpaw mewed- once again, mid-chew.  
  
“I’m not going to have an apprentice go out, alone, in the rain. That fox could still be roaming the area and, well...RiverClan warriors could be skulking around, too.” Russetflight looked to Redgaze. “How about you go, brother?”  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened. _I’m almost starving to death and she wants me to go all the way back to ThunderClan from the border?!_ He shuffled his paws, flexing his claws. “I’m just about starving to death and...You know what, how about we get more detail? Hey, you.” Redgaze pointed his tail at Darkpaw, who was consuming a mouse. He perked up, flicking an ear. “Can you explain _exactly_ what’s going on?”  
  
Darkpaw frowned before speaking. “Ashpool has her warriors around the edge of camp. They’re stealing herbs from ShadowClan, and ShadowClan’s warriors can’t do much. Neither can ours. Once we have all the warriors healed here, as well as more help, we’re going to go back into battle and hopefully retake the camp. They started attacking as the rain got worse, and they seem to just get stronger and stronger as more rain falls down…”   
  
“So, basically, we need assistance either way. By the time one of us comes back with help, do you think some of these warriors will be able to fight?” Russetflight mewed, looking to Otterfoot.   
  
The light-brown tabby nodded slowly. “Yes, maybe even all of them. I’ve been healing non-stop for quite some time now.” Otterfoot stood up and yowled out to the warriors; “Everyone, begin to gather yourselves and stand!”   
  
A few warriors sat up quick, while Redgaze glared at Russetflight. “Who’s going to go get help from ThunderClan, then?” He asked. Russetflight just rolled her eyes.  
  
“You! You beat a fox, what’s talking to Rosebloom and some others?” Russetflight mewed, and Redgaze just flicked an ear. _I guess she’s right. Russetflight seems to always know what's best.  
_  
“I...Fine.” Redgaze let out a huff. _At least I’ll have some time to myself. Away from stupid kits and other Clans._   
  
Cedarpaw slowly shuffled from behind the other medicine cats. “If it’s alright, I’m going to stay behind. I want to help.”  
  
Russetflight nodded at him. “Of course, Cedarpaw.”  
  
Redgaze stood, his tail flicking about. “Guess I’ll head on over to ThunderClan. Get everyone ready, okay?!” He half-shouted, before trudging off. The smell of ShadowClan strengthened and then faded. Russetflight, Briarpaw, and Cedarpaw yowled out a goodbye to him, and he couldn’t help but feel glad at that. _This feels weird._ He thought, a warm and light feeling blooming in his chest. _Weird. Weird. Weird._ Redgaze repeated in his head, trotting past the border and back into SkyClan territory. Redgaze’s paws layed gentle prints in the mud and grass behind him, and he began to pad a bit faster as he got close to SkyClan camp. _If one of them comes up and talks to me while I’m trying to get help I’ll scratch their nose off!_ He thought, letting out a huff. _I guess I’d better speed up. Whatever._ Redgaze began to sprint across the forest floor, trees getting thinner as he did. He shot straight past the SkyClan camp, and soon found himself at the border ThunderClan shared with them. He gradually padded to a halt, sniffing the air as the rain continued to fall; on the trees, on his fur, on the ground. Redgaze found that he wasn’t as annoyed by the noise. _Huh._ Redgaze tasted the air, and searched the border for Honeyshine and the tree the brown cat was resting under.  
Redgaze’s ears perked up as he heard a voice. “Over...here!” _Honeyshine._ Redgaze padded over, Honeyshine’s form becoming visible through the mist.   
  
“Hey, what’s up?” Redgaze asked, more urgent than not. Honeyshine’s eyes were wide and gleaming with caution. “Uh...Honeyshine?”   
  
“The...” Honeyshine shook their head, letting out a cough. “The fox is back. Look, over there!” The brown cat gestured with their tail, and Redgaze padded forwards slightly. He squinted, his yellow eyes scanning the area. Honeyshine shuffled. “Listen, you should just wait until the fox goes away.”   
  
Redgaze reeled back at Honeyshine, snarling. “No way! I have to go get help and I’m not delaying it just because a half-blind fox is limping around!” Honeyshine’s ears flattened, and their tail began to lash.  
  
“Well, you should! That fox will tear your pelt to shreds!”   
  
“I’ve already taken one of its eyes out, and I can do much more than that!”  
  
Honeyshine paused for a moment. “You scratched one of its eyes out?”  
  
Redgaze gulped and his own ears flattened, in slight embarrassment. _Holy StarClan, this is what recognition feels like._ He shuffled his paws just a bit. “Yeah, I did!” _and I think I just got an idea._ Redgaze padded next to Honeyshine, to the SkyClan cat’s surprise.  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
“I need you to cause a distraction for the fox.”  
  
“I’m sorry, _what_?” Honeyshine’s voice raised, almost to a yowl. The brown cat’s claws flexed on the grass and the roots they were resting against.  
  
“Yeah, like that!” Redgaze perked up. _This’ll be easy.  
_  
Honeyshine’s expression dropped and they sighed. “StarClan, you’re crazy, but what else am I good for? What are you going to do while I distract it?”  
  
“I’m going to attack it from behind.”  
  
Honeyshine’s voice raised again. “Are you _serious_?!”   
  
“What do you think?!” Redgaze meowed, tail beginning to lash in anger. “I am! Just watch, before it’ll even get close to you, it’ll be dead.”  
  
Honeyshine let out another sigh. “Fine.”  
  
Redgaze couldn’t help but smile. _Not only will I have taken this thing’s eye out, but I’ll also have killed it! No one will be able to deny my skill then._ He turned to Honeyshine. “Okay, just start making as loud as noises as you can. Like if you were dying.”  
  
Honeyshine let out a huff. “I basically am dying!”  
  
“Then it’ll work!” Redgaze began to sprint off to the other side of the border, spotting the bushy, red tail of the fox just a few tailengths away. He hid behind a tree, anticipation rising in his chest. The fox peeked out from between the tree line following a scent- although Redgaze couldn’t be sure who’s scent it was chasing. The fox’s paws hit the ground, its fur dimmed in the rain. It looked straight towards Redgaze, and he suddenly felt a bout of anger rise within him. _What kind of half-hearted fox tries to eat an apprentice? It seems like everything is just getting more mousebrained!  
_  
Redgaze was glad to hear Honeyshine let out one of the loudest caterwauls he had ever heard, and the fox swiftly began sniffing the air and trotting towards Honeyshine. Redgaze crept forwards, remembering his training as an apprentice. Haunches tensed, ears perked, eyes wide. He was careful not to step on any twigs in the dirt, nor any leaves that had found themselves on the ground. The half-blind fox didn’t notice him.   
  
Honeyshine continued to shout; “Oh, help me, I’m _dying!_ ”   
  
Redgaze couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. _They really got their heart in it._ The fox suddenly stopped, sniffing the ground. It was right at the border between the two Clans. _The scents are probably confusing it. Ha, good!_ Redgaze paused for a moment, gently moving his paws to get just the right leap. He put his sights on the fox’s shoulders.  
_Three...two...one!  
_  
Redgaze leaped into the air, claws outstretched. He caught himself right on top of the fox, his claws digging into its shoulders. It began to yip wildly, reeling around and trying to bite at Redgaze. “Ha!” He yowled, stabilizing himself, his front legs lurching forwards onto the fox’s head. Redgaze desperately reached for the fox’s other eye, while scratching along its muzzle and forehead. “Come on, you over-sized piece of alder bark!” Redgaze taunted, his tail lashing wildly with excitement. The fox’s muzzle crept closer and closer to Redgaze’s hindleg.   
  
“Watch out!” Honeyshine yowled, and Redgaze quickly drew his leg upwards as the fox snapped at it. _Yikes!  
_  
The red warrior began to crawl closer and closer to the fox’s head, eventually finding himself stuck on its neck. He let out a confident yowl; “Die!” before ripping the fox’s other eye off with his claws, biting the fox’s ear and tearing the tip of it off as well. The previous injuries the fox sustained were getting re-opened- Redgaze scratched with his hindlegs at its neck, trying to kill it. The fox began to shake violently, and Redgaze hopped off just in time. He slid in the mud, almost tripping over his own legs. The eye stayed punctured on one of  his claws, and he picked it up in his mouth. The fox stumbled, yipping lowly as it fell down on the ground, blood spurting from its neck. Redgaze felt a surge of glory in his chest, and let out a caterwaul of his own.  
  
“I did it!” He breathed, his chest heaving. He was careful to keep the other eye of the fox in his mouth.  
  
“Well, you sure did. If that thing gets up and tries to kill me after you leave, I’m pinning it on you.”  
  
Redgaze turned around and flashed a quick smirk. “I’m sure _you_ could fend it off. I’m going to ThunderClan and getting help!”  
  
Honeyshine nodded. “Good luck with that.”  
  
Redgaze calmed himself, before picking up the remaining eye of the fox and walking over the weak body of the canine, as blood was washed away towards the Old Thunderpath. _I just defeated a fox! Singlepawed! Rosebloom’s gonna be so jealous, and Kinkstar will give me the recognition I deserve! I need to get back to camp._ Almost subconsciously, Redgaze walked over to the abandoned twoleg nest, in hopes of finding the other eye. He searched through the tall grasses and overgrown wood, and finally found it, covered in mud. Redgaze carefully rolled it on the wood of the twoleg nest, trying to clean it as much as he could. The red warrior slowly bent down and picked it up, trying not to swallow both eyes at the same time. _They won’t be able to deny me killing this fox with proof right here in my mouth._ Redgaze began sprinting towards ThunderClan camp, jumping over small rivers of mud and slippery rocks, avoiding twigs and what few dry leaves still remained. The forest was noisy with rain, and it only exhilerated the ThunderClan warrior more. _I can’t wait to see the look on Rosebloom’s face!  
_ _  
_ “Redgaze?” He heard a familiar voice say. Redgaze stopped in his tracks and saw Nettledust to his direct left. “What- what are you doing? Where’s the rest of your patrol?” Nettledust inquired. “Why are you injured?” She meowed again, noticing the patches of cobweb on Redgaze’s form.  
  
“I-” Redgaze let out a huff before continuing. “We encountered a fox on the patrol, and a SkyClan warrior. Honeyshine. They were beaten up, and they accidentally lured the fox there.”  
  
“Beaten up from what?”  
  
“I’m getting there! Anyway, Honeyshine told us that RiverClan is attacking ShadowClan, so-”  
  
“RiverClan is attacking ShadowClan?!”  
  
Redgaze let out a low growl. “Let me finish!”  
  
Nettledust let out a sigh and sat down. “Fine, go ahead.”  
  
“RiverClan is attacking ShadowClan, so SkyClan started helping ShadowClan. RiverClan was trying to attack ShadowClan’s camp and a whole part of their territory. Now both sides are resting and getting healed. Russetflight, Cedarpaw, and Briarpaw stayed behind and I got sent out to get help from camp.”  
  
Nettledust nodded along, before her eyes narrowed. “What is that thing in your mouth?”  
  
“..The fox’s eye.”  
  
“You killed a fox?”  
  
“Well, yeah, it’d just get lured by more blood, and then SkyClan would have to deal with it, and I wanted to kill it, so I did.”  
  
Nettledust smiled lightly. “Alright, well, you can save all the intricate details for when we get to camp, okay? Rosebloom let me go out alone to try and find you- we thought you might’ve just lost track of time with the rain and all.”  
  
Redgaze let out a huff. “He always…” Nettledust draped her tail over his muzzle, silencing him.  
  
“Don’t bad-mouth your brother behind his back.”  
  
“...Sorry, mother.”  
  
“You have to say it to his face.”  
  
Redgaze’s face suddenly grew grim. “Uh-”  
  
“Oh, shush. Hummingstem’s been rubbing off on me. Now, come on, you can explain all of this to Kinkstar and show off your fox eye.”  
  
With that, Nettledust turned tail and began padding back to camp. She looked smug. _Just because she’s my mother doesn’t mean she can treat me like a kit all the time!_ He thought, moving the fox eye around in his mouth.   
  
“Nervous?” Nettledust asked, smirking.   
  
“No way! I’m excited to finally get some recognition in my own Clan!” Redgaze meowed, stamping his paws in the mud for emphasis.   
  
“Alright, whatever you say. You killed a fox all by yourself, right? You’re _sure?_ ” Nettledust continued to smirk and look smug- _Why does every cat under the moon have some way to get under my nerves?!_ The red warrior thought, his tail swishing.  
  
Redgaze bumped her with his shoulder. “I’m not just chasing glory for the sake of it. If I didn’t, do you think I would lie?”  
  
Nettledust shook her head. “You’ve always been a mean little furball, but never a liar.”  
  
“Exactly- wait, furball?”  
  
The red tortoiseshell molly let out a _mrow_ of laughter. “You heard nothing. Come on!” Nettledust began sprinting towards the camp, and Redgaze was surprised to see that his mother was as spry as ever. Redgaze simply followed, noticing how heavy his own fur was getting with the rain coming down. They halted a few foxlengths from camp, and Redgaze felt at home. _Even if they never notice me, I’m better off than RiverClan._ He thought, trudging forwards before Nettledust stopped him with her tail. _Still treating me like a kit!  
_  
“Wait, Redgaze, I just want to talk to you.” Nettledust mewed, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Redgaze’s ears flattened.  
  
“What is it?” He asked, tail beginning to wave with worry.  
  
“I just wanted to say...both me and Hummingstem are proud of you.”  
  
Redgaze’s heart sunk. _That’s a lie._ He thought, beginning to flex his claws on the mud. “Aren’t you more proud of Rosebloom?”  
  
“We’re proud of each of you equally.” Nettledust drew her tail away from Redgaze’s chest. “I know you’ve always thought otherwise, and I don’t want to spoil this whole fox thing for you, but I just wanted to let you know.”  
  
Redgaze’s back began to arch, and his fur stood up. “That’s mousedung! You still treat me like a kit, while you treat Rosebloom and Russetflight _as equals!_ ” The red warrior’s tail lashed in anger. “You’re just lying to make me feel better!”  
  
“Redgaze-”  
  
“No. This is my victory! I killed that fox, I saved Briarpaw, and I deserve recognition for it! Recognition I’m getting from other cats!”  
  
Nettledust blinked a few times. “You saved Briarpaw?”  
  
“I...I did.” Redgaze took a few deep breaths. “The fox was about to maul him so I told him to go.”  
  
“Okay, listen to me. You saved an apprentice, you blinded and killed a fox, and apparently, are getting the recognition you deserve. So why can’t I be proud of you?”  
  
Redgaze looked away. “Well, you can, it’s just-”  
  
“Listen. We may have given much more attention to Rosebloom and Russetflight in the past, but I promise me and Hummingstem are going to do better. Okay?”  
  
Redgaze’s tail swished and he looked down. He sheathed his claws and nodded slowly. “Okay. Well…I’m sorry for being mean all the time, I guess.”  
  
Nettledust smirked. “Don’t get all sad now, my little warrior. You still have to get all that glory, and help two other Clans. I’ll go with you, and so will Hummingstem if you don’t mind. We’d love to help. As...equals.”  
  
Redgaze couldn’t help but let a small smile cross his face as they both lumbered on towards the camp, Redgaze simply gazing out into the wilderness as the rain fell down on the both of them. __I guess things are changing. It’s nice. I’ll finally stop getting treated like a kit, now! Russetflight will probably still want to, though...So will Rosebloom. Redgaze dipped under the thorn barrier marking the border of ThunderClan’s camp, Nettledust following. Redgaze was grateful to be out of the rain for even just a moment. ThunderClan’s camp was pretty much silent as Redgaze and Nettledust wandered in. A few warriors were outside of the den, and they didn’t even notice him. Redgaze flicked his ears in annoyance, before lifting his head proudly and spitting out the eye.  
“ThunderClan!” He yowled, just now noticing his paws were clean of the fox’s blood. Warriors crept out of their dens, and so did the two remaining apprentices. Redgaze drew deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He heard murmurs as Kinkstar crept out onto the Highledge. Rosebloom crept out of the warrior’s den last.   
  
Kinkstar surveyed the camp, and stared straight down at Redgaze. “What’s going on?”


	8. Proving Grounds

Redgaze strode into the camp, all eyes on him. _Finally._ He cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
“My patrol encountered a fox! It was lured into our territory by a dying SkyClan warrior.” A few gasps came from the warriors around, and Redgaze simply continued. “RiverClan is attacking ShadowClan for their camp, so SkyClan decided to help- and the injured warrior, Honeyshine, asked us for aid. Russetflight, Briarpaw, and Cedarpaw are at SkyClan’s border with ShadowClan. Otterfoot and Darkpaw are there too, healing both Clan’s warriors. They need more help, so I came back...to ask on their behalf!” Redgaze yowled, his breath almost gone from his body. He breathed heavily, his claws flexing on the ground. He slowly regained his breath. “...I killed the fox on the way back here. SkyClan can’t deal with two threats at once, and neither can ShadowClan. I know that much.”  
  
Kinkstar’s eyes widened, and she looked down at the Clan below her. She considered for a moment. “The attack was unprompted?” She asked.   
  
Redgaze padded forwards another few pawsteps and nodded. Kinkstar wrapped her tail around her legs, and let out a call. “I want able-bodied warriors to go with Redgaze back to ShadowClan, and help them fight off RiverClan. It’s _dishonorable_ that they just...attacked, without warning.”  
  
“Oh!” Redgaze suddenly realized. “Russetflight and Briarpaw were hurt during the encounter with the fox...I’m sure Cedarpaw and the others are healing them up, though.”  
  
Kinkstar nodded slowly. “Good. All of us will need strength in these trying times.”  
  
_Kinkstar’s actually making some sense!_ Redgaze thought, his tail sticking straight up with excitement. _The whole Clan knows my name!  
_  
“So! Who will go with Redgaze?” Kinkstar inquired, striding out to the edge of the Highledge. “Volunteer, please. We have a duty to help our fellow Clans.”  
  
Redgaze looked expectantly around the camp, still breathing hard. He started to falter slightly, as no cat spoke up. Nettledust stood next to him proudly, and she fluffed up her fur.  
  
“I will.” She mewed, and Hummingtem came running.  
  
“So will I!” Hummingstem yowled, her claws already unsheathed. Redgaze blinked a few times as other warriors began to rally around him. _What’s happening?  
_  
“I’d be proud to see if Nettledust really raised you right,” Duskshade meowed. He snickered. Hollowspots followed Duskshade, and simply gave Redgaze a good-natured glance. _Even Hollowspots?_ Redgaze thought, striding to look at the increasing amount of cats. He let out a breath, watching as Stonefall walked along to the group.  
  
“Don’t give me a look, Redgaze.” Stonefall muttered, sitting next to Hollowspots. Redgaze’s ears flattened, and he backed up very slightly.  
  
“Before we head out,” He began- suddenly being bumped into by Coppereyes. _What does he want?!_ Redgaze thought, already bearing his fangs at the ginger tabby.  
  
“Redgaze- I want to help, honest!” Copperyes mewled. Redgaze’s spine arched. _Yeah right! He probably just wants to mess this all up for me, like he did earlier. He’s the one who made me go on the patrol in the first place!...Okay, that’s probably a good thing but- he’s still annoying!  
_ _  
_ “You just want to muck this up for me!” Redgaze retaliated, his tail lashing in anger. Coppereyes’ ears flattened, and he sighed.  
  
“No, I don’t. I want to help out. I want to make it up to you...for...y’know.” Coppereyes looked down, his paws shuffling. _He’s nervous. Why would he be nervous? The weather dictating what he feels?_ _No. I can’t let him ruin this for me.  
_ _  
_ “Fine. The more the merrier.” Redgaze calmed, forcing his fur to lay flat. Coppereyes looked surprised and joined the group. _Whatever. ShadowClan needs all the help it can get, even if it’s from lying foxhearts!_ He thought, sighing before continuing with his interrupted speech.   
  
“Before he head out, I want to tell you all the...plan. Warriors on both sides are-”  
  
“Redgaze.” Rosebloom’s voice reached Redgaze’s ears, immediately annoying the red warrior. _How many times am I going to get interrupted today?!  
_ _  
_ Redgaze whirled around, to his group’s slight surprise. He faced Rosebloom with a hardened glare. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want to help. You can’t succeed in a battle with SkyClan’s deputy guiding you.”  
  
“That’s why we have ShadowClan’s!” Redgaze growled.  
  
“ShadowClan needs all the help they can get, so I’m coming.”   
  
“No, you’re not!” Redgaze snarled, his spine arching yet again. His fur stood on end, and he bared his fangs. _There’s no way I’m letting Rosebloom come with me. He’s going to act like a savior, he’s going to follow ShadowClan, he’s not going to lead!  
_ _  
_ “Why can’t I?” Rosebloom asked, his eyebrows furrowing. His stoic face was slowly breaking out into anger. “I want to be the best deputy I can, and that’s by helping with ShadowClan’s problem. You don’t want me there? I’d be a valuable asset, wouldn’t I?”  
  
“No, you wouldn’t! _We_ already came up with a plan, it doesn’t matter which Clan’s deputy is in the battle.” Redgaze meowed, his tail lashing.  
  
“Fine, then tell me. I’m coming there whether you like it or not.” Rosebloom mewed. _Stubborn as ever. He’s still acting like a kit!  
_  
At this point, more than just the volunteers were gathering around the two siblings. Redgaze began to shiver as rain fell down on the two of them, and all of ThunderClan. Redgaze could feel their hot and expectant gazes on his pelt. _It feels like fleas are crawling all over me! I’m not going to let Rosebloom do this. He’s going to take all my deserved glory away. He’s going to be remembered, while me and everyone else do all the actual work!_ Redgaze stumbled slightly, anger filling his thoughts. It was like mice overflowing a burrow.  
  
“No way.” Redgaze finally managed, his claws flexing on the mud.   
  
“Why won’t you let me help?” Rosebloom tensed, although it was clear he was trying to remain calm.   
  
“Because you won’t help.” Regaze spat, his throat beginning to tighten. _That’s not it. He will. He’ll do less than me, but he’ll still help. But what if...  
_ _  
_ “You know that’s a lie, Redgaze.” Rosebloom mewed, his voice low and serious. “What’s the _real_ reason?!” The colorpoint tom demanded.   
  
Redgaze closed his eyes. _Because...Because..._ He mentally stuttered. “ _You’re too important!_ ” Redgaze finally managed, silencing the small crowd around him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re the deputy of ThunderClan. I don’t want to be known as the cat who gets you killed. I know you’ll probably help, but- that’s not what I want you to do. I want to be known as the cat who is better than you, not the cat who kills you.” Redgaze’s head was low to the ground, and he gritted his fangs. _I’m so weak. I can’t let Rosebloom die because of me.  
_  
Tigerdust suddenly parted the crowd, waving everyone away. “How chivalrous, Redgaze. Even if you’re a little tick, you’re correct. We can’t afford to lose a deputy, especially in this weather. I’ll go instead.”  
  
Rosebloom staggered, for a few moments, but nodded. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have tried to assert myself, not already when you have a plan and a good amount of fighters. I should remain here and make sure the camp stays running.”  
  
“Yes, you should. Plus, we shouldn’t have all of Nettledust’s family dying out there.” Tigerdust mewed, matter-of-factly.  
  
“Hey!” Nettledust meowed, although there was lightness in her voice.   
  
Tigerdust rolled her eyes and continued. “I still have warrior training. I can still contribute. Cedarpaw won’t be fighting, will he?”  
  
“...No.” Redgaze meowed.  
  
“Then if I perish, he can succeed me. There are no worthy successors for Rosebloom, if he died.”  
  
Redgaze blinked. “Yeah, you’ve made your point. Let’s just go, I’ll explain the plan there.”  
  
“Yes, Redgaze, save yourself the embarrassment.”  
  
Redgaze simply glared at Tigerdust, before leading his group out of the camp. Kinkstar yowled a good-bye from the Highledge, and Redgaze felt quite weird. _Everyone in ThunderClan just saw my weakness. StarClan, they’ll respect me even less now.  
_ _  
_ “Hey, don’t look so down!” Redgaze heard Coppereyes next to him. “You care for your brother. Why are you sad about that?”  
  
“...I..” Redgaze stuttered, searching for his words.  
  
“He thinks it’s a weakness, to care.” Tigerdust interjected. Coppereyes blinked, his head tilting. _She isn’t wrong._ Redgaze thought, his tail waving.   
  
“Well, it isn’t. Why don’t you fill us in? That way we can be ready to fight the moment we get there.” Coppereyes mewed. The group ahead of Redgaze all looked back at him expectantly, and Redgaze suddenly felt a surge of determination. _Coppereyes is right. Caring isn’t a weakness. Even if I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole Clan, I can still lead. I can still fight...Though I might be getting over this too quickly._ Redgaze shook his head and bounded to the front of the group, his patched red pelt easy to see through the darkened, rainy forest.  
  
“Both Clan’s warriors are just getting healed up, and we know that RiverClan has help from...loners.” A few gasps penetrated the rainfall. Redgaze stared ahead and continued. “SkyClan and ShadowClan’s warriors are getting ready, and so are RiverClan’s. Once we get back, another fight will break out- but this time, ShadowClan is hoping to drive RiverClan out for good. We’re going to make sure that happens.”  
  
“So RiverClan outmatched both of them...I can see why you didn’t want Rosebloom to come.” Murmured Duskshade, from behind Redgaze. The red warrior couldn’t help but feel a tinge of satisfaction. _They...understand me._ He thought, his gait now picking up with strong pawsteps.  
  
“Anyway. I don’t think Guststar is present at the fight. He’s a coward.” Redgaze meowed on, his voice growing serious. “So, we’re going to drive RiverClan back, and I think on the way there we should make sure Honeyshine gets back to SkyClan’s camp. They’ve been laying under a tree for...probably more time then they should’ve. Plus, I don’t want more foxes getting into our territory because of a different Clan’s injured warrior.” Redgaze could hear audible agreement from a few members of the volunteer group behind him, and he nodded as if to affirm it to himself.   
  
“So, we’re going to bring Honeyshine back, drive RiverClan out of ShadowClan, and then what? What if RiverClan attacks again?” Stonefall mewed, a bit of nervousness in his tone.  
  
“No way. Not in this weather. I think all of the Clans can only afford this one fight before everyone by the lake catches something.” Redgaze responded, still staring straight ahead. “Let’s just help Honeyshine as quick as we can. I want to get that over with.”  
  
The rain continued to pour down as Redgaze and his group reached Honeyshine, by the fox’s corpse. The warrior was eating a small, young crow.  
  
“How’d you get your claws on that?” Stonefall inquired as they neared, and Honeyshine gazed up at them, surprised.  
  
“It was attracted by the fox’s...well...dead body. It didn’t even notice me, and it got close enough to where I could catch it. Good thing, too, I was about to starve!” Honeyshine wiped the small feathers off of their muzzle and looked up. “You’re all ThunderClan?”  
  
“Yeah, we are! We’ve come to help.” Coppereyes pitched in, while Redgaze looked around, trying to think of a safe way to get Honeyshine back to their camp without damaging the poultices on him.  
  
“Good! So, how are we getting out of here?” Honeyshine asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. The group looked to Redgaze, and the red tortoiseshell tom was suddenly struck with a feeling of...not knowing what to do as a leader. He thought for a few moments. _We need something to shield Cedarpaw’s healing stuff. Leaves wouldn’t work, but maybe…  
_  
“We’re going to have our tails over your wounds, so the medicine doesn’t get washed away.” Redgaze declared valiantly, and the group agreed amongst themselves. Honeyshine stood up, slightly struggling. Nettledust and Hummingstem went to support their ascent, and Honeyshine gave them a quiet thanks. “Tigerdust and Coppereyes have the biggest tails- would you two mind?” Redgaze asked. Coppereyes eagerly waved his tail over the back of Honeyshine, and Tigerdust, begrudgingly, did the same.  
  
“Stonefall and Hollowspots, I want you to be by Honeyshine’s haunches. Duskshade can protect their head, and...erm...mothers, could you just supervise?”  
  
“Of course!” Hummingstem mewed excitedly. Nettledust nodded sagely. _This is turning out pretty good. A whole coordinated escort.  
_  
“Come on, then! Don’t dawdle.” Redgaze half-shouted, his semi-bright pelt leading the group through the mist and the rain. “The faster we get to SkyClan, the faster this can be over!” Redgaze continued, his tail high in the air.   
  
The group continued on for a long few silent moments, Honeyshine giving detail to each of the warriors about who was in the battle, what tactics RiverClan was using, and how outrageous it was for them to attack unprompted. Redgaze felt warm as he heard the chit-chat behind him, even in the noisy forest. He felt like a leader.  
  
“So, Redgaze, how is Russetflight doing? Briarpaw?” Redgaze heard Nettledust ask from behind him.  
  
“They’re doing fine, getting healed and being fed, I think. Getting ready for the battle.” Redgaze answered, tasting the air. SkyClan’s camp was near.   
  
“Good! I’ll be happy to see how well Briarpaw’s training is going.” Nettledust mewed. “If I taught you three anything, it’s how to mentor.”  
  
“Well you didn’t mentor them all by yourself, Nettledust.” Duskshade interjected. “Who do you think mentored Russetflight while you were trying to break up Rosebloom and Redgaze’s fights?”  
  
“Oh, hush.” Hummingstem mewed. “We’re nearly there.”  
  
Redgaze crept into the camp, a few spare warriors greeting them. They housed Honeyshine in the medicine den, to the warrior’s delight. Redgaze suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him as they were leaving.  
  
“It’s you again!” _That apprentice who was with Larchfoot. Burrpaw? Baypaw? Budpaw?_ The golden tabby apprentice seemed excited. “You brought a lot of help! Nectarstar is watching, and she says thanks.”  
  
Redgaze hesitated. “Uh...Yeah. You’re welcome.” He mewed.   
  
“Berrypaw, stop holding them up!” Honeyshine yowled from the medicine den, and the apprentice blinked a few times. _Berrypaw! That’s it!  
_  
“Sorry!” She mewed, scrabbling back into the leader’s den.  
  
“Okay, let’s go!” Redgaze shouted, leading the charge to SkyClan’s border with ShadowClan. The group followed him, still chitchatting about RiverClan’s attack. Redgaze’s ears twitched as he heard the soft talking of at least a Clan full of cats, right by the border. Russetflight and Briarpaw were amongst the crowd, and Cedarpaw separated it to see all seven cats of the group.  
  
“They’re here!” Cedarpaw shouted, Russetflight and Briarpaw coming running from within the crowd.  
  
“Hey! You got them to come!” Russetflight remarked. Redgaze rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I did. How’s everyone else?”  
  
“Swiftspike and Echotuft are leading the charge, and we’re all about ready. I was just talking to Echotuft, actually- both of them want to meet with us.”  
  
“Uh, okay.” Redgaze blinked a few times, and led his group through the mingling crowd of SkyClan and ShadowClan. They trudged through the wet pelts until they were at the westernmost side of the crowd, where Swiftspike and Echotuft were talking.  
  
“Ah, welcome.” Echotuft mewed, giving a small smile. “You’re Redgaze?” He asked, staring straight at the red warrior. Redgaze gulped. _He’s so handsome oh my StarClan._ The blue-gray deputy blinked. “Are you going to respond?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m Redgaze- sorry.”   
  
“It’s fine. Are your warriors ready to fight?”  
  
“Yeah, we are!” Coppereyes chirped from the back. Redgaze gave the ginger tom a glare. _Don’t embarrass me in front of two deputies! Two of them!  
_ _  
_ “They are.” Redgaze responded, looking back at Echotuft. The deputy nodded slowly.  
  
“Then we can get started. A few scouts have come back, and they say RiverClan is already upon the camp. We must take it back.”  
  
“Yeah.” Redgaze agreed, his face hot. Echotuft leaped on top of a nearby rock, standing tall above the mist.  
  
“ShadowClan! SkyClan! Follow us!” Echotuft shouted. He immediately lurched towards the camp, Redgaze and the others following. Redgaze followed more eagerly, keeping up with Echotuft.   
  
“So you’re ShadowClan’s deputy?” Redgaze stuttered, his eyes focused on Echotuft’s face.  
  
“Yes, I am. Are you ThunderClan’s?” Echotuft asked, his own luminous green eyes staring into Redgaze’s yellow.  
  
“Uh...No. My brother, Rosebloom, is.” _I should’ve said ‘yes’.  
_  
“I get your family mixed up, my apologies.”  
  
“You know about my family?”  
  
“Only the largest concentrated group of red cats in all the Clans. I make it a point to know about prominent families.” Echotuft replied, slowly shifting his gaze into the misty pines beyond.  
  
“I’m...prominent?”  
  
“Yes, you are. For your sour attitude, but prominent nonetheless.”  
  
_Ugh. Of course. I have to make sure Echotuft knows me for something other than being mean!_ Redgaze thought. He gave the grass below him a troubled look.  
  
“Sorry if I struck any nerves. I just speak the truth.” Echotuft mewed.  
  
“Well, I’m going to change that.” Redgaze murmured, his gaze fixed on the ground below him. Echotuft let out a small purr.  
  
“I’m sure you will, ThunderClanner.” Echotuft’s calm voice crept into Redgaze’s thoughts, and the red tortoiseshell flattened his ears. _Oh, my StarClan._ Redgaze repeated in his head, continuing to just trudge on by Echotuft’s side. Suddenly, the brighter pelt of Swiftspike popped up on his other side.  
  
“Hi! Sorry, I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself! I’m Swiftspike!” They mewed happily. Despite some injuries on this cat, Swiftspike looked as bright as...well, a flame. Redgaze blinked a few times.  
  
“I’m Redgaze.” He responded.  
  
“Oh, I know! Russetflight told me about you! I’m so glad you brought help. It really warms my heart!” Swiftspike mewed, Redgaze noticing that same warmth almost emanating off of the ginger cat.  
  
“You’re welcome?”  
  
“Thank you so much, again. I know everyone trusts me, but maybe with a bit too much.” Swiftspike’s voice was light with worry. Redgaze blinked another few times. _They have no idea. They’re oblivious to their own lack of skill. Well, mostly, anyway._ Redgaze continued to trot along, both deputies at his side. He took a moment to think. _I feel almost...too important. It should be one of their leaders instead of me._ Redgaze blinked as that intrusive thought splashed into his mind, and he shook it off harshly. _No! I’ve been waiting for this for my whole life! I deserve this._ Redgaze thought, his gait wavering.  
  
“Do you need some medicine?” Echotuft mewed, and Redgaze looked up to see Echotuft’s beautiful green eyes upon him.  
  
__Not anymore! Redgaze gulped. “I’m fine.” He mewed.  
  
“Good! We’re almost there!” Swiftspike purred, smiling quite wide, despite the dire circumstances. “Let’s take back ShadowClan camp!”


	9. Dreamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for gore in this one!

RiverClan was already upon the entire west side of ShadowClan’s camp. Redgaze watched as Dogstar suddenly appeared alongside the two deputies next to him.  
  
“You finally got some help for us, Echotuft! You are ThunderClanners, are you not?”  
  
Redgaze blinked. He looked behind him, realizing yet again that he was assuming a leading position- _StarClan, I gotta get used to this!_ He looked into Dogstar’s eyes, his gaze hardening as he responded. “Yeah, we are.”  
  
Dogstar looked past Redgaze. “Who did you bring besides these fuzzballs?”  
  
Redgaze flicked an ear. _Hey!_ “Tigerdust and Cedarpaw are with us.”  
  
The black-pelted leader nodded. “Smart, then! Those slithering eels have the warrior, apprentice, and elder’s den. I have some warriors forming a border around the more important dens- but the problem is…” Dogstar shuffled onto higher ground, barking out to the rest of the cats; “There are still elders in their den! Our objective is to retake that while defending the other dens! We’ll corner them within our warrior’s den and drive them out! I need the majority of you to form a line on the east side of camp! Two groups will close in on RiverClan! Any questions?!”  
  
Dogstar’s orders rang out, and a few warriors looked quite intimidated, but Redgaze simply snorted and raised his own voice. “RiverClan will loathe the day they crossed us!”  
  
ShadowClan’s leader spared Redgaze a weird glance, but twitched his ears and turned around. Redgaze heard a few caterwauls of agreement behind him, notably coming from Swiftspike and Echotuft. Dogstar spoke once again. “Echotuft, send them out. I’m going to lead the charge to the elder’s den.”  
  


The blue-gray deputy stalked up next to Dogstar. “I want my Clanmates to defend the unprotected dens- the nursery, the medicine den, and Dogstar’s den. I want most of our warriors on the nursery- we’ve still got a few queens held in there. Go, now!”  
  
A large sect of their forces split off to one side, leaving silently. Swiftspike shuffled up, almost not able to fit on the small rise of land. “I want my warriors to follow Dogstar towards the elders.” They half-shouted. _Hmph. Swiftspike can’t even rally their own cats!_ Swiftspike stumbled a bit on their paws before continuing. “I’ll go with you all.”  
  
Echotuft nodded slowly. “That leaves me and ThunderClan closing in on the other side.”  
  
Dogstar turned around, bumping the other two deputies away harshly. “Then it’s settled! Go, now, you good-for-nothing prey pieces!” The dark leader leaped off the rise and began charging towards the camp, Swiftspike and their Clanmates following. Echotuft’s bright green eyes stared down. Redgaze’s own golden gaze met Echotuft’s and the two toms shared a moment of uninterrupted eye contact. __StarClan. Russetflight’s going to make fun of me for this.  
  
“Follow me.” Echotuft mewed, turning around and sliding down the rise. Redgaze eagerly followed, his Clanmates following him. Redgaze felt Russetflight brush up against him.  
  
“So, are darker pelts more your type, then?” Russetflight teased, Redgaze rolling his eyes at her.  
  
“Shut up!” He mewed, through gritted teeth. They soon reached the line of RiverClan warriors, one already charging towards Echotuft. The two cats began scuffling on the ground as ThunderClan rushed forwards, clashing against the opposing force with yowls filling the rain. Redgaze watched as Russetflight clashed with a smaller brown tabby warrior, and Echotuft tried to push past RiverClan. Redgaze could see shadows amongst RiverClan’s ranks, fear striking him unexpectedly. _Are these supposed to be loners?_ He thought, a growl rising in his throat as he lunged for one of the shadows. _Only one way to find out!_ The red warrior’s claws sank into something deathly cold, something that wasn’t quite flesh. The shadow let out a caterwaul that echoed through the battlefield.  
  
“Get out of here!” Redgaze snarled into the shadow’s ears, dragging it to the ground.  
  
“Insolent…” The shadow murmured. It kicked Redgaze off and pinned him to the ground. “You’re one of the dreamers, aren’t you?” Its voice sounded like one afflicted with greencough- hoarse. The red warrior under it, despite being stuck to the ground with no hope of escape as far as he could see, struggled.  
  
__How does it know about that?! This can’t be a loner! It’s…  
__  
“Y-You’re a…” Redgaze stammered.  
  
“Yes, go on, little one. What am I?” A smile crept onto the shadow’s face.  
  
Rage began to bubble in Redgaze’s chest. “You’re…” He tensed his hind legs, getting ready for an attack on the shadow. _Stupid dung-eating grin. I’m going to tear that right off your StarClan-forsaken face!_ “...An evil spirit!” Redgaze shrieked, shoving the shadow off of him in one quick motion. In quite a big radius around him, the battle stilled. Redgaze looked around for a moment, feeling the inky-black blood of the spirit drip down his chest. A cold dread filled the air around him, from all cats- RiverClan, who had just been found out, and his allies who just realized what exactly they’re going up against.  
  
The shadow suddenly melted into the ground. Russetflight brushed up against Redgaze’s side yet again. “We’re going against Dark Forest cats?!” She wailed, Briarpaw scuffling under her.  
  
“It seems so.” Echotuft’s voice came from ahead. The battlefield around them was empty- Redgaze watched as various other shadows melted into the ground. “They’re retreating.”  
  
“Why would RiverClan…” Russetflight’s mew warbled through the rainy camp.  
  
Echotuft turned around, his eyes glowing with determination. “I have a feeling they gave up their faith long ago if they’ve built up enough trust with these evil spirits…”  
  
Russetflight’s ears flattened. “I’m defending the dens. There’s no way I’m having my apprentice or myself go up against...them!” The ginger molly swiftly led Briarpaw towards the defended dens.  
  
Redgaze watched with slight distaste as she retreated. _You should stand up and fight with the rest of us._ He thought, solemn. The warrior looked to Echotuft. “We’re continuing with the plan, right?!”  
  
“Of course,” Echotuft responded nonchalantly. “We push forwards. No matter what.”  
  
“Good. I’m going to hunt down each and every one of these shadows…” Redgaze growled, hopping back into the battlefield. Shadows began to reform all around him, the tortoiseshell having to dodge flying claws coming his way. Redgaze realized that many-a-warrior were following him, and he looked back to see ThunderClan advancing right on behind him.  
  
“Keep going!” Redgaze heard Coppereyes yowl. The red warrior almost began heading back to help with the effort but was tackled by a RiverClan warrior, an almost-furless one. Patches of scruff were placed about her body, one of them awkwardly on the warrior’s face.  
  
“Get off of me, you rotting fishmeat!” Redgaze yowled, the molly on top of him about to bite his chest before Tigerdust skidded to a halt and hauled her off of him by the scruff of the neck. “Tigerdust?!” Redgaze half-yelped, the medicine can beginning to brutally shake the other she-cat like a piece of prey, blood seeping and spitting from the furless RiverClan warrior. She didn’t respond. _StarClan, Tigerdust knows how to fight. But…_ Tigerdust continued to drag the RiverClan warrior around, with no clear hope of escape on the RiverClanner’s part.  
  
“Help!” She called.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere, _Happyburr._ ” Tigerdust growled. “Not so happy now, huh?!”  
  
Redgaze’s fury was spiked with doubt. _You can let her go now._ He hesitantly stepped forwards, but Tigerdust didn’t notice him. Redgaze’s eyebrows furrowed. “Let her go, Tigerdust! Focus on the dark forest cats, for StarClan’s sake! You’re a medicine cat!”  
  
The giant tabby unclenched her jaws for just a moment, allowing Happyburr to make her escape. Tigerdust blinked as if caught in a daze. “...They’re all trying to take over the camp. I’m fighting what I can.”  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened. “The priority here is the actual _evil spirits_! They can melt into the ground, why wouldn’t they be?” The tortoiseshell watched as RiverClan warriors fled around him, ThunderClan catching up.  
  
“Hmph. You’re right, I suppose. Maybe this is what caused the storm.”  
  
Redgaze blinked. _I wasn’t even thinking about the rain or my dream...Wait, my dream. That little liar Cedarpaw...I need to make sure Tigerdust is safe so I can ask her about it. StarClan, she won’t like this…_ ”Go to the medicine den.” The red tortoiseshell managed to mew.  
  
“...Excuse me?” Tigerdust’s light-green eyes suddenly met Redgaze’s.  
  
“Look, I don’t doubt your fighting ability, but- just-”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I...need to talk to you about the dream I had.”  
  
Tigerdust’s look grew grim. She simply nodded and left. _That can’t be good._ Redgaze let out a sigh and continued forwards, charging towards a light brown tabby. “Get out of here!” he yowled, as the warrior charged into him as well. They rolled further and further into RiverClan’s ranks, the voices of ThunderClan’s warriors drifting away as Redgaze fought to pin the warrior to the ground.  
  
“Get off of me- oof!” The warrior slammed into the edge of the entrance into what Redgaze thought to be the warrior’s den. The red tortoiseshell fell into the den, hitting his head on the walls of it. _Damn it._ Redgaze turned and scrabbled out, only to find Coppereyes peering in, Redgaze bumping into the other warrior.  
  
“Oh, Redgaze!” Coppereyes warbled. “You were stuck in here for a few minutes. Rolling headfirst into a wall will do that to you, huh?”  
  
Redgaze’s cheeks immediately grew hot. _Oh my StarClan._ “Yeah, whatever! How’s the battle?”  
  
“Good, good! We’ve retaken this den, so far. Dogstar’s doing well, too, and I believe the defense on the other side of the camp is holding.” Coppereyes began to lead Redgaze out of the den. “Echotuft! Which den is this?” The ginger tabby yowled.  
  
Echotuft, unseen, answered. “That’s the apprentice’s den!”  
  
Redgaze suddenly felt even more embarrassed. He trudged forwards to see a large grouping of RiverClan and those dark forest warriors, ThunderClan sporadically circling around one side, with SkyClan and Dogstar on the other side. Most of RiverClan was behind the rest, hiding behind rocks and the one den they had left, the warrior’s.  
  
“All of RiverClan has bees in their brain if they think they can take back my camp!” Dogstar yowled, beginning to slash at a blue-gray cat and what seemed to be their apprentice. RiverClan began to close in on itself, cats beginning to jump away from the battle as both SkyClan and ThunderClan closed in.  
  
_This seems too easy...Just a few scuffles and they’re already retreating? I don’t get it._ The red warrior turned around, Copperyes making a small noise of surprise.  
  
“Where’re you going, Redgaze? We have them. They’re finished.” The ginger tabby shuffled his paws.  
  
“No, they’re not. It’s too easy. I’m getting a bad feeling.” Redgaze’s voice rattled. He looked up to the ridges of the camp, only to see shadows creeping towards the dens that were being defended by ShadowClan. Rage, again, began to bubble in Redgaze’s chest. __They’ve tricked us! While we were fighting the living ones off, most of them...are...sneaking back to the other dens.  
__  
“Redgaze! Where are you going?” The same quote came from both of Redgaze’s mothers, Nettledust and Hummingstem, half-hurrying after their offspring. Coppereyes fell behind as they reached him.  
  
“Look up at the borders of camp ahead of us!” Redgaze growled lowly, striding with a purpose across the camp, following the shadows. The two she-cats murmured, and Redgaze just continued on. “I’m going to vanquish every last one of those shadows.”  
  
“No, _we’re_ going to vanquish every last one of those shadows.” Hummingstem slyly corrected. Nettledust developed a small smile at her mate’s attitude. Redgaze simply continued forwards.  
  
“Russetflight! Get out here!” Redgaze called out, Russetflight emerging from the leader’s den defense.  
  
“What’s going on?” Russetflight mewed lowly.  
  
Redgaze glared past her. Shadows were already crawling all over the medicine cat den. “There!” He shouted, not even taking a moment to greet his sister as he hopped over the medicine den and onto the neck of a shadow, driving his jaws straight to its throat, which seemed to kill it, or at least make it vanish. In a few seconds, a dozen ShadowClan warriors were already clashing harshly with the dark forest cats. Redgaze was nudged harshly away from the den and fell down with a thud. He scrambled back up, watching as a few shadows jumped away from the ShadowClan warriors and right past him, towards his family.  
  
_Don’t touch them!_ With a desperate motion, Redgaze reached out with his claws to snag on one of the shadow’s tails, the spirit toppling over and being trampled by the red warrior as he rushed towards his family. Russetflight was desperately swinging her claws, trying to keep the spirits away from their mothers. “Get away from her!” Nettledust yowled, charging and ripping one of the shadow’s throats open.  
  
“There’s too many of them!” Russetflight mewled.  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened. “Stop whining!” He shouted, lunging and soaring over his littermate and Nettledust, crushing a shadow that was attacking Hummingstem.  
  
“Don’t talk to y-” Nettledust was about to scold Redgaze when she was tackled by a spirit. Hummingstem rushed to her aid, hauling the dark warrior off. The spirit growled something before then attacking Hummingstem. Redgaze’s anger bubbled to the tips of his ears, and he tried to grab the warrior and get it off of his mother. The spirit kicked back, harshly clawing Redgaze’s side. More shadows came from the defended dens, and held them back, away from the shadow’s tussle with Hummingstem.  
  
“Let me go!” Redgaze demanded, trying to claw at the shadows biting at his legs and neck. “Don’t touch her!” He growled.  
  
The shadows began whispering about ‘the dreamer’, which Redgaze assumed was himself. He felt as if he were about to explode with anger, his body hot even though cold rain was pouring down. Hummingstem couldn’t seem to quite fight back against the shadow above her. “Hummin’bird!” Nettledst mewled. Russetflight let out wails of her own. Redgaze struggled, realizing that they were being entirely ignored by the other members of the battlefield- the ShadowClanners were trying to defend their home, and the others were driving RiverClan out. _I can’t let them get away with this. What are they going to do to Hummingstem? What are they going to do with me? The….dreamer? Did they know if they allied with RiverClan this storm would happen?_ The dots seemed to connect in Redgaze’s head, his eyes widening. __StarClan’s deserted us because of RiverClan. My dream…  
  
“Kill her already! Make the dreamer fear us!” A shadow shouted, the one tussling with Hummingstem holding her head up with its jaws. The siamese whimpered.  
  
“Let her go!” Redgaze screeched. Nettledust and Russetflight were beside him, wailing at this point. No one was helping them. No one.  
  
  
  
By the time Redgaze was done with each of the shadows, there was nothing more than shreds of darkness in the ground. He stood over Hummingstem’s body, breathing hard. Inky blackness had stained his fur like mud. Nettledust was curled beside Hummingstem, and Russetflight was trying to get all three of them into the medicine den.  
  
“Come on, Otterfoot has called for us! We’ve driven them back for now! Redgaze!” Russetflight mewled.  
  
Redgaze looked down at his paws. _I did it. I did it. Where is...her spirit now? Is it with them? StarClan? Where is StarClan? Where is...Tigerdust?_ The red cat pushed past his family and strode straight to the medicine den, where Tigerdust, Creeksong, Otterfoot, Darkpaw, and Cedarpaw were hard at work healing many warriors at once. Redgaze’s soaked and stained body lumbered towards Tigerdust, and in the quietest voice he could muster, whispered one thing.  
  
“ _Tell me about my dream. Now.”_ His tone was quite grim, and sorrowful. He could hear Russetflight and Nettledust behind him, dragging a body. Hummingstem’s.  
  
Tigerdust gave him a wild look and pulled him aside in the already cramped den. “Well, I’m assuming you’ve figured out why the storm is here.”  
  
Redgaze gritted his teeth. “StarClan is either gone or is unhappy with us because of RiverClan and their….allies, right?”  
  
“...” Tigerdust glared down at him and simply continued. “Listen to me carefully. Each deputy of the Clans, that we know of, has gotten the same dream that you had. StarClan has deserted our skies-”  
  
“What?!” Redgaze half-shouted, Tigerdust pinning his head against the den’s walls with her paw.  
  
“Shut your mouth!” The medicine cat growled. “StarClan has deserted our skies, and Creeksong has come to the conclusion that we have to follow them to ‘new skies’. Basically, another great journey. You can’t tell any cat.”  
  
“Why?” Redgaze demanded.  
  
“Because we’re going to announce it at the next Gathering, pipsqueak!”  
  
“So...we’re just going to leave?”  
  
“The dark forest is already trying to take over a whole piece of territory, let alone just one Clan! The storm is getting worse. We have no other choice.”  
  
Redgaze blinked a few times, slumping in Tigerdust’s grasp. The other medicine cats turned their heads from their patients a few times, Redgaze feeling particularly squirmy under Creeksong’s in particular. “...Hummingstem is dead.” He finally managed to whisper, Tigerdust immediately letting him go.  
  
“...What?” She mewed.  
  
Redgaze’s body fell limp and he layed on the ground, his wounds finally catching up to him. He adjusted himself a bit as Tigerdust began to gather herbs and heal him. “They...They knew that I dreamt.” Redgaze’s pitiful voice mewled. “They killed her, right in front of me!” He tried to get up, but Tigerdust shoved his head down again.  
  
“Stay still.” She scolded, applying poultices and leaves of herbs Redgaze couldn’t know. Currently, he and Tigerdust shared a sense of dread.  
  
“I tore them all to shreds. I...avenged her. I thought it would go different.”  
  
“I saw some of it out of the den.”  
  
“Is she with StarClan?” Redgaze sounded like a kit. __Why am I like this? I can’t...be like this. I have to be strong, no matter what. I have to prove myself.  
__  
“We can’t know.” Tigerdust responded gruffly. “I think her spirit may wander around here for a while, or she could’ve just woken up with them.”  
  
The red warrior looked at his blackened paws, sighed, and looked around. Echotuft and Swiftspike maneuvered their way through the den to sit beside him and Tigerdust, along with the other medicine cats. Tigerdust’s tail curled around her paws.   
“...So, this is one of the warriors that had the dream, too?” Swiftspike whispered.  
  
“Correct. We’ve yet to figure out why exactly the dream was given to a warrior.” Tigerdust spoke, nodding almost sagely. The other medicine cats were clearly listening in, and Darkpaw scooted closer.  
  
“We need to ask WindClan and RiverClan still, right?” The apprentice mewed. Tigerdust glared at him. Darkpaw gave a fake smile and scooted back to his patient.  
  
Redgaze felt strangely comforted by the presence of the two deputies, his chest feeling as light as a feather. _Do they feel the same, too?_ he wondered, tiredly, and assumed so as both deputies tried to lurch as close to Redgaze as they could, as discreetly as they could.  
  
“Anyway.” Echotuft prompted, draping his tail over Redgaze’s spine. “I am sorry for your loss, Redgaze. Losing a parent…” The blue-gray tom trailed off for a second. “...it’s always harrowing.”  
  
Redgaze noticed other ThunderClan warriors sparing him, Russetflight, and Nettledust looks of sympathy while Tigerdust spoke. “So. The plan is to contact RiverClan and WindClan before the next Gathering, and announce it _at_ the Gathering. I know for a fact it’ll take us more time to gather traveling herbs and get all of the Clans ready. If the storm gets worse, it’ll push us out itself.”  
  
“You’re right.” Swiftspike sighed. “I’m sure our leaders won’t be opposed to it, so that’s nice...Maybe Guststar, but, well…”  
  
“Their territory is already gone.” Echotuft interjected in a hushed tone. “If they aren’t as connected to the dark forest as much as we think, then they’ll come with us without much struggle.”  
  
Redgaze grumbled. “Will I ever find out why I had the dream?” He inquired, staring at his paws.  
  
“No, unless StarClan explains it themselves.”  
  
“...So, wait a second.” Redgaze blinked. “This means Rosebloom had the dream, too!”  
  
“Keep your voice down!” Tigerdust growled.  
  
“Does it, though?” Redgaze mewed, through gritted teeth.  
  
“Yes. Before you came back from your patrol, Rosebloom told me about it, and I told him the plan. Now shut your trap, squirrel!”  
  
Echotuft and Swiftspike looked on in slight disbelief. Echotuft decided to interject, again. “How are you going to contact RiverClan if we’re right in the middle of a battle with them?”  
  
Tigerdust scoffed and began to meow at least an octave higher. “I know for a fact Lizardbelly devotes herself to StarClan, as much as the rest of us, if not more. She’s the only ally in RiverClan that we have, as of right now!”  
  
A voice came from the entrance of the den. “No! She’s not.” It was an older-sounding molly’s voice, and standing there, in the pouring cold, was a furless RiverClan warrior- not Happyburr, but another one, with grey patches. “Flintpatch, of RiverClan...that’s who I am.” The furless molly bunched her muscles and quickly tip-toed through the various shocked warriors. She crawled up to the grouping of deputies and medicine cats and whispered to Tigerdust.   
  
“ __Both me and Ashpool have had the dream. ”


	10. Connections

Redgaze almost immediately wriggled out of Tigerdust’s grasp and eyed Flintpatch up and down. “You’re...a warrior.” He managed, before sinking down and letting Tigerdust mend him. The brown tabby seemed quite annoyed.  
  
“That’s right, youngster.” Flintpatch mewed, a small smile developing on her face. She started talking in a hushed tone. “You’ve had it too? I thought I was the only one!” despite the circumstances, this elder warrior seemed quite happy.  
  
“Well, why would I-” Redgaze began, before getting a look from Tigerdust. “...Yeah, I had it, too.” He whispered. _No way I’m getting clawed by her._ Redgaze shuffled back a bit, finally sitting still.  
  
“Hmph, sassy.” Flintpatch murmured, looking up at the deputies. “You’re Echotuft and Swiftspike, right?”  
  
“Yeah, we are!” Swiftspike answered. Echotuft simply gave a nod.   
  
“Okay, good. So…” Flintpatch scooted a bit closer. “Ashpool and I had the dream, and we talked to Lizardbelly about it...but then the territory flooded. Ashpool hasn’t talked to any cat except for Guststar since. I’m worried about her, and I’m sure Lizardbelly is, too.”  
  
“Do you know if she’s, like... _with_ the dark forest?” Swiftspike mewed.   
  
Flintpatch shook her head. “No. She’s just taking Guststar’s orders, I think...but there is a chance.”  
  
“Speaking of that coward, where is he?” Redgaze piped up. Flintpatch blinked.  
  
“He’s at the border with a few of our warriors. Ashpool’s leading the charge.” She mewed, lowly. “I honestly think all of this dark forest dung is out of desperation.”  
  
“How did you get in contact with them?” Echotuft inquired.  
  
Flintpatch hesitated before continuing, flexing her claws in the earth. “They came to us as a few leaks were springing in camp, and everyone was uneasy, but they made themselves known. Stone-hearted tricksters, I’ll tell ya...anyway. Once the camp and basically the whole territory was underwater, they offered help. They said we should attack ShadowClan, and so we did. Me and a few others tried to reason with Guststar, but he wouldn’t listen. Neither would Ashpool.”  
  
“Do you know what Ashpool thinks of the dream?” Swiftspike mewed.  
  
Flintpatch’s eyes moved from side to side as if searching for something. “Well, I can tell you she’s acting weird. She’s usually this very interactive deputy, one of the best in the Clans. She’s usually the go-to cat when there’s a problem, and I think RiverClan going to the dark forest instead of her is giving her a complex, to be honest.” The furless molly let out a small laugh. “She’s just overthinking Guststar’s compliance. Anyway- I’ll help you drive them out. Where is Dogstar? Shouldn’t we be discussing this with him?”  
  
“I’m right here, elder.” Dogstar growled from a few pawsteps away, being treated by an overstimulated and excited Cedarpaw.   
  
Flintpatch almost jumped. “Howdy!” She laughed. “I’m a senior warrior, for your information.”  
  
“That saggy skin tells otherwise.” The ShadowClan leader growled, curling up while Cedarpaw murmured something to him.  
  
“Ha!” Flintpatch turned back to the conversation. “...So, do Kinkstar and Nectarstar know about this? The whole dream thing?”  
  
“I’ve talked it over with the higher ranks of ThunderClan already.” Tigerdust meowed. Swiftspike seemed to fluff up in embarrassment.  
  
“...I actually haven’t told Nectarstar about it, and Otterfoot’s been too busy.” The ginger tabby’s paws shuffled. Otterfoot let out a small gasp and scooted backwards. Darkpaw followed. “S-Sorry!” Swiftspike mewled as the two medicine cats gave them a glare.  
  
“Darkpaw, I want you to go tell Nectarstar everything.” Otterfoot meowed, scooting back to their patient.  
  
“You shouldn’t send an apprentice.” Creeksong’s weird meow warbled out of their throat. Darkpaw smiled wide and sprinted out of the den before Otterfoot could object Creeksong.   
  
“Welp, there he goes.” Flintpatch mewed. “Okay, now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk battle strategy.”   
  
“Right.” Echotuft shuffled a bit in his sitting spot. Swiftspike simply moved closer to Redgaze, attempting to comfort him. _Hmph. Why does this SkyClanner have to be so damn fluffy?  
_ _  
_ “My Clan is being manipulated, plain and simple, like those dark forest trainees of old.” Flintpatch continued. “You can drive them out with your plan, but they’ll just keep coming back unless…” Flintpatch seemed to pause for effect. “Unless you defeat Ashpool. Don’t kill her though, for me. She’s the one actually leading them and if they see her on the ground, I’m pretty sure we’ll all decide that the battle is over.”  
  
“That’s a solid plan! What do you think, Redgaze?” Swiftspike mewed into his ear. _I’m too tired for this. I need to mourn Hummingstem. What will Rosebloom think?  
_ _  
_ “I’m going to take down Ashpool myself.” Redgaze snarled, his claws flexing in the ground. “It doesn’t matter if she’s with _them_ or not.”  
  
“...Well...okay.” Swiftspike warbled, blinking a few times. A moment of awkward silence followed.  
  
“We shouldn’t enact this plan now.” Echotuft broke the silence. “I say we wait until nightfall. Even if we can’t see the dark forest spirits, it shouldn’t take us long to drive RiverClan out. They’ve got mending to do, as well, but they’re outnumbered.”  
“That sounds good to me.” Flintpatch mewed, a small grin on her face. “I think I should leave now...They’ll become suspicious if I’m gone for too long. But, once the sun sets...just do what you have to do, youngsters, got it?”  
  
The deputies and Redgaze nodded, Redgaze more slowly. Flintpatch gave a smile to all warriors as she hurried out of the den and back across camp. Redgaze grumbled and tried to get up. _I don’t want to wait. I want to get this overwith so I can go home..._ but, yet again, Tigerdust held him to the ground.   
  
“Stop trying to get out, squirrel.” Tigerdust muttered.   
  
“So, erm...Redgaze.” Swiftspike began yet again, fully laying down, their nose inches from Redgaze’s face. “Are you okay?” Echotuft warily joined Swiftspike’s comforting efforts, but on the other side. Redgaze was holding himself back, trying not to reveal that he was just exhausted. The two deputies on each side of him murmured to eachother. “You know, I think all the dreamers have some sort of connection.” Swiftspike started up again.  
  
“They’re right, Redgaze.” Echotuft chimed in.  
  
“Yeah, so...we can kinda empathize with each other, or something,” Swiftspike struggled to articulate themself. “So, I can already tell you’re not okay, but...you should talk, at least. You look bad.”  
  
Redgaze’s paws shuffled. _They’re just going to keep asking, aren’t they?_ He looked at Echotuft, then back to his own paws. _Fine._ “I just want to go home.” He managed. “I want to go back to camp and…” Redgaze paused for a moment. “I want to talk to Rosebloom.”  
  
“Well, you will, after we do the plan.” Swiftspike mewed, encouragingly. “I wanna go back to camp, too, and I’m sure Echotuft wants his camp back…”  
  
Echotuft nodded slowly. He laid his head down and thought for a moment in the quiet. “Us dreamers seem to have to stick together, now.”   
  
Redgaze blinked. __I guess… ”Yeah, we do.”  
  
Tigerdust suddenly growled. “Sorry to interrupt this heartfelt moment, but the squirrel needs rest. Get out of my area.”

Echotuft slowly stood and stalked away, Swiftspike fluffing up and hurriedly following. Redgaze blinked again- he suddenly felt like he had lost something, or had felt his stomach empty. _Urgh. That supposed connection is stronger than I thought._ Redgaze slowly closed his eyes, and let out a breath. He waited for Tigerdust’s mending to be over, twitching every so often. Finally, Redgaze scrabbled up to the entrance of the medicine den, hanging his front half out of it like Coppereyes did not so long back. He felt rain droplets on his toes, and just gazed out. He saw shadows congregating behind RiverClan’s forces. Shuffling a bit out of the den, he squinted and saw Ashpool in front of all of them, seemingly giving a speech. _I wonder if I can feel the whole dream connection from here._ Redgaze was about to go further, when he was yanked back by Tigerdust.  
  
“No way, squirrel.” Tigerdust meowed gruffly. “We’re waiting.”  
  
Redgaze let out a grunt and just looked up at the clouds. Light was still penetrating them, making the clouds look as if they had veins of gold. The red warrior couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it, the slight warmth radiating off of the ground. Redgaze began to flex his claws on the ground again. _Why do we have to fight in the dark, anyway? I like the sun…  
_ _  
_ “So, you’re already ready.” Echotuft meowed from beside him. “Sorry if we’re intruding.”  
  
As Echotuft spoke, Swiftspike shuffled up on Redgaze’s other side. Echotuft nodded towards Swiftspike, and the ginger tabby purred excitedly. “We’re just making sure you’re okay!”  
  
Redgaze rolled his eyes. “I’m already getting tired of you two.” He meowed, although it was clear he didn’t mean it. Tigerdust looked over Redgaze again, making sure none of her healing was being disturbed.  
  
“Of course you are.” Echotuft purred. Swiftspike seemed nervous for a second, before letting out a small sigh.  
  
“I thought you were actually serious…” They mewed.  
  
“Anyway. Redgaze, I admire your battle moves.” Echotuft started with a new conversation topic. _I guess it’s nice to have a distraction._   
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“I didn’t think you’d be such a leader, either! I’m sure Nettledust is proud- Russetflight and Rosebloom, when he sees, too.” Swiftspike chimed in.  
  
“Uh...thanks.”  
  
Redgaze half-nervously looked up to the sky. By then, the battle plan had been relayed to nearly every warrior in the den- drive RiverClan out, make sure Ashpool is defeated so they retreat. The sunlight was fading from the space between the clouds, and Redgaze just had a moment to think- to get angry. Rage, yet again, began to bubble in his chest. _I’m going to make sure those shadows get their paws off of RiverClan. I’m going to teach them a lesson. I’m going to make Hummingstem proud until I don’t have to.  
_ _  
_ “Alright, everybody! Get ready!” Dogstar’s caterwaul was heard from behind them. “We’re going to drive out RiverClan once and for all!” Redgaze was almost shoved aside by Echotuft as he got up, the red warrior scrabbling out of Dogstar’s way as he exited the den. Swiftspike eagerly followed, along with nearly every other warrior in the den. It was a little pocket of chaos, and Redgaze emerged last. The rain was coming down, still, relentlessly. Dogstar growled something under his breath. “Alright, let’s go!” He yowled, charging straight for RiverClan without a second thought. They came upon RiverClan in only a few moments, the rival Clan’s cats caught by surprise. Redgaze skidded to the side as a RiverClan and SkyClan warrior clashed and tumbled, almost straight into him. He saw Flintpatch sprint across the edge of the camp, chasing a dark forest spirit, who was looking quite scared of her. _I guess that furless elder is useful._ Redgaze thought, finding his way through the crowd, setting his sights on Ashpool- who was clawing at Stonefall’s face.  
  
“Get out of the way!” Redgaze screeched, sprinting towards the two fighting cats. He lept up onto Stonefall’s back, much to the grey tom’s surprise, and jumped off of him, tackling Ashpool and sliding them both away from the main battle. The charcoal tabby she-cat looked surprised more than anything else. “Surrender!” Redgaze demanded.  
  
“Agh- get off of me!” Ashpool responded, clawing feebly at Redgaze’s chest.   
  
“Tell RiverClan to surrender!” The red warrior seethed.  
  
“You…” Ashpool paused. She gained eye contact with Redgaze for only a moment, and that supposed connection sparked. A strange familiarity was set between the two cats, as Redgaze felt with Flintpatch and the deputies... Ashpool gulped and spoke again. “You dreamt?”  
  
Redgaze blinked a few times, letting his claws uncurl from Ashpool’s body. He backed off, gritting his teeth. “Yes, and so did the deputies. Every one of them.”  
  
“I...Flintpatch staged this whole thing, didn’t she?” Ashpool half-chuckled. “That’s good of her.”  
  
Redgaze blinked. “...Tell them to surrender.” He said, yet again.  
  
Ashpool smiled. “Flintpatch has finally given me an excuse to! One second.” Redgaze looked on with weirded-out and confused eyes as Ashpool fake-limped and yowled to her Clanmates; “Retreat! Retreat!” A few shadows crowded around her and started screeching their objection. Ashpool growled in their faces and ran after her fleeing Clanmates...and just like that, it was over. Flintpatch was the last to go and spared Redgaze a wink and a grin as she passed. The shadows stilled and remained for a moment, before fading away and melting into the ground.  
  
“Good job, Redgaze.” Russetflight’s voice was heard from below him, and Redgaze realized that he was standing atop a den, with a whole crowd below him- the red warrior let out a breath as ThunderClan began to cheer for him.  Redgaze couldn’t help but wave his tail in an almost doglike gesture of excitement, his ears twitching as he heard Coppereyes, Stonefall, and the rest of them cheering his name. The red warrior finally jumped down, his legs wobbling slightly under him.  
  
“...Let’s go home!” Redgaze shouted, Tigerdust and Cedarpaw emerging from ShadowClan’s medicine den as he did.   
  
“Oh, already?” Redgaze heard Cedarpaw murmur. Tigerdust sighed and led him out of ShadowClan. Redgaze’s brows furrowed and he charged after the medicine cats, the rest of ThunderClan following. Swiftspike and their Clan followed suit, Otterfoot leading them rather than Swiftspike. Redgaze just stared forwards as various warriors murmured apologies for Hummingstem’s death in his ears. Russetflight and Nettledust eventually caught up, carrying Hummingstem’s body on their shoulders. They trotted alongside Redgaze, who only took one look towards them. Hummingstem was severely scratched up, mud staining her light fur. _StarClan, I’m sorry. I hope you’re proud of me now..._ He thought, looking ahead. Shadows. More of them.  
  
“Stop!” He spat, crouching low to the ground.   
  
The shadow turned to look at them and stilled. It tensed for a moment, before letting out a horrifying-sounding caterwaul. “We are the real purveyors of the moon!”   
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened and he charged forwards, leaping for the spirit, but it vanished and he tumbled straight into SkyClan’s camp and into Berrypaw. The apprentice squeaked. “You’re back?!” She turned around and began running around camp. “They’re back! They’re back!”   
  
The red warrior blinked a few times, standing as SkyClan flooded in behind him. Nectarstar emerged from her den and gave Redgaze a look, before finding Swiftspike. Redgaze turned around to see ThunderClan waiting for him from the den’s entrance. Swiftspike yowled a good-bye to him, and so did Larchfoot.   
  
“What do you think that was about, Redgaze?” Coppereyes mewed, as they continued on. Redgaze flicked an ear.  
  
“I don’t know.” He answered, gruffly.  
  
“I think they’re just trying to get on your nerves,” Coppereyes said, as if he knew it. “Especially after…” The ginger tabby trailed off.  
  
Redgaze gritted his teeth. “Yeah.”  
  
Coppereyes blinked a few times. “I’m...I’m sorry, by the way. Just thought you’d like to know.”  
  
“I bet you’re even sorrier now, huh?” Redgaze growled. He just continued to stare forwards. The ginger tabby beside him let out something of a squeak and retreated back into the group. _Why would he try to talk to me anyway? I don’t need it. I don’t want anyone to talk to me! I just lost my..._ Redgaze blinked and looked at his sister and mother carrying Hummingstem. _I just lost her. No one..._ The red warrior shook his head. _I can’t even think straight! What’s wrong with me?! I can’t show weakness, especially not after such a big battle. I can’t, I can’t, I can’t._ Redgaze bounded up ahead, sliding on a few patches of mud as the rest of his party caught up. He tasted the air, getting the scent of a mouse nearby. _All I need is a distraction._ He thought, bunching his hindquarters and leaping on the mouse- who struggled for a few seconds before Redgaze killed it. Redgaze held the piece of prey in his mouth, the dampness of the fur against his tongue getting on his nerves. _Everything just finds a way to annoy me, doesn’t it?!  
_ _  
_ “Good catch, Redgaze.” Stonefall meowed, walking next to a disgruntled-looking Coppereyes.  
  
Redgaze simply gave a grunt of acknowledgement. _Don’t talk to me!_ He thought, continuing to trudge forwards. __This is going to be such a long walk. With Coppereyes and Stonefall trying to chat with me the whole time. I just wanna go in a den and lay down! The red warrior sped up, hoping to reach the camp sooner than moonhigh.

  
  
The moon gleamed through the clouds on Rosebloom’s twisted, horrified face as they arrived. “Mother?” He choked, as other warriors made their way to the den and Redgaze gave the mouse to Duskshade. Redgaze was about to head inside with Duskshade, but the tom stopped him.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing? Go to your family!” He growled, Redgaze just staring at him.  
  
“I can’t!” Redgaze responded, his voice desperate.   
  
Duskshade bared his teeth in a snarl. “Why not?!”  
  
Both tortoiseshell’s spines were arching at this point. “I made a fool of myself earlier! I made myself appear weak!” Redgaze breathed.  
  
“Are there bees in your brain? Is your skull made of stone?!” Duskshade spat, his claws flexing on the ground. “You aren’t a fool!”  
  
“Yes I am! I know that for a fact!” Redgaze spat back.  
  
Duskshade paused, muddying up the ground with how much he was tearing it up. “Go. To. Your. Family.” Duskshade finally managed.  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened. He realized that Duskshade wouldn’t let him into the den, and accepted defeat. _I can’t show even more weakness...especially in front of Rosebloom…_ Redgaze lumbered to where the rest of his family was, all laying against Hummingstem’s body. The red tortoiseshell simply sat near them, staring at them. Nettledust looked up.  
  
“Redgaze...come here.” She mewed lowly, Rosebloom and Russetflight sparing him a look as he circled around and layed next to Nettledust.  
  
“What happened?” Rosebloom asked, his face almost blank except for darkened eyes.   
  
Russetflight looked to Redgaze and Nettledust before opening her mouth to explain. “We were helping ShadowClan, and...well, they have dark forest allies. I’m sure the warriors that came with us are telling everyone all about it.” Russetflight paused for a moment. “Anyway...The dark forest cats got to her and we were incapacitated…” She looked fondly at Hummingstem, letting out a small breath.  
  
Rosebloom kneaded Hummingstem’s belly as if trying to rouse milk out of her. _As if he were a kit._ Redgaze couldn’t help but feel horrible for Rosebloom. _He didn’t know if any of ThunderClan would come out of that battle alive. I...It’s not weakness. Not when it comes to my family. I guess I’ll just have to accept that...I guess._ Redgaze shuffled slightly, his already-present expression of anger and sadness deepening as he leaned into Rosebloom. The deputy blinked a few times, surprised.  
  
“...Brother?” Rosebloom murmured. Redgaze didn’t answer.  



	11. Flowers

Redgaze could hear Kinkstar calling for a Clan meeting from Hummingstem’s grave. Her grave was lined with nest items, peony flowers, gladiolus flowers, and delphinium flowers, happily provided by Cedarpaw. He was the only one left there- Russetflight left first, then Rosebloom, then Nettledust, and Redgaze was the only one left, simply staring at her grave. Redgaze took a deep breath.  
  
“Okay, listen, I’m not that good at speeches. I’m sorry in advance.” He started, shuffling his paws. “I just wanted to say, mother, that I hope you’re doing alright. I hope you’ve found StarClan, wherever they are…”  
  
It began to hit Redgaze just how much he’d learned in only one battle. _StarClan, we have to leave…? Well...I don’t want to be in this weather any longer. Hmph. Better go back to camp...See you, mom._ Redgaze hopped up and scrabbled through mud and twig to get back to camp, sprinting straight into it. It seemed that even though it was raining, all of ThunderClan was crowding around the Highledge. Kinkstar gazed down at Redgaze as he arrived, but with a stern sympathy that he couldn’t help but feel thankful for. He hurriedly joined the crowd.  
  
“So, as you all may know by now, RiverClan was working with the dark forest. They tried and failed to take over ShadowClan’s territory after theirs flooded, and we know not of where they dwell now. We owe this victory to Redgaze and the volunteers that joined him. Tonight, before we all sleep, we honor them under StarClan’s moon. Redgaze, Russetflight, Briarpaw, Stonefall, Coppereyes, Hollowspots, Nettledust, and Hummingstem. Unfortunately…” Kinkstar took a moment to breathe in. “Hummingstem was struck down in the battle. We will all mourn her death.”  
  
Redgaze found himself in between Rosebloom and Russetflight, maybe purposefully. The warriors around him began to chant, and he felt like an apprentice getting his warrior name again- his two siblings right beside him. Redgaze’s chest felt as light as a feather, and he smiled wide.  
  
“Now!” Kinkstar interrupted the cheering and chanting with a motherly tone. “In another half-moon, a Gathering will take place. We can only hope that by then, RiverClan will have realized the grave mistake of allying with such an old enemy.”  
  
“They’re unforgivable!” Redgaze heard Brightwind yowl. Redgaze turned to see Duskshade and Coldfur agreeing with her.  
  
Kinkstar shook her head. “No, they’re not. What would you do, if you were forcefully removed from your home, and powerful cats offered to help? Hm? Would you turn that down?” Brightwind grumbled something and Kinkstar frowned. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t blame them, and neither should you. You do remember that a RiverClan warrior supposedly helped you in this battle?” Redgaze nodded slowly, along with the others. Kinkstar’s expression faded back to a mother’s smile, and she let out a sigh. “Good. Please, go to your dens and get some rest- this has been a chaotic night for all of us. May StarClan...relieve us of this weather soon.”  
  
Redgaze trotted towards the warrior’s den. _She’s lying to them...StarClan, it’s creepy to know things that everyone else doesn’t. They’ll all find out at the Gathering, though. Time for some sleep._ The red warrior hurried into his nest, now gifted with pink carnations. _Where do they get all these weird flowers from? I guess they’re kind of...good to look at. Not pretty. Nope. Not even close._ Redgaze was careful not to touch the carnations as he curled up in his nest. He looked around, to see that Rosebloom, Russetflight, and Nettledust’s nests were all overly-decorated as well. His sibling’s with the same pink carnations, but Nettledust’s nest was gifted with sunflowers. The red tortoiseshell molly seemed quite moved by this, maneuvering to get a sunflower behind her ear. _Aw, mom…_ Redgaze thought, laying his tail over his muzzle. Redgaze closed his eyes with a resigned yet content feeling.   
  
  
“ _Cedarpaw! Cedarpaw! Tigerdust! Help!_ ” Brightwind’s frenzied cries boomed from the nursery, waking effectively every warrior in the den up. Redgaze almost jumped, spooked by the sudden noise.  
  
Rosebloom immediately got up, and Redgaze could see how his eyes were still wet and dark from...everything. Redgaze realized that this might mean Sneezecloud was kitting, and he got up as well- along with a few other warriors. The red tortoiseshell poked his head out of the warrior’s den, seeing Brightwind meowing wildly into the medicine den. Cedarpaw hurried out, right past her and straight towards the nursery. Rockwhisker and Coldfur pushed past Redgaze along with Duskshade and Stonefall. _They’re not even hiding it anymore, are they?_ _None of them!_ The red warrior huffed and hurried behind the two couples, hoping that they’d all fit. Brightwind, miraculously, was already sitting beside Sneezecloud. Rockwhisker and Duskshade took the left side of the nursery, while Coldfur and Stonefall took the other- Redgaze was stuck sitting behind Cedarpaw, who was inspecting Sneezecloud.  
  
“Oh, my- Why is everyone in here?” Cedarpaw quietly exclaimed. The excited couples looked at each other, and then at Cedarpaw. “Duskshade, Stonefall- out! Go go go.” Cedarpaw urged the two toms out of the den, suddenly noticing Redgaze, who felt his face get hot with embarrassment. “You...you too, Redgaze.” Cedarpaw finally managed after a long, drawn-out moment of staring at him.  
  
“No, no, that’s alright…” Sneezecloud mewed. “He can stay. There’s enough room, now.” Her words sounded pained, and Cedarpaw rushed to her aid, inspecting her.  
  
“Brightwind was right to get me! You’re starting to...the…” Cedarpaw suddenly trailed off. “I didn’t bring any herbs!” He squeaked, suddenly scrabbling out of the nursery. Redgaze nervously scooted closer to Rockwhisker, and thus to Sneezecloud.  
  
Sneezecloud’s expression read pure winded pain, and Redgaze felt worried for her. _That looks horrible to go through. Ouch._ Cedarpaw, not even a few moments later, rushed in with at least a dozen different herbs in his mouth, coughing them up on the ground next to Sneezecloud. “Okay, so, it looks like you’re going into premature kitting- not quite yet, though.”  
  
Brightwind’s eyes widened. “She’s kitting now?! Oh my StarClan- Sneezecloud, this is amazing!”  
  
“Y-Yeah, it is, hon.” Sneezecloud responded.   
  
“Here, take this.” Cedarpaw mewed, giving Sneezecloud a large stick- she took it in her mouth and clenched her jaws. “Okay, we’re just about there, I think. Brightwind was right to call me!” Cedarpaw mewed. Coldfur and Rockwhisker were murmuring to each other, something that Redgaze couldn’t make out. Cedarpaw turned around and began urging everyone out. “Alright, it’s going to start. Move it!” Even with a tone of authority, Cedarpaw’s face was full of joy. Both his eyes and smile were wide.  
Redgaze posted himself near the entrance of the nursery, not bothering to leave all the way back to the warrior’s den. He scooted under a large leaf, laying there as he watched the rain. Soon enough, he could hear Sneezecloud’s yowls and he immediately decided to go back to the warrior’s den. _Sorry Sneezecloud, no way am I going to sit so close to a screaming cat._ He thought, feeling slightly guilty as he slid into the warrior’s den. Redgaze settled into his nest, watching as Duskshade, Stonefall, Rockwhisker, Coldfur, and Brightwind all talked in a circle. Nettledust joined them, a sunflower still behind her ear. Rosebloom suddenly stopped in front of Redgaze’s field of vision, dipping his head to look at his brother.  
  
“Redgaze. Please come with me.” Rosebloom mewed quietly, then trotting towards the entrance of the warrior’s den, where Russetflight was also sitting. Redgaze blinked a few times, stood, and joined them. They all gazed out at the rain. Redgaze noticed that, as always, Rosebloom’s face was near blank. _Stoic little-  
_ _  
_ “Briarpaw’s old enough to become a warrior. He’s going to get promoted soon.” Russetflight mewed, suddenly. She looked sad.   
  
Redgaze blinked. “Why are you so sad about it?” He asked, tail beginning to swish.  
  
Rosebloom also peered over. “Already?”  
  
Russetflight smiled. “Yeah. I Kinkstar’s looking to promote him soon, which I’m excited about, to be honest. I’m just sad that he has to become a warrior in these...circumstances, I guess?”  
  
_Well, I guess she’s right. That does kinda suck._ Redgaze thought. “That makes sense.” He simply mewed.  
  
“I wish there was something I could do.” Rosebloom mewed lowly. His blank-slate face faltered for a moment, his eyes wet.   
  
Redgaze’s brows furrowed as he tried to hold his expression. _Rosebloom is such a kit. I have to be better._ He stared intensely at his brother, Russetflight suddenly bumping him with his shoulder. She leaned in and gave an angry whisper. “At least sympathize with him, stupid!” Redgaze was caught a bit off guard. He looked back to Rosebloom.  
  
“I think we all wish we weren’t in this weather.” Redgaze mewed.   
  
“Yeah, I suppose so,” Rosebloom responded, taking a deep breath. “Well..Redgaze, you seemed excited about Sneezecloud and Brightwind’s kits!”  
  
_Why did he have to put me on the spot like that?!_ Redgaze felt his face get hot, and he turned away to look at the rain yet again. “I just thought that it’s...erm...good to have kits! Especially in...this weather!” Redgaze’s speech faltered. _Oh, come on, why do I have to stutter now? I thought I got over that habit when I was an apprentice!  
_  
“You’re stuttering again.” Rosebloom mewed quietly, blinking.   
  
“Yeah, I know that, mousebrain!” Redgaze spat back. Russetflight pushed a paw to Redgaze’s face.  
  
“I think he’s shrinking, too. Are you becoming an apprentice again, Redpaw?” She asked, playfully. Redgaze growled.  
  
“No, I’m not!” He hissed, batting at Russetflight. “If anyone’s becoming an apprentice again, it’s _you_ , Russetflight!”  
  
The she-cat backed off, stifling a laugh. “Sure, brother, sure.”  
  
Rosebloom allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. He slumped down and looked towards the leader’s den. “Can I make a confession to you two?”  
  
Redgaze’s expression turned to surprise. _What does he have to confess?! Seriously!_ “Sure, Rosebloom. We’re here to listen.” Russetflight answered for the both of them. Redgaze rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.  
  
Rosebloom seemed comforted for a second. He looked down at his paws. “I miss...being a family. I know it sounds like I’m just overly-nostalgic...and, well, let’s be honest, like a kit, but I do! Now it’s…” Rosebloom looked up to Redgaze, almost nervously. “..all a competition. I’ve been keeping up an act for so long, and…” Rosebloom looked back out to the camp, closing his eyes. “I think it’s getting to me.”  
  
Redgaze’s heart dropped. _All of this time, I’ve been trying to live up to some act that Rosebloom can’t keep up? What have I been doing…?_ He covered his eyes with his legs. “I think everyone misses when they were young, Rosebloom. It’s a part of life.” Russetflight mewed. “Honestly, that wasn’t much of a confession.” She laughed.  
  
“Well excuse me.” Rosebloom responded, his resigned expression reverting back to his blank slate face.  
  
_Ugh. It doesn’t matter. It’s fine. I should...be there for him, I guess._ Redgaze shuffled a bit. “Well, it’s not a competition anymore. I’m the best.” He growled, sitting up. “..and you’ll just have to deal with that!”   
  
“Sure, Redgaze.” Rosebloom mewed. All the while, the half-shouts of Sneezecloud could be heard radiating through the camp- the three siblings paused, a long moment of silence. “Sneezecoud must be done kitting?” Rosebloom suggested.   
  
Redgaze watched as Brightwind hurriedly hopped out of the warrior’s den and slid a bit too far, before scrambling towards the nursery. Rockwhisker and Coldfur followed together, laughing a bit at how fast Brightwind was. Spiderpaw streaked the clearing from the apprentice’s den, setting herself up in the same spot that Redgaze had sat in. Redgaze smirked and stood up, carefully placing his paw in the wet and slippery grass. He took a deep breath and a moment to just think. _I bet they’re going to be adorable!_ He thought, hopping out almost as excitedly as Brightwind did, excitedly walking towards the nursery. As he entered, Redgaze saw Cedarpaw talking excitedly and at a fast pace.  
  
“Both kits are perfectly healthy!” He mewed, almost bouncing with joy.  
  
Redgaze entered and was able to get a place beside Rockwhisker. Duskshade and Stonefall looked in from outside. Sneezecloud and Brightwind were purring loudly, as close to each other as they could be. Sneezecloud let out a loud yawn, eyeing both the nursing kits over. One was a calico with larger patches than Brightwind’s, and the other was more dilute. “Hm...I suppose we should decide names now, shouldn’t we?”  
  
“Yeah, we should,” Brightwind responded, laying her tail over Sneezecloud’s belly. Brightwind thought for a moment, gesturing with her tail at the non-dilute kit. “How about Firekit for this one?” She suggested. Sneezecloud nodded slowly.  
  
“And…” Sneezecloud looked at the dilute kit. “Stonekit.” She concluded.  
  
“Those are beautiful names.” Coldfur mewed, smiling lightly.  
  
“And they’re beautiful kits. The names fit perfectly for them.” Rockwhisker added.  
  
Sneezecloud smiled wide, along with Brightwind. “We can only hope for more in this weather, I think.” Sneezecloud winked, and all four mollies laughed. Cedarpaw scooted next to Redgaze.  
  
“I never expected you of all cats to be a sucker for kits.” Cedarpaw mewed jokingly.  
  
Redgaze glared down at him. “I’m not! I’m just observing!” He growled, Cedarpaw just smirking.  
  
“Did Tigerdust tell you about...everything?”  
  
“Yeah. I can’t believe we’ll have to...Well, actually, I can. This weather is horrible.” Redgaze shrugged. “It’s whatever.”  
  
“You’re surprisingly tolerant of it. Actually, so was Kinkstar…” Cedarpaw’s eyes narrowed as he remembered. “Anyway, I’m just gonna...go tell Tigerdust how everything went.” With that, Cedarpaw scrabbled out of the den. Redgaze followed a few moments after. The rain hit his fur and he sat down for a moment, Duskshade and Stonefall, along with Spiderpaw, crowded the nursery. Redgaze moved to the side and spied Kinkstar emerging from her den up to the Highledge. _Another announcement this soon? Is Briarpaw going to get promoted? Hm._ Redgaze fidgeted. Kinkstar waited for a few moments, adjusting herself. Her one mangled hindleg hung off of the ledge, and the leader seemed to bob it up and down in the rain. _She certainly seems to be enjoying herself._ Kinkstar lumbered up to a stand, her tail swishing.  
  
“All cats old enough to hunt, gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” She shouted, warriors and apprentices slowly starting to emerge from the dens. Redgaze trotted and joined them, sitting down. Russetflight and Briarpaw were the first there- Spiderpaw and Talonpaw were hyping the black tom up, while Russetflight watched and laughed. _That little black furball dropped the Rosebloom act. Good. He’ll make a better warrior that way._ Rosebloom sat next to the grouping, Duskshade and Nettledust joining them. Redgaze felt a bit weird on the other side, and decided to join as well- he hopped on over.  
  
“So, Briarpaw is definitely receiving his warrior name.” Russetflight purred.  
  
“Yeah, he is!” Spiderpaw shouted, with a joyful expression on her face. “Are ya’ ready, Briarpaw? Huh?”  
  
Briarpaw’s face went red. “I think so, yeah!” He responded.  
  
Russetflight bumped Redgaze’s shoulder. “Aren’t they cute?”   
  
_Why is she asking me?!_ “I guess.” Redgaze responded, blinking a few times. Kinkstar cleared her throat, and all cats gazed up at her.  
  
“Newleaf has finally given us something positive to think about!” Kinkstar began. “Sneezecloud has given birth to two new members of ThunderClan.” She dipped her head down, looking at Duskshade who mouthed ‘firekit and stonekit’ to her. Kinkstar returned to her previous position, her voice booming from the stone ledge. “These kits are named Firekit and Stonekit! Brightwind and Sneezecloud are still residing in the nursery, and I’d advise you all give them some space before going to see the kits.” Murmurs of agreement spread through the crowd. “Now, I didn’t call a Clan meeting just for that one announcement.”   
  
Kinkstar began. Redgaze looked down to see Spiderpaw and Talonpaw murmuring excitedly to Briarpaw. Briarpaw looked quite smushed but smiled anyway. “Are you sure you’re ready, Briarpaw? Hm?” Spiderpaw pressed, jokingly. Briarpaw batted at her muzzle.  
  
“Yeah, I am! I’m sure of it! Now be quiet!” Briarpaw mewed, flicking his ears.   
  
“The second thing I wanted to share is the promotion of Briarpaw.” Kinkstar began, the crowd already beginning to cheer. “Briarpaw and Russetflight’s excellent handling of the battle, from what I heard, is enough alone to justify Briarpaw’s promotion. Russetflight, you have done an excellent job teaching Briarpaw how to be a respectful and loyal warrior, especially with him being your first apprentice.” Kinkstar paused for a moment to gaze down at Briarpaw, smiling. “Briarpaw, as we...definitely cannot perform an assessment in this weather, I feel now is a perfect time to give you your warrior name- as it doesn’t seem to be going away any time soon. Please, don’t let these circumstances get you down! You’re as much as a warrior as your mentor. Come on over to the center of the crowd, please, dear.” The blue-gray leader finally sat down and prepared to give the final part of her speech. Briarpaw padded straight under the Highledge, looking up at Kinkstar with wide eyes. “Under StarClan’s skies, even if covered by rain clouds, I give you your warrior name…!”   
  
Kinkstar paused. __For dramatic effect. Hmph. Redgaze thought. “Briarpaw!!” Spiderpaw exclaimed, hopping up and down. Talonpaw hopped along with her.  
  
“...Briarleaf!” Kinkstar shouted. All of the crowd around the now-warrior began to chant his new name.  
  
“Briarleaf! Briarleaf! Briarleaf!” Redgaze contributed, trying to be louder than Rosebloom. After a few more chants, Briarleaf stood, causing a fit of silence.  
  
“Thank you.” Briarleaf mewed, a large smile on his face. “Thank you so much!” His paws shuffled madly, Spiderpaw and Talonpaw tackling him.   
  
“Briarleaf! That’s such a cool name!” Talonpaw half-shouted, all three young cats laughing together. Redgaze smiled very lightly as he remembered acting the exact same way when his siblings and him also got their warrior names.  
  
Kinkstar interrupted the younger cat’s hollering. “Now, I definitely won’t bother you all with any more announcements until the Gathering. Rosebloom, if you would, send out a hunting patrol or two right now. It’s about…” Kinkstar looked up. “Sunhigh.”  
“Yes, Kinkstar.” Rosebloom mewed, drifting through the crowd.  
  
“So! Keep yourselves warm and happy, see Tigerdust if you start to sneeze or cough, and make sure you get enough sleep! Good day, everyone!” With that, Kinkstar turned tail and happily went back into her den. Redgaze was content, but felt that this was just a brief moment of calm before the real storm arrived.


	12. Fire from the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for depictions of animal death and gore in this chapter!

The rain was only worse, and as ThunderClan was getting ready to leave for the Gathering, Redgaze heard distant thunder. _Yikes. That can’t be good._ He thought, gulping the last of the previous patrol’s prey and wiping feathers from his mouth. It was just past nightfall, and he hoped for good news from the Gathering. In that time, Briarleaf had somehow become a better warrior, and Sneezecloud’s kits had opened their eyes. _I can’t believe I acted like such a baby when Sneezecloud started showing everyone!_ He thought, trotting behind Russetflight as they all left. Kinkstar left a few warriors at camp to make sure nothing happened, and Redgaze hesitantly wished he was one of them. _Tigerdust and the other medicine cats are going to announce...that tonight. I still need to find out what exactly my dream meant and why I got it. Maybe I should be more shaken up about the fact that we have to leave?_ Redgaze got lost in thought and almost tripped over a log, but luckily Russetflight was there to grab him before he could.  
  
“Watch yourself, there!” Russetfight mewed. “C’mon, brother.”  
  
Redgaze shook her off. “I’m fine!” He meowed, hopping ahead of her. “You don’t need to help me all the time, Russetflight.”  
  
The molly just seemed to snicker. “If I didn’t help you right there, your face would be covered in mud!”   
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened. “Yeah, well...uh.” He paused for a moment. “Shut up!”  
  
“Sure, Redgaze, sure.” Russetflight laughed. Briarleaf appeared behind them, smiling quite widely. Russetflight saw him, and smiled just as wide. “Hey, Briarp-- Briarleaf! How’s being a warrior treating you?”  
  
_Ha._ Redgaze smirked at Russetflight’s verbal hiccup and turned his attention ahead of him as the former mentor and apprentice duo talked. Briarleaf’s paws shuffled in the muddy ground. “It’s been good, actually...I feel really bad about...leaving Spiderpaw and Talonpaw behind, I guess?...Are either of them coming to the Gathering?”  
  
“Both, actually. They’re somewhere in the line, I promise you. But, listen- You shouldn’t be guilty. You’re, what, at least a few moons older than them?”  
  
“But-- Russetflight, I didn’t even take an assessment!” Briarleaf mewed. At this point, Redgaze was getting tired of his whining and flicked an ear, side-eyeing him.  
  
“You can’t physically take an assessment, mousebrain. The weather’s too bad. You should be at least a bit happy! You’re a warrior now.” Redgaze mewed, his tail lashing every so often. Briarleaf considered this for a moment and sighed.  
  
“I can’t help it, though.” Briarleaf concluded, his ears drooping.  
  
Redgaze’s mind went back to what Coppereyes said to him, about feeling differently based on weather, and he grumbled quietly to himself. _Briarleaf wasn’t my responsibility. Russetflight can take care of this one._ With that, Redgaze began bounding up ahead, leaving Russetflight disgruntled. The red tortoiseshell pushed past his Clanmates and finally walked right up to the grouping of higher-ranking cats at the front of the group of cats. Kinkstar led with Rosebloom at her side, Tigerdust on the other with Cedarpaw prancing in the middle of the deputy and medicine cat. As they walked on, Redgaze looked back to see Briarleaf still venting to Russetflight. He remembered when Rosebloom had decided to tell them both his troubles...and decided to slow his pace until eventually, Briarleaf and Russetflight were right next to him.  
  
“Is...this what growing up is like?” Briarleaf asked, seemingly afraid.  
  
“Well…” Russetflight began, but she blinked as she noticed Redgaze walking alongside them. Her mouth opened for another second, but she closed it.  
  
Redgaze took his queue. “Yeah, it is.” He started, Briarleaf’s head raising and turning. “But, just because you’re a warrior now, that doesn’t mean they’re _gone._ The fact that you didn’t take an assessment doesn’t make you any less of a warrior. You should stop moping about it and do something productive!” The red warrior ranted, but a small part of him hoped Briarleaf would take it positively rather than negatively.  
  
Briarleaf took a moment to process. He looked down at his paws. “Then what should I do?”  
  
_I can’t answer that part. Russetflight?_ Redgaze looked past Briarleaf to his sister, who nodded curtly and draped her tail over her former apprentice’s back. “How about...giving them some tips? Telling them how good of a mentor I am?” She mewed, bumping Briarleaf with her shoulder.  
  
Briarleaf smiled meekly. “That sounds good!” He purred, his demeanor almost instantly changing. Redgaze blinked and smirked. _Good. Maybe he’ll be more of use, then!_   
  
“All right, everyone! We’re approaching the lake shore!” Cedarpaw yowled from the front. “Be careful!”   
  
The rain seemed to make everything lose its color. Redgaze flicked an ear, realizing how much he missed how it looked in normal springtime...everything was green and colorful, the flowers and herbs were plentiful and it was definitely warmer. _All I want for it is to stop raining. Ugh. The kits opened their eyes to a gloomy, grey, muddy mess._ Redgaze’s brow furrowed as he continued, paws being stained with sand and mud as he walked along the shore. Up ahead, Kinkstar and the other higher ranked cats were beginning to cross the large, fallen tree that served as a bridge to the island. Redgaze kicked a pebble into the water, watching as a few small fish danced around it. He continued on, carefully hopping up onto the log and balancing himself.  
  
“Don’t fall, Redgaze.” Russetflight teased from ahead of him. Redgaze’s fur fluffed up in anger.  
  
“Shut up!” He mewed, beginning to cross the bark faster, but more riskily. He jumped from spot to spot, almost falling a couple times. “See? I’m fine!”  


“Wow, Redgaze has really got a hang of this! Wanna see if I can do it?” Redgaze heard Spiderpaw’s mew from behind him. _Uh oh._ He turned around to see Spiderpaw, at the base of the bridge, bunching her hind legs before leaping and falling straight into the lake. Redgaze blinked a few times as Talonpaw ‘rescued’ her from the shallow waters, helping her back up to the log. Spiderpaw was shivering, Stonefall urging them on from behind. Redgaze held back the urge to laugh and continued to hop along the tree.  
  
“Talonpaw, why didn’t you stop her?” Stonefall asked, an irritated tone in his voice.  
  
“I...wanted to see if she could.” Talonpaw mewed, not-so-innocently.  
  
“Oh my StarClan.” The grey warrior sighed and just continued on.   
  
Redgaze snickered, watching as Kinkstar and the other high-ranks just got off of the tree and onto the island, waiting for the rest of their Clan. Tigerdust was sitting and talking to Rosebloom, while Cedarpaw excitedly hopped around a content-looking Kinkstar. Redgaze looked at his brother, who seemed to be nodding along with what Tigerdust was saying, before looking straight at Redgaze. The red warrior blinked and looked away. _Mousedung._ Redgaze, soon enough, got off the bridge right after Russetflight and Briarleaf. Relief spread through Redgaze’s body as the large blanket of leaves above covered him from most of the rain. _Ah, finally. Freedom._ He thought, smiling as he and all of ThunderClan continued into the main clearing. Redgaze stayed behind near the edge of the clearing, in order to not get wet, as his Clanmates went forwards. The crowd wasn’t that big yet, maybe two Clan’s worth, and Redgaze spied Guststar on top of one of the strong branches of the large oak tree that grew from the clearing. _RiverClan couldn’t have swam in that freezing cold water, could they?_ Redgaze thought, frowning in thought. _I wonder if Flintpatch convinced them to stop...er..._ Redgaze’s thoughts paused. _Hm. I wonder if Flintpatch convinced them to stop covorting with those dark forest cats! Yeah, covorting. That’s a word. Totally._ Redgaze watched as Ashpool and Rosebloom greeted each other, Flintpatch following the deputy from behind the tree. Rosebloom spotted Redgaze again between arriving cats and nodded towards the other deputies. _An...invitation?_ Redgaze stumbled at first but began padding through the crowd at a semi-quick pace. By the time he was there, every Clan had arrived and were getting settled. _Geez, that was quick!_  
The deputies were huddled in a circle, along with the medicine cats. The medicine cat apprentices were talking with eachother, Cedarpaw and Darkpaw excitedly recounting the battle with RiverClan and the dark forest to the other apprentices. As Redgaze approached, he could hear Echotuft speaking.   
  
“...Mistpaw’s training isn’t going well, unfortunately. It was expected that she would have at least some problems, so I’m not upset about it.”  
  
“Back in my day, we would’ve just made ‘er a medicine cat.” Flintpatch mewed. “I’m glad you’re still training her, though. Times are a-changing. Speaking of apprentices, Brokenpaw is just about done with her training. Still, have to teach her a few fighting tricks.”  
  
“Ah, one of ours just got promoted. Briarleaf.” Rosebloom mewed, his face blank- as always. _This is the ‘act’ Rosebloom was talking about. Come on, mousebrain, you can’t act like that all the time! It’s just straight up annoying!_ Redgaze thought.   
  
“Hey, it’s you!” Whiskertongue, the WindClan deputy greeted. “Redgaze, right? Rosebloom’s brother?”  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened. “Yeah.”  
  
“Okay, now that everyone is here.” Lizardbelly started. “Before we make this announcement, I’m going to tell you why we think you got the dreams. Just for security.”  
  
All deputies focused on the SkyClan medicine cat. Creeksong’s claws were flexing into the ground, the medicine cat’s eyes wide and full of fear. Lizardbelly looked to them, then to Tigerdust and Otterfoot, and finally Deadlight, whom was mumbling to himself. Redgaze stared at Lizardbelly, waiting for her to continue.  
  
“...We think it’s because you all have...leadership qualities that may aid us on our journey to them.”  
  
Whiskertongue mumbled something along the lines of, “Damn right I have leadership skills.” to herself, smiling lightly. Redgaze frowned.  
  
“Why didn’t they just give the dreams to the leaders?” Redgaze interjected, almost immediately.  
  
Otterfoot answered. “Probably because they’re all...well, old. Dogstar is by far the youngest if I recall correctly, and he’s past middle-aged.”  
  
“What Otterfoot means is, they’ll all die quicker than a herb in leafbare.” Tigerdust gruffly noted, frowning. Lizardbelly gasped and glared at her, to which Tigerdust gave no response.  
  
“Hmph.” Flintpatch started, huffing. Redgaze suddenly noticed she looked more sunken than she did at the battle- perhaps it was because of the weather, or...The furless molly started glaring at Tigerdust. _That other furless one...was she a relative?_   
  
“But...I’m not a leader. Not yet!” Swiftspike worriedly mewed, after a moment of silence. The leaders were still scrabbling up the tree above. “I’m not even a half-good deputy! I still can’t believe we have to-”  
  
“Calm down, Swiftspike. You’ll be _fine._ ” Otterfoot interrupted. “Wait ‘til we give our announcement. We’re not going to leave immediately.”  
  
“O-Okay.” Swiftspike mewed.   
  
Redgaze scooted closer to the ginger deputy. “Swiftspike.”   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
The red warrior eyed Swiftspike up and down. _Eh…_ “Do you like the weather?”  
  
Swiftspike blinked a few times. “Wh...No, of course not.”  
  
“So, you’d like to get out of it.”  
  
“Well, yeah!”  
  
“Then why are you all whiny about leaving?”  
  
“I just...I don’t want to leave.”  
  
Whiskertongue appeared, rolling her eyes. “I, for one, _hate_ this weather. WindClan doesn’t even have any trees! My fur’s gettin’ ruined on a _daily basis._ ”  
  
Swiftspike couldn’t help but laugh just a bit. Redgaze smirked, slumping down. The medicine cats began to separate, climbing up the tree right along with their leaders, while the apprentices stayed down below.   
  
“Clans of the forest!” Guststar yowled. The crowd stilled and quieted, except for a few mumbles. “I would like to start this Gathering by...apologizing.” It looked like every word was a struggle, Guststar gritting his teeth. “Our territory flooded and it seemed like...the dark forest…” Scattered gasps formed through the clearing, to Guststar’s annoyance. “...was here to help. We were wrong. They got us into a battle we didn’t want to win.” The grey leader scratched up the bark with his claws. “So...RiverClan is sorry. We have sustained a loss, however, and she _deserves_ to be named. We welcome Happyburr to the clouds tonight.” Guststar mumbled the last few sentences, Redgaze blinking a few times. _Oh...mousedung. Flintpatch’s...sister? That’s...Geez._  
  
“Before the leaders continue.” Deadlight suddenly stood next to Froststar. “We have a very dire announcement to make.”   
  
“That is correct!” Froststar responded. “Go ahead, Deadlight.”  
  
“...StarClan...left us. A half-moon back, when the storm began. As Creeksong stated at the Moonpool, we have to leave...to find them. We’re expecting guiding signs any day now.”  
  
Yowls of disbelief and the rise in the noise of various cats talking radiated off of the clearing. Rosebloom looked disgruntled, along with all the other deputies.   
  
“So we just have to leave?!” Caterwauled Silverclaw, a WindClan warrior. “What about our kits? Our queens?”  
  
_I didn’t even think about Sneezecloud and Brightwind’s kits...Will they be able to walk by the time we leave?_ Redgaze thought. Deadlight’s tail lashed back and forth.  
  
“We will have another half-moon to prepare and stock ourselves.” Deadlight finally yowled, sitting down. The warriors in the clearing talked for another long few moments before silence finally ruled the trees again.  
  
“How did you even know about this to begin with?” called Tinyfoot, a brown molly from ShadowClan.  
  
“At our last visit to the Moonpool, we had a dream. We saw them leave with our own eyes.” Deadlight continued. Opening his mouth again to speak, Deadlight was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash of thunder.  
  
“They’re unhappy with us! What if they haven’t left?!” A warrior cried.  
  
“It could be the dark forest deceiving us!” Another yowl from far away.  
  
“I don’t want to leave my home!”  
  
Redgaze growled to himself and hopped up on the tree’s bark, crawling up and up until he was high above the clearing, warriors shouting left and right. The leaders looked shocked, and so did the medicine cats. Tigerdust was glaring daggers at Redgaze, but he didn’t care.   
  
“The medicine cats saw what they saw! It’s true! We’ll have to leave, but that’s f-” Redgaze was interrupted by another loud crash, a bright streak of light coming down from the rainclouds and striking the middle of the tree. It caught alight inside, the fire spreading through the tree itself in mere seconds. Redgaze was thrown off by the blast, hitting a branch on his way down, breaking it in half. Screams surrounded him as he struggled to get up, looking up at the blazing tree. Froststar was helping Nectarstar down, Kinkstar and Guststar leaning on each other for support. Dogstar was already leading his Clan away. Blazing chunks of bark flew from the tree, one hitting a warrior next to Redgaze right in the head, denting it and killing the warrior. The heat readily began to get at Redgaze, his eyes watering as he heard a shriek from Whiskertongue.  
  
“Curlstream!” Whiskertongue wailed. The warrior was already dead. Redgaze looked on in horror as the fire spread, branches landing on various cats and spreading blood. The red warrior began to run straight towards the burning tree, dodging various burning bark strips. The deputies spread out from the roots, along with the medicine cats and apprentices- except for two bodies, one under one of the biggest branches Redgaze had ever seen. He rushed over, almost falling. Darkpaw was wailing. Otterfoot was under the branch, his entire back half crushed. His head looked flattened, almost unrecognizable.. _He fell and then...Oh StarClan.  
_ _  
_ “Redgaze! Redgaze, help me!” Darkpaw wailed.   
  
“No, kit, there’s- no, no.” Panic began to wane in Redgaze’s mind. The fire was getting closer. “You need to leave, now. You’re going to get burned!”  
  
“H-He just needs to get out from under the…” Darkpaw cried. His legs were wobbling. Redgaze’s brows furrowed as he grabbed the apprentice by the scruff and hauled him away, throwing him atop his back. _SkyClan doesn’t deserve this. We don’t deserve this- why did the dark forest have to show their ugly faces?!  
_  
“Stay there and hold tight!” Redgaze ordered. He saw a silver tabby that had seemed to be trampled to death- ThunderClan scent wafted off of her. _Aspensong…_ Redgaze continued. “Close your eyes, too!” _This apprentice doesn’t need to see any more death...this is too much. This is too much.  
_  
On the way out, Redgaze tried to name the warriors that he saw that died. _Curlstream, Aspensong, Otterfoot and...Milkfur. I think. StarClan, where did you go?_ The tortoiseshell tom ran into the trees, the heat catching up to him. Branches fell to the ground as thunder roared above; Redgaze yelping as he almost got impaled by a rogue branch. The clearing became smoky and charred, as dead bodies were concealed by the smoke. The grey clouds billowed around Redgaaze, the cat starting to cough. _There’s no way. I have to make it. If StarClan deemed me important enough to have that dream, then I’m important enough to live!_ As he approached the treeline, Redgaze almost started to wail. His legs were tired, the smoke seeming to drag him down and...convince him to lay down and give up. _No. No. No!_ With a final leap, he finally got to the lakeshore, to see a huge crowd of cats trying to get across the oak log bridge. A few were already trying to cross the lake, but the waves that seemed to suddenly appear were violent. Darkpaw slid off of Redgaze, sprinting towards Nectarstar, who was guiding her warriors.  
  
“Otterfoot is-- Otterfoot is gone!” Darkpaw managed, wailing.  
  
_Everything’s gone to dung! Where is Rosebloom? Where is Russetflight? Nettledust? I can’t lose another…_ Redgaze skidded to a halt, seeing his family huddled by the lake shore. The fire was spreading, and every cat was on their toes. _They’re there. They’re fine. I just...I need to focus. I have to focus. I can’t let anything hold me back this time.  
_  
“Try to swim! Do it!” Dogstar barked, two warriors hastily jumping into the lake- and immediately getting swept away. One, a blue-gray tom, was thrown into the log bridge by the waves, wobbling it. His blood stained the bark. The other, a black-and-white patched tom continued to swim, but he slowly lost control and energy. Dogstar was shouting for him to come back, but he vanished into the water in a moment.  
  
“That’s enough dying!” Kinkstar yowled. “Everyone, cross the bridge in an orderly fashion! The Gathering is canceled! Go back to your camps and gather yourselves- we’ll figure something out!”  
  
The other leaders began to repeat similar things, as Redgaze urged his family onto the bridge.   
  
“I...Can’t believe this!” Russetflight managed. “The...the island is…” She turned back. A few families were behind them, but the island was mostly flaming trees by then. “Oh, StarClan.”  
  
“Sh, hon. Just keep going. For Hummingstem, okay?” Nettledust encouraged.  
  
“Yes, keep going. We’ll get back to camp in no time.” Rosebloom mewed. He looked at Redgaze. “You were the last one out. Who died?”  
  
Redgaze was surprised by Rosebloom’s straightforwardness. “...Aspensong. She was the only one from ThunderClan.”  
  
“And from the others?”  
  
“Well, you saw the ShadowClan ones. Curlstream and Milkfur from WindClan, and...Otterfoot.” Redgaze gulped. __His head...it was almost gone. Flattened.  
  
“Just keep going…” Nettledust repeated.   
  
  
  
More thunder crashed in the distance, as the island deteriorated.  
  



	13. Doused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning for gore and animal death; expect these warnings for the rest of the book.

They arrived on the other side of the shore. Redgaze looked back as the last few stragglers hopped off the end of the log bridge. The entire Gathering island was ablaze, the fire just about spreading to the shore itself.  
  
“Come on, kits, we need to go back…” Nettledust mewed. Quite a large section of the fleeing cats were staring at the flaming island. Redgaze and his siblings were among them, Nettledust worriedly trying to get them each individually to move. “Kinkstar’s already walking towards camp.”  
  
Russetflight seemed to reach actual consciousness first. “Y-Yeah! We gotta go, right now!” The molly began mewing to her brothers. Redgaze gulped and his wild gaze slowly turned to his brother. Rosebloom looked back, and they seemed to come to an understanding. Almost in unison, they both stood and caught up with the rest of ThunderClan, who were hurriedly running towards the camp. In the distance, Redgaze could see what was left of RiverClan territory. A few trees sticking up from the flooded marsh, boulders along with them. Just a few perches, that was all. He thought of Flintpatch and her sister, Happyburr, in that moment- unexpectedly. _Where are they going to bury…her? Flinpatch’s...Oh, StarClan, they were resting at the island. They have nowhere to go._ _Why did the dark forest have to show up, anyway? If they weren’t around, none of this would’ve happened!  
_ _  
_ Rosebloom got slightly closer to Redgaze, looking frazzled. “Everything’s getting worse.”  
  
Redegaze snorted. “Yeah, no kidding.”  
  
“You...saved SkyClan’s medicine apprentice.”  
  
Redgaze blinked. “Yeah, I did! Why do you sound so surprised?”  
  
“Well, you’ve already proven yourself twice over...you were satisfied...and yet you continued being chivalrous.” Rosebloom mewed, his frazzled look dying down. “Why?”  
  
The other red tom’s fur was fluffed up, as if to intimidate. “I have some decency, you know! I’m not some heartless foxheart!” Redgaze spat. He gritted his teeth but relaxed as they walked, Rosebloom’s gaze feeling hot right on his neck. “I…” Redgaze started, looking ahead to see Russsetflight comforting Nettledust as they re-entered the forest.   
  
The other Clans were going towards their own territory- RiverClan was following WindClan back to their territory. Rosebloom flicked an ear as their fur got continually drenched. “You...what?”  
  
“After...the battle, when you were all like ‘oh i’m putting up and act and it’s tiring’, I kind of felt for you, I guess?” Redgaze huffed. “I understood, kinda, through like- emotions.”   
  
Rosebloom frowned. “You were being empathetic.”  
  
“Don’t you mean _sym_ pathetic?” Redgaze mewed.  
  
“No. That’s...no. Empathetic is when you feel another one’s emotions. Sympathetic is just...an effort.” Rosebloom explained, his ears drooping.  
  
“Ugh, whatever. Yeah, I was empathetic.” Redgaze snootily responded, his tail lashing. The leaves above covered them from most of the rainfall. He blinked as he remembered what was said to him; _Caring isn’t a weakness...I guess it isn’t. Why did Rosebloom have to start this conversation now?  
_ _  
_ “That...makes me happy, Redgaze.” Rosebloom muttered. “...Maybe now we can get through this together. As a family.”  
  
Redgaze looked away, flattening his ears, faking an angry reaction. “Yeah.” He spat, before quietly continuing; “...as a family.”  
  
Rosebloom sighed and continued on, Redgaze following. Thunder continued, Redgaze still trying to blink out irritation from his eyes. _Stupid smoke. Making my eyes water._ The red tortoiseshell kicked a pebble with his paw, grumbling to himself. He looked up, seeing moonlight and rain pour from the cracks of the canopy. A few prey-animals were still scurrying around, and Redgaze found himself determined to get away from the slightly tense grouping of ThunderClan cats. Scrabbling up the bark of a nearby oak, Redgaze began making his own path through the branches, inhaling the arguably fresher air above his Clanmates. They all continued on, getting closer and closer to camp until a shrill yowl penetrated the rainfall.  
  
“Brightwind! Help!” - the cry came from Sneezecloud, from ThunderClan's camp.  
  
“Everyone, follow me!” Kinkstar yowled, rushing into the dip of land that ThunderClan called home. “Oh, no…”  
  
Redgaze leaped down from the branches. The bramble borders of ThunderClan had been entirely scattered and washed away, the constructed entrance completely broken open. Water was crashing through the trees and into the camp, pooling where the brambles once laid. Sneezecloud was trapped with her two kits, who were hiding under her. Tigerdust’s brothers, Hawkscreech and Falconmist, were both fluffed up against Snakepelt, their spines raised. A few smaller, sprouting trees had already fallen into the camp. There seemed to be no way out or way in- the brambles were spread around, water crashing down over each and every den- most of them were already flooded. Kinkstar turned around, appearing calm.   
  
“Rosebloom, I want everyone out of here.” She mewed, walking past him and beginning to address her Clan. “Tigerdust, go salvage as many herbs as you can! Cedarpaw, get Spiderpaw and Talonpaw and go help the elders! Hollowspots, go-”   
  
Just as Kinkstar was about to finish her sentence, Brightwind rushed past her to Sneezecloud and the kit’s aid. Kinkstar was about to yowl after her, but the leader let out a gruff sigh.   
  
“Hollowspots, go help Brightwind. Everyone else, follow Rosebloom’s orders!”   
  
Rosebloom furrowed his brow. “I want all of you to venture to higher ground! Go around the camp and try to get up to the mountains, even if you trespass on SkyClan ground. This is a matter of life or death! Stick together- I’ll be right behind you.” The colorpoint tom watched as ThunderClan began scrabbling upwards, Kinkstar leading them. He turned around to see a fuming Redgaze, who had his claws locked in the mud, while the apprentices began getting the elders out.   
  
“You know I’m not just going to leave,” Redgaze growled, his tail lashing. “I want to help.”  
  
Rosebloom frowned. “Yeah, I know. Just make sure you catch up with the rest of us.” The colorpoint tom lent his brother a long glance, before padding off into the wilderness. A bramble thorn poked the back of Redgaze’s hind leg, the tortoiseshell quickly jumping away and towards Hollowspots, Brightwind, Sneezecloud, and the kits. Sneezecloud was struggling to keep her kits with her, as they had just begun taking their first steps- and even in the horrible weather, they wanted to dip their toes in the floodwater. Redgaze watched as the apprentices and elders left, but Cedarpaw stayed behind, following Redgaze. The whole camp was beginning to flood, and Sneezecloud was frozen on the last bit of dry land, Stonekit and Firekit mewing under her.  
  
"Sneezecloud, give a kit to Brightwind and Hollowspots! Get them under the trees, as fast as possible!” Cedarpaw began to shout. “Follow the rest of ThunderClan! The sooner you get them to more heat, the better the situation will be.”   
  
Redgaze blinked. Sneezecloud obeyed, gently grabbing Firekit by the scruff and giving the small calico to Hollowspots. Stonekit was given to Brightwind, and the two warriors set off, Cedarpaw giving a glance to Redgaze and following them. Redgaze rushed to Sneezecloud, who was struggling to get above the nursery, bramble thorns pricking her.  
  
“Oh no, oh no, oh no…” Sneezecloud muttered, shakily trying to stand on the now unstable bramble bush guard.   
  
“Sneezecloud, stop moving! You’re going to get washed away!” Redgaze ordered, shuffling around one side. He could hear another wave of flood water coming from the direction of the Thunderpath. Redgaze reached, trying to grab Sneezecloud by the scruff. “Don’t...move...a muscle!”  
  
“...Redgaze?” Sneezecloud mewed, as the rush of water came closer. “H-Hurry up, please!”  
  
“I’m trying! You’re too far away!” Redgaze growled. _All I need is a little more time. There is no way in StarClan that I’m just going to let Sneezecloud get swept away! She doesn’t deserve it!_ The roof of the nursery was beginning to crumble under Redgaze’s paws, turning to mud. _Brightwind doesn’t deserve this...Firekit and Stonekit- they don’t, either! Not even good-for-nothing Rosebloom!_   
  
The water was rapidly getting closer. It boomed against the trees and crashed down. Redgaze stumbled and just as the nursery itself was beginning to turn into a mudslide, he hauled Sneezecloud up by the scruff of the neck. The roof of the nursery crumbled, the brambles beginning to float outwards. The whole camp was like this. Redgaze and Sneezecloud scrabbled backward, watching as the water bubbled around the now-collapsed nursery. The water pooled yet again at the former entrance. More water came rushing in, causing yet another small, yet thinly-branched tree to fall right into the camp.  
  
“They couldn’t even salvage any herbs...What if my kits get sick?” Sneezecloud mewled, breathing heavily. “Where is this even coming from?”  
  
Redgaze blinked a few times, spitting fur out of his mouth. “It’s coming from the Thunderpath.” He muttered, flexing his claws.  
  
“Brightwind…” Sneezecloud muttered, beginning to sprint after the fading pawprints of her Clanmates. “Brightwind!” The dark molly began to caterwaul.   
  
Redgaze sprinted after her. “Remember what they said! Higher ground! Towards SkyClan!”  
  
Sneezecloud was charging through the foliage, ignoring deepening puddles and rushing water, creating thick veins within the earth. Redgaze struggled to keep up, as they both raced after the scent of ThunderClan.  
  
“Sneezecloud!” Brightwind’s cry penetrated the rainfall as they broke the treeline. Off to the side, the medicine cats, kits, and Brightwind were all huddled. Sneezecloud’s eyes widened and she smiled, rushing to her mate’s side. The two kits were meowing loudly.  
  
Redgaze turned his gaze away from them and tasted the air. They were past the ThunderClan-SkyClan border and were at the base of towering mountains. A light river had engraved itself into the dirt and was flowing towards the Thunderpath. Looking away from that, again, Redgaze was caught by surprise. The rest of ThunderClan was communing with the whole of ShadowClan.  
  
“I knew I could depend on the duty-brained Kinkstar for help!” Dogstar barked rather happily, as Redgaze approached the crowd. He spotted a ginger tabby molly with kits that seemed to be at least a few moons old, hiding beneath the trees as Sneezecloud did. _They aren’t the only ones._ Redgaze thought to himself, letting out a yelp as Echotuft suddenly appeared beside him- Rosebloom appearing on his other side.  
  
“StarClan, would it kill either of you to just talk first?!” Redgaze growled, his spine arching.  
  
“No, it would not.” Echotuft mewed. “So, ThunderClan was also driven out of its territory?”  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened. “The camp.” The tortoiseshell pushed through the crowd, leaving his two dream-friends behind. “Kinkstar!”  
  
The leader blinked and turned around. “Oh, you’re back- is Sneezecloud okay? The kits?”  
  
“They’re fine, but the camp…” Redgaze looked downwards, the rain suddenly gaining the weight of boulders.  
  
“What happened?” Kinkstar mewed, her gaze hardening.  
  
“It’s just...gone. The dens crumbled, the whole thing’s flooded.” Redgaze meowed, his tail lashing.  
  
The leader let out a small gasp, before sighing. “Well, then.” She looked back at Dogstar. “We have an obligation to help others, no matter what. Both of our camps are beginning to flood, and we’re already trespassing.”  
  
The medicine cats of both Clans approached, Echotuft and Rosebloom along with them. Echotuft flicked an ear and spoke.  
  
“Let’s discuss this, then, shall we?” The blue-gray tom stepped forward.  
  
“Yes, please.” Rosebloom mewed, Redgaze watching as he brushed up against Echotuft. It was a bit obvious that he was trying to keep composure. The colorpoint tom blinked and looked at Redgaze, nodding him over.  
  
The tortoiseshell grumbled as he made his way around leaders and medicine cats, who had formed a circle- the vast majority of warriors had gone back to the trees. Redgaze sat behind the two deputies, his head low.  
  
“I don’t want to cause a whole _thing_ at SkyClan. They’ve helped us enough!” Dogstar huffed.  
  
“But it would be easier to go down to their camp from here.” Echotuft pointed out.  
  
“It doesn’t matter what’s easier.” Kinkstar declared, raising her head up and standing. “We shall go down to WindClan.”   
  
“Kinkstar, can I just interject here-” Rosebloom began, but Redgaze pushed past him and spoke instead.  
  
“We’d have no protection from the rain! Not from trees, not from bushes- what if lightning strikes again? We’d be sitting ducks!” Redgaze dragged his claws through the mud.   
  
“We can take shelter in their dens. They have space.” Dogstar growled. “If they don’t want to take us in, they have a fight on their hands.”  
  
“Dogstar, please. We have to have a sense of honor in this; we cannot cause more bloodshed in times like these.” Kinkstar mewed.  
  
The ShadowClan leader just snorted. “I don’t care about your honor.”  
  
Echotuft nudged his leader and whispered something in his ear. Dogstar rolled his eyes and seemed convinced, standing and leading ShadowClan downwards, back into ThunderClan territory. Kinkstar blinked and followed, Redgaze deciding to stay behind until everyone else had left. The ginger tabby and her kits met Sneezecloud, and they seemed to get along. Spiderpaw was chattering with her brother and Brightwind. __Finally. Redgaze grumbled and herded the ginger queen’s kits, who seemed to be about five moons old as he ordered them around.  
  
“Stay with your mother, mousebrains.” Redgaze growled, as one of the two kits jumped outwards. A dark grey tabby tom appeared from the crowd, slowing to be alongside Redgaze.  
  
“Oh, young one, thank you for keeping them in check. My apprentice was distracting me...Sandkit, are you causing trouble again?”  
  
The light ginger tabby kit scoffed. “No way. It’s Mousekit.”  
  
“No, I’m not!”  
  
“Oh, Shrewsky!” The mother of the two kits beamed. They all began walking together, Redgaze blinking and moving to the side of Hollowspots, who was still supervising Brightwind’s family.  
  
“Hello, Redgaze.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“You’ve certainly done a lot since the rain came. I’m sure Hummingstem would be proud of you for saving that medicine cat apprentice.”  
  
“You know about that?”  
  
“I’m sure every cat in the whole forest knows about it. You’ve got a record.”  
  
Redgaze blinked, before smiling lightly. “Finally!”  
  
Hollowspots suddenly looked down at him with a cold stare. “Just don’t let it get to your head.”  
  
The red tortoiseshell flattened his ears and hissed. “Yeah, I’m trying not to.”  
  
Hollowspots seemed satisfied and nodded. “I’m glad that Sneezecloud is okay.”  
  
Redgaze blinked. “Why particularly her?”  
  
“We’re family.”  
  
“Then why is she not all...”  
  
“Spotty?” Hollowspots half-laughed, a rare thing for the serious warrior. Redgaze was almost surprised.

“Yeah.”  
  
“She’s still young. It might come to her in time, I don’t know.”  
  
Redgaze blinked. “Well, you got it before you even became a warrior. Maybe she just doesn’t have it.”  
  
“That may be. I don’t want her to be renamed Sneezespots.” Hollowspots mewed, as they reached the moors of WindClan. Redgaze let out a small laugh.   
  
“Yeah, me neither.”  
  
ThunderClan and ShadowClan reached WindClan’s camp, only to find it completely run down. Giant hoofprints stained most of the camp, in and around it. Redgaze looked towards the shore to see a few different-colored horses galloping towards the shore and around the Twolegplace.  
  
“Oh, thank StarClan!” Froststar bellowed. The huge fluffy white tom jumped down from his den, looking around before shuffling towards Kinkstar and Dogstar. Redgaze went around the crowd, watching the leaders. Whiskertongue followed Froststar. “The horseplace’s...horses...they’re stampeding from their home.”  
  
“Is that why your whole Clan is huddled in your camp?” Dogstar barked. “No Clan is even livable anymore!”  
  
“Well, you’re right, Dogstar...There’s a brushfire near here, and I’ve been trying to evacuate my warriors without getting them hurt, but...we’ve already lost one.” Froststar waved his tail towards the warrior’s den, where a body was laying. Though the rainfall, Redgaze could only see that the warrior’s body was flattened and looked as if it were trampled on.  
  
Kinkstar flattened her ears and looked back into the forest. “...We all go to SkyClan. That’s the only way. Dogstar, would you send one of your warriors to get RiverClan?”  
  
Dogstar grumbled and turned around, eyeing his Clan. “Lichenpelt!” He shouted, a blue-gray tabby she-cat emerging from the crowd.  
  
“Yes, Dogstar?”  
  
“Seek RiverClan and lead them to SkyClan’s territory while we help these grass-dwellers.”  
  
“Yessir!” Lichenpelt mewed, a determined look on her face as she raced off without another word.   
  
Just after Lichenpelt vanished between fence posts and walls, with a loud, berating sound of thunder- lightning struck above WindClan’s camp. The fire spread in a few seconds, dousing the tall grasses around the camp in flame as rain came down. The flames rose at least two foxlengths in the air. WindClan warriors erratically began sprinting out of camp, yowls rising above the blaze. Froststar and Whiskertongue stood there, shocked.  
  
“Alright, everybody, get your sorry tails out of the camp! Go, now!” Whiskertongue started hollering. “Don’t stand in the fire!”  
  
Warriors began spilling from the dens, Deadlight and his apprentice, Oakpaw, were helping the elders out of the camp. Kinkstar hopped up on a grassy knoll, yowling to the cats.  
  
“I want everyone to start the line towards SkyClan! Go, now! I don’t want any of my or Dogstar’s warriors unnecessarily hurt! Don’t leave WindClan behind, however!”  
  
Rosebloom, Echotuft, and Whiskertongue were already gathering together and ordering the rest of the warriors around, while the beating of hooves on the ground was heard in the distance. Redgaze was beginning to rush towards them when Whiskertongue stopped him.  
  
“Hey, ruddy!” She spat, a stalk of wheat hanging from her mouth. “Whaddya think you’re doing?”  
  
Redgaze flattened his ears. “I’m helping!”  
  
The tabby molly snorted. “Helping? How?”  
  
“Whiskertongue! This is my brother- trust him, please.” Rosebloom mewed. The ThunderClan deputy spared Redgaze a look. “Go help out the apprentices...they’re just staying still. It’s horrible to look at.”  
  
Redgaze huffed. “Stonefaced mousebrain.” He muttered, charging into the flaming camp. _This is where Curlstream and Milkfur should’ve been. This all wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for the dark forest._ Anger and hope both swirled around in Redgaze’s chest, him dipping under burning grass to slip into the apprentice’s den. Three apprentices were huddled, one of them bravely staring at Redgaze.  
  
“Who’re you?” The ginger apprentice asked, their fur fluffed to look twice their size.  
  
Redgaze rolled hies eyes. “I’m a ThunderClan warrior, and I’m here to help. All of you need to get out of the camp, now.”  
  
“Thank StarClan, I’m burning in here!” A blue-gray molly apprentice mewed.  
  
The ginger apprentice stared back at her. “Shut up, Bluepaw!”  
  
“Both of you are stupid for not leaving with the elders.” The last apprentice, a gray tabby she-cat grumbled.  
  
The ginger one turned back to Redgaze. “Lead the way.”  
  
Redgaze scrabbled out of the den, and after checking that all three apprentices were behind him, he sprinted across the clearing. He and the apprentices circled back around to the deputies. Whiskertongue stepped forwards, counting them.  
  
“Wait...Bluepaw.” Whiskertongue whirled around, to see the blue-gray apprentice standing at the nursery, trying to get the queens out. “Bluepaw, get over here! Now!” The apprentice shakily stood but didn’t start running towards them.  
  
The ginger apprentice suddenly charged towards her, dragging her back to them even when the fire almost licked their ears. “C’mon, you stupid toad!” The ginger cat hissed, Bluepaw scrambling to get out of their jaws as they reached the deputies.  
  
“The queens...they’re still in there. It’s like they’re frozen.” Bluepaw admitted, shuffling her paws before looking at the ginger apprentice. “...thanks, Rushpaw.”  
  
“Alright, you three have to go with everyone else.” Whiskertongue mewed, looking towards the shore. “Can you all see them?”  
  
“Well, yeah, obviously.” The gray tabby apprentice meowed.  
  
“No one wants your sass, Mothpaw!” Rushpaw playfully purred, batting at Mothpaw’s ear.  
  
“I don’t want to leave them alone…” Bluepaw murmured.  
  
“They won’t be alone. We’re going to get the rest of WindClan out of here, and we’ll catch up with y’all, okay?” Whiskertongue purred, urging the apprentices on. “Race to the crowd. Whoever wins gets promoted to a warrior first…”  
  
Rushpaw immediately began sprinting through the rain, Bluepaw and then Mothpaw following. Whiskertongue seemed satisfied, prowling back to the other deputies. The leaders had already split up, Kinkstar stalking off of the knoll. Dogstar was perched down at the shore, and Froststar had caught up and gone with the crowd.   
  
“So...now all we have to do is save three queens, before another horse stampede. One of them, Timberspirit, actually has kits. Oak-kit, Ashkit, and Willowkit. The other two haven’t gotten to kitting yet, and they’re not even showing...” Whiskertongue explained, sighing. “How do we go about that?”  
  
Kinskstar suddenly appeared beside them all. “We have to get all of them out before that. It is our duty, as warriors.”  
  
Redgaze blinked. The fire lit all of the cats around him, invigorating their gazes and making them seem larger than life. A bright fire of his own, that of determination, boiled in his chest until it felt as light as a feather. He was ready for whatever came next.  



	14. Crumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for animal gore and death in this one! Once again, expect these warnings for the rest of the book.

“Alright, I want the rest of you to go.” Kinkstar mewed. “You’ve done what’s needed of you.”  
  
“Ma’am, I respect that, but are you _crazy?_ ” Whiskertongue questioned, her tail lashing. “The fire is going to spread, you’ve got a disability, and you hear that noise?” The WindClan deputy paused. Loud hoofbeats were heard getting closer and closer. “That’s death, coming right for ya!”  
  
“If Kinkstar wants us to leave, we should.” Rosebloom mewed, looking down.  
  
“It is not a wise decision, excuse my bluntness, but...it is Kinkstar.” Echotuft mewed to Whiskertongue, while Kinkstar just stared at them. Echotuft looked at Redgaze, and then continued. “We can trust her.”  
  
Whiskertongue let out a long sigh. “Okay, well, at least tell me you have a plan?” The white molly shuffled her paws.  
  
“Me and Redgaze are going to rescue all of the queens and Timberspirit’s kits before the horses get here. I’d rather not potentially sacrifice a deputy, and since you refused to leave…” Kinkstar stared at Redgaze. “You’re going to help.”  
  
Redgaze was about to protest to the circumstances of his assistance but shut his mouth. _Just think of how the queens feel. Trapped, probably hot, and...In a fire. Like I was. I felt scared, I guess. They probably do, too._ Taking in a deep breath, Redgaze just nodded to his leader.  
  
Kinkstar smiled. “Good! All of you,” The leader turned to the deputies. “Seek Dogstar or Froststar. They should be lingering around the treeline.”  
  
“Yes, Kinkstar.” Rosebloom dipped his head before heading off. Echotuft gave a nod of his own before following. Whiskertongue stayed behind, seeming to stare at Kinkstar for a moment.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” The deputy asked, her tail still swishing. Her eyes gleamed with uncertainty and...worry, although it was clear she was trying to hide it in her expression.  
  
“You are trying to do your duty, and I respect that, Whiskertongue,” Kinkstar started, looking past the WindClanner and into the flames. “But I’d rather not leave Froststar without one of his family. You are very important to him.”  
  
Whiskertongue flattened her ears and sighed. “May StarClan light your path.” She muttered, before stalking off to the lakeshore. Kinkstar looked on with a smile, before looking back at Redgaze.  
  
“Let us begin, Redgaze.” The leader began surveying the camp- the brushfire hadn’t spread into the camp, but around it. The hoofbeats were getting closer, and their sound melded with the thunder. Redgaze followed his leader, seeing the fire wane and lick at the sky. “Just follow my lead.”  
  
As they stalked closer, Redgaze made sure not to step on scattered pieces of flaming grass. The flames were beginning to consume one side of the camp, the leader and medicine cat’s den falling in on themselves. They arrived at the nursery, pieces of burnt grass sliding down the camp’s walls. Three she-cats were huddled together in the nursery. All three of them tabbies, one brown, one blonde, and one black. The brown one, which they both presumed to be Timberspirit, had three unhappy-looking kits under her.  
  
“Hello, I am ThunderClan’s l-” Kinkstar began, smiling before Redgaze interrupted her.  
  
“All of you need to get out of here, now! Do you know what's happening out there?” Redgaze nodded his head to the exit, whilst chunks of dirt fell from the ceiling of the den. “Get out!”  
  
The more yellow tabby bolted out first, pushing past Redgaze with terror in her eyes. The black tabby sighed and followed, charging with more calculation after the blonde queen. The last one was consoling her kits.  
  
“Timberspirit, correct?” Kinkstar asked, still smiling.  
  
“Y-Yes.” The queen answered. “My kits...will they be able to take the smoke? They can walk and see, but aren’t the most talkative...they take after my mate, Silverclaw. Silverclaw...where is she? They’re only a moon old...it would take a miracle, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“Believe me, hon, we have half-moon old kits in ThunderClan and they are doing just fine. Let’s all walk together, okay? Your mate is probably walking with everyone else towards SkyClan.”  
  
“We have to be quick,” Redgaze interjected, almost bouncing on his paws. _We need to get out before the horses get here. We have to. Otherwise, we’ll be totally trampled!  
_  
A shrill shriek came from the outside, Redgaze immediately turning around and poking his head out of the den. Smoke was beginning to group above and in the camp, and through the growing flames, he could see giant hooves thundering through the camp, shaking the ground itself. The shriek, he presumed, came from one of the queens- although he could just barely see the two of them running for the lakeshore. Horses of all kinds were charging from the horseplace, leaping through the flames and smoke.  
  
“I don’t want to leave until my kits are assured safety!” Timberspirit squeaked, draping her tail across the three kits.   
  
“We’ll just have to wait the stampede out.” Kinkstar mewed, reassuringly. She sat next to the queen while Redgaze watched. Dust was kicked up by all of the horses, and he simply layed there. _How many horses can probably fit in one barn? There were only a couple down at the lakeshore, and only a few are stampeding right now- that means...there are more coming. What if we’re trapped in here until morning? All the prey is probably buried. That queen is right, it would take a miracle. A big one._ Redgaze flexed his claws as Kinkstar tried to keep Timberspirit calm.  
  
“Yes, they’re all named after trees...It was Silverclaw’s idea, really. She wanted to keep a pattern, I suppose.” Timberspirit mewed, her voice shaky.   
  
“Hmm...what are those other queen’s names?”  
  
“Oh, um, the yellow one was Voletooth and the black one was Swallowstrike...they’re both a lot tougher than I am, but Voletooth is really attached to her mate, and was really worried about him...probably a good thing. Swallowstrike was more...grumpy than anything. Very like her.” Timberspirit explained, beginning to groom her kits. “I think she was annoyed about the heat. She kept complaining about it before you came in.”  
  
“Well, I think she’s more relieved now. Were you at the Gathering?”  
  
“Oh, no...but I heard what happened. Almost immediately after it got explained to me, we started hearing the stampedes. We didn’t know what would come of it, but…” Timberspirit frowned. “We hid after Rockflake got...killed.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Sometimes things like this happen.” Kinkstar mewed, looking down at the kits.   
  
Redgaze continued to look through the dust, trying to determine whether it was safe or not. He closed his eyes as the dust pooled around den entrances. _Ugh, irritating._ Redgaze suddenly felt very tired, closing his eyes just for a quick moment...When he opened them, he found he was in a completely different place. Well, not entirely. Everything was the same except it looked as if it were made from bone and pelt- he quickly scrambled outside. _What in StarClan?_ He thought, being unable to speak. A shadow formed and bumped into him.  
  
“You. The dreamer.” It hissed, smiling.   
  
“Get away from me! Send me back, right now!” Redgaze screeched, clawing at the spirit- only to do no damage.  
  
“No. I’ve come here to offer you something. Something that the living you have seemed to have attached yourself to cannot offer. The power you seek.”  
  
“How did I get here?”  
  
“You closed your eyes and fell asleep.”  
  
Redgaze stumbled backward. “I didn’t fall asleep! I just felt tired and my eyes- they were irritated!” He hissed, once again swinging his claws into what seemed to be a dark forest cat, only to hit chilly air. The shadow came closer and curled its tail around Redgaze’s neck and placed the tip of it under his chin, the effect being almost comparable to hypnosis.   
  
“You want to be more powerful than your brother, do you not? This is a tale as old as this territory. Just tell your leader it is safe to go outside...she will get trampled, and won’t blame it on you. You can assume leadership, as quick as a rabbit in spring.”  
  
Redgaze struggled to wake from the spirit’s mind games. “Get away from me!” Redgaze hissed, forcing his paws to move away. “I don’t want any part of this! You StarClan-forsaken rat!”   
  
The spirit stepped backward. “Think about it. You could be ordering your brother around, just like you’ve always dreamed of.”  
  
“I’ve never dreamed about that! He’s my _brother_ , for StarClan’s sake!” Redgaze tried to move away again, but it seemed he was stuck- his paw pads being held to the ground by what seemed to be tar- a melted Thunderpath.  
  
“You’ve always been sure of yourself, and you should be. You are a strong warrior, Redgaze. Do not let it go to waste.”  
  
“I’m _not_ going to re-enact old kit-tales for your satisfaction!” Redgaze whirled around, baring his teeth. “The dark forest caused everything! You made StarClan run! You caused a whole Clan to be compromised!”  
  
The spirit just smirked. “Think about it.”  
  
Redgaze awoke, gasping and falling backward, his claws unsheathed. He looked back to see Kinkstar walking towards him. His spine arched as he spoke.  
  
“Did I fall asleep?”  
  
“What?” Kinkstar mewed, looking at him quizzically.  
  
“The…” Redgaze paused, shaking his head. “Did I fall asleep?”  
  
Kinkstar leaned in, whispering to him. “You had only closed your eyes for a few seconds, Redgaze. What happened?”  
  
Redgaze hastily whispered back. “A dark spirit came to me, in a dream...It was trying to…” The tortoiseshell tom took a deep breath. “It was telling me that we should leave- it was probably lying. The fire is about to cause the den to crash down on us! We should leave, shouldn’t we?” For the first time Redgaze felt as if he wasn’t sure of himself. _There’s no more noise outside...it probably just wanted to kill a cat that had that dream._ “We have to go.”  
  
Kinkstar nodded sagely. “Timberspirit, gather your kits and try to carry them all. We’re going to make a great escape.”  
  
Timberspirit hurriedly grabbed all her kits by the scruff- how she managed it, Redgaze could not figure out- before he began scrabbling out of the den. More hoofbeats could be heard in the distance, but he was confident. _We need to go._ Kinkstar guided Timberspirit, who took careful and slow steps. They made it to the other side of the flaming camp when the next set of horses came.  
  
“I’m right behind you, Timberspirit, keep going.” Kinkstar mewed, keeping a tailength behind the queen, while Redgaze was ahead of her and walking backward. Meanwhile, the hoofbeats were getting closer and closer. “It’s all going to be okay.” Kinkstar gave a glance to Redgaze, repeating again. “It’s all going to be okay.”  
  
Horses jumped above the flames and into the camp, their hooves thudding on the sandy ground forcefully. Kinkstar froze, her horrified expression made alight by the spreading flames. Redgaze hurriedly grabbed Timberspirit by the scruff and dragged her away from the stampede. The dust kicked up by the horses made it hard to see, but Redgaze could hear it. The sickening cracks of bone and ligament, Kinkstar’s dying howl. After the main stampede left, all Redgaze could see was a bloodied pelt, Kinkstar’s head raising ever so slightly before a straggler stallion made his way, swiftly crushing her skull under powerful hooves. Timberspirit didn’t look back, padding towards the lakeshore, while Redgaze just stood, horrified.   
  
“Kinkstar?” He warbled, padding closer to the dusty corpse. “Kinkstar? I- I’m sorry, I couldn’t have known. Couldn’t I?” Redgaze blinked the dust out of his eyes as he heard the remainder of the dens in WindClan’s camp crumble. This stutter was unnatural of him. “It- it was only a few seconds.” Redgaze noticed the fire spreading over and through the camp, towards him. “I need to go.” He muttered, blinking away wetness in his eyes as he began charging to the lakeshore. _I couldn’t have known! I couldn’t have known! StarClan, please forgive me!_ Redgaze closed his eyes, simply letting scents lead him. _I...I need to talk to Russetflight. They’re at SkyClan. I can make it there. The loss of RiverClan’s faith made StarClan leave, and I’m sure as StarClan not going to let that happen to me...Not to ThunderClan. Not after this!_ A new, determined flame alit in Redgaze’s chest, the tortoiseshell opening his eyes and finding himself behind Timberspirit, the other WindClan queens, the deputies, and a whole crowd of warriors who were just entering the forest.  
  
“Redgaze.” Echotuft mewed, as the red tom caught up with them. “The front crowd is just about to enter SkyClan territory. RiverClan’s already there, somehow.” The ShadowClan deputy let out a sigh. “Tell me, where is Kinkstar?”  
  
At that question, Redgaze spied all of the highranks looking back at him for his answer. Ashpool and Guststar were among them. _They must’ve split off from the main group._ He thought, taking in a deep breath. Rosebloom slowed to walk beside him, waiting patiently for his answer.   
  
“She’s dead.” Redgaze managed to say the two words, his muzzle crinkling. “She got...trampled.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Rosebloom hissed the rest of the highranks beginning to chatter, the news spreading through the crowd like a summer's breeze. Redgaze looked his brother in the eyes, Rosebloom’s gaze hardening. The ThunderClan deputy’s muzzle crinkled as well as he hissed again, in Redgaze’s face. “You’re probably one of them, aren’t you? You lead her to her death!” Rosebloom was beginning to leap onto his brother, but Echotuft held him back.  
  
“Are you crazy?!” Redgaze hissed, leaping backward. “You distrust me that much?!” The tortoiseshell felt his heart drop. _Even after everything we’ve gone through. I knew I shouldn’t have..._ His thoughts were interrupted by Rosebloom’s frenzied hisses.  
  
“What else do you expect, _Redgaze_? Traitor!” Rosebloom swung his claws at Redgaze, but Echotuft shoved him away.   
  
“We do not need a family dispute right now, and that is a fact. Back off and cool down.” The ShadowClan deputy mewed, staring down Rosebloom. The red tom backed away and vanished into the crowd. Echotuft looked back at Redgaze and continued to walk alongside him. “So...what actually happened?”  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened. “I had an encounter with a spirit, a dark one, and it told me to leave, but the den was about to crumble. I thought it was lying. So we got Timberspirit out of there, but Kinkstar didn’t make it. I couldn’t have known.”  
  
Echotuft’s ears twitched. “You’ll have to talk to Rosebloom about it. He is obviously not in the best state of mind to become a leader. I’m sure everyone knows by now.”  
  
“I guess you’re right.” Redgaze looked down.  
  
“...I’ll get your sister.” Echotuft mewed, leaving Redgaze surprised and still blinking dust out of his eyes. A few moments of lone walking later, Russetflight practically tackled Redgaze.  
  
“Hey, get off of me!” Redgaze grunted, shoving Russetflight away from him. The red molly let out a huff before speaking.   
  
“Redgaze. Listen to me. You have to talk to Rosebloom once we get to SkyClan territory.” Russetflight stared intensely at her brother, her eyes gleaming.  
  
“Yeah, I will! Did you know how he reacted? He almost took one of my eyes out! I knew I shouldn’t have started-”  
  
“No, shut up. He and Kinkstar were very close. You’re getting better, okay? Even if you have a dream or two, that doesn’t mean you’re not getting better. Keep...doing that, okay?” Russetflight looked hopeful, Redgaze just looking away. “Promise me?”  
  
“Ugh...fine.” Redgaze growled.   
  
“Good. You can’t just give up on it.” Russetflight mewed. “I’ll...talk to you later, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Redgaze agreed, nodding slowly, to which Russetflight padded back into the walking crowd.  
  
The other deputies seemed to slow to catch up with Redgaze- he saw Flintpatch among them. Redgaze looked down at his paws, his tail beginning to lash. __Do I have to deal with them every time there’s a bit of calm?  
  
“I’m sorry for your loss, ThunderClanner.” Ashpool mewed, Flintpatch also murmuring condolences next to her.  
  
“I just knew it would turn out bad!” Whiskertongue exclaimed. “I tried to tell her, and she wouldn’t listen!”   
  
“Whiskertongue, calm down.” Echotuft mewed. “Redgaze, tell us about the encounter in more detail.”  
  
“Do I have to? Seriously?” Redgaze hissed, gritting his teeth.   
  
“Just get it over with.” Echotuft responded.  
  
“Well, I closed my eyes for only a few seconds in WindClan’s camp, and a spirit came to me.” Redgaze started. “It wanted me to kill Kinkstar, for whatever reason and told me to leave the den immediately. It was crumbling on us, and I thought it was lying, trying to trick us, so we did leave. I feel so stupid for playing right into its claws! Like a piece of prey!”  
  
“You tried to do what you thought was right.” Flintpatch mewed. “That’s all you could’ve done.”

“If Kinkstar just listened to me, it wouldn’t have happened, anyways.” Whiskertongue huffed, moving the stalk of wheat in her mouth around.   
  
“It probably targeted you in particular since you’re a…” Ashpool tried to find the right words, looking at Flintpatch. “...younger warrior, who had the dream.”  
  
“...and something to prove.” Echotuft finished, flicking an ear. “It is no matter. You didn’t succumb to the thing’s mind games, did you?”  
  
Redgaze growled. “Of course I didn’t! Who do you think I am?”  
  
“A warrior with something to prove,” Echotuft responded, looking ahead. “That's how I’ve always seen you.”  
  
The red tortoiseshell sighed. “I just need to talk to Rosebloom. The front cats must be already at SkyClan’s camp.”  
  
“You’re right about that!” Whiskertongue huffed. “I’m staying in a den. I’m eating. I’m getting warm.”  
  
“Remember to let the elders and queens eat first, Whiskertongue.” Echotuft reminded.  
  
“Y’know, the warrior code?” Flintpatch joked, Ashpool flattening her ears.  
  
“Flintpatch, please. This is serious.”   
  
“What, this old-timer can’t have any fun?”  
  
“Not when a leader has just died!” Ashpool scolded, frowning. Flintpatch was about to protest but shut her muzzle.  
  
“Everyone shut up. We’re here.” Redgaze interrupted, entering SkyClan’s camp. _I did everything right. I couldn’t have known. I can’t let this set me back._  



	15. Influence

“Redgaze, you’re here!” Swiftspike’s shrill mew broke the silence of the dreary SkyClan camp, the ginger tabby cat almost tackling Redgaze as he arrived with the other deputies. “I’m so, so sorry about Kinkstar! Are you okay? Are you? I know Rosebloom’s giving you the...very cold shoulder, heh.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Redgaze meowed, flicking an ear. _It’s good to see their face again..._ He thought, sitting down. The whole SkyClan camp was full of cats, the various scents overwhelming Redgaze just a tad.   
  
“Oh, good! They’re having, the, uh...everyone meet.” Swiftspike tried to explain, but their explanation fell on distracted ears.  
  
“What?” Redgaze mewed, blinking a few times.  
  
“The leaders want all the high ranks and leaders to meet at the leader’s den, seeing as everything else is either burning or flooded. Good thing the WindClan fire is small, huh?”  
  
“Small?” Redgaze growled.  
  
“Ah! Th-That’s not what I meant!” Swiftspike squeaked. “I better just lead you there, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, you should.” The tortoiseshell followed Swiftspike through the packed camp, the two of them having to push past many warriors of all different Clans, mingling and talking about both the Gathering fire and the death of Kinkstar- along with Rosebloom, who seemed especially agitated, from what Redgaze was hearing. _He’s overreacting, isn’t he? Thinking I’m a traitor. Why would I go on their side? I had the dream, didn’t I? But that’s why they’re targeting me...Ugh, whatever! I’ll just have to explain myself.  
_  
“This is not supposed to happen. Everything was going fine here, and we have to migrate again.” Lizardbelly’s worried voice warbled through the rainfall, a circle of high ranking cats in front of SkyClan’s leader’s den, where Nectarstar was laying. She looked sad, her long fur looking quite heavy in the rain, almost as if it were weighing both her physical body and mind down.  
  
“You’re the one who trusts StarClan the most, aren’t you?” Tigerdust interjected, snorting. “Why are you worried?”  
  
“The both of you, shut your traps! Swiftspike and the ThunderClan warrior are here.” Dogstar barked, Tigerdust looking straight in Redgaze’s eyes. _Eugh. Creepy medicine cat. More creepy than Creeksong._ Redgaze averted his eyes, looking at the leaders who were left. Dogstar and Guststar were staring threateningly at each other, Froststar was looking quite guilty with Whiskertongue trying to comfort him, and Nectarstar was trying to quiet everyone down.  
  
“Please, would the deputies and medicine cats group together? We need to have a discussion, here.” The old ginger leader mewed, all others obeying. Medicine cats occupied one small crowd under the leader’s den, and the deputies occupied the other half. Redgaze sat next to Flintpatch, who was smiling lightly, despite everything. Redgaze looked behind himself and saw Rosebloom sitting next to Echotuft. Nectarstar shakily sat up, drawing her tail over her paws.   
  
“Traitor…” Rosebloom’s haunting mutter reached Redgaze's ears, right as Nectarstar began to speak.  
  
“So, as we all know…” Nectarstar paused, taking a deep breath. “It seems now that the dreamers are going to be targeted by the dark forest. The ThunderClan warrior Redgaze had first-paw experience with this, and it resulted in Kinkstar’s death.”  
  
A clamor began developing amongst medicine cats, but the deputies stayed silent. Lizardbelly was the most opposing, her spine arching as she hissed. “How do we know he isn’t _one of them?_ He’s just a young, naive, gullible warrior!”  
  
“Shut your mouth!” Tigerdust growled, flexing her claws. “You haven’t seen what he’s done for us!”  
  
Redgaze blinked, surprised. He stood up. “I would never do anything to hurt the Clans! I thought it was trying to trick me.”  
  
“I know you aren’t _that_ gullible, you...you brat!” Rosebloom hissed from behind him, the deputy almost pouncing on his brother. “You…” Rosebloom hesitated to continue, but it seemed his emotions boiled over. “You probably planned with RiverClan, too!”  
  
Guststar almost lept onto Rosebloom, his tail whizzing around like a fly. “I would never confab with a ThunderClan warrior, you brainless pigeon! You’re out of your depth!”  
  
“How can I trust you? How can I trust anyone when my own brother betrayed me?!” Rosebloom began hissing, his own tail swishing nervously. He glared at Redgaze. “You killed our leader, and you probably plan to take over! Just like they wanted!”  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened against his head, the warrior backing up. “I didn’t betray you! I thought what I did was right!” He hissed, looking around to see all the higher-ranking cats just staring at him.   
  
“Both of you need to shut your muzzles! We’re not here to settle some argument!” Dogstar suddenly barked. “Get back in line, now!”  
  
Rosebloom backed away, letting Redgaze get back next to Flintpatch. Whiskertongue and Ashpool began scolding the both of them.  
  
“I know for a fact that Redgaze...didn’t do what you said.” Ashpool began, shaking her head.  
  
“And to interrupt Nectarstar like that!” Whiskertongue spat. “What kind of deputy are you? She’s the oldest cat in the forest! Even if Redgaze is a traitor, you can deal with that yourself!”  
  
Rosebloom just looked away and sat with Echotuft again. Swiftspike looked horrified and surprised, their ears flattened. Froststar shuffled next to Nectarstar, trying to calm her. The older leader huffed and sighed, adjusting herself within her den. Redgaze noticed that she seemed fine without Froststar, but Froststar did not seem fine without her. _Even the leaders are scared._   
  
“So, you all must be especially cautious and aware.” Nectarstar picked up where she left off. “It seems the territories are slowly being eaten up. We can say, definitely, now, that this whole thing was caused by RiverClan’s lack of faith after their territory flooded, and it snowballed, so to speak.”  
  
“You’re saying that as if it is all RiverClan’s fault!” Flintpatch croaked. “It’s understandable, what we did. It was just…” Ashpool began speaking as well, looking to Guststar, who scowled. “It was in a false hope.” She seemed to choose her words right, as Guststar looked away from her.  
  
“No...it is the dark forest’s fault. I’m sorry for the implications.” Nectarstar responded, dipping her head with respect. “It is and will always be the dark forest, not our own.” She flashed her eyes to Rosebloom for a second before raising her head up again. “So, what do we do now? We know that we must leave, but how do we go about that?”   
  
Nectarstar looked to the three medicine cat apprentices. Oakpaw and Cedarpaw were trying desperately to comfort a quietly wailing Darkpaw. Nectarstar then looked to the fully grown medicine cats, who were muttering amongst themselves. Creeksong finally stood up, surprising all of the high-ranks.  
  
“We must stay here as long as possible…” They warbled, until Lizardbelly stood next to them and spoke.  
  
“No, we should leave immediately. We need to get back to StarClan, no matter what.” The RiverClanner mewed, her tail and ears high. She seemed very sure of herself.  
  
“Are you crazy?” Tigerdust quickly brought her idea down. “There is no way that can happen. We have cats mourning, we have cats that are getting sick, and I’m pretty sure we have no herbs or prey to last us another Great Journey!”   
  
“That does not matter. StarClan will guide us.” Lizardbelly stated, huffing.  
  
“They’ll guide us to our deaths if we don’t have the right materials, you mousebrain!” Tigerdust argued, her tail lashing. “We’re not leaving any time soon and I’m not going to let either of you weirdos order us around!”  
  
“Stop your squabbling. Nectarstar asked; _What do we do?_ Answer properly!” Dogstar barked, looking down at every other being with a gleaming blue gaze. Froststar suddenly stepped forwards, also holding his tail high.   
  
“The warriors scavenge for herbs and prey. The medicine cats heal and assemble traveling herb packs. We leave once conditions get worse enough.”   
  
“What about the dark forest?” Guststar prompted, to which Froststar struggled to answer. Guststar scoffed. “Typical. You haven’t had to deal with them.”  
  
“We’ll fight the dark forest to the death if we have to!” Redgaze suddenly yowled, jumping ahead of his dream-mates and fluffing up in front of the leaders. “Five whole Clans can beat one small army. We’ll follow through with this and see it to the end.”  
  
“I like your spunk, kit.” Dogstar laughed. “Based on how you acted in the RiverClan battle, I’d love to see you against actual opponents.”  
  
“Hey!” Flintpatch guffawed, looking to Ashpool who just flicked an ear. Redgaze, despite himself, smiled. _Even if Rosebloom is acting like a foxheart, I can still do something._   
  
“So.” Nectarstar started again. “I want you deputies to order out patrols in each of your Clans. Have one patrol for each Clan, and have half of each patrol hunt for prey and the other half hunt for herbs. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Whiskertongue mewed.   
  
“Understood, Nectarstar.” Ashpool dipped her head in respect.  
  
“Very well.” Echotuft followed suit, nudging Rosebloom who muttered something. Redgaze and Flintpatch nodded as well, and everyone promptly split off. As they did, various warriors ran up to the medicine cats, probably sick. Redgaze looked around, not to see Rosebloom. _Where did he go? I should talk to him, if he’s ordering out patrols._ Moving towards ThunderClan scent, Redgaze spotted his brother standing above the rest.  
  
“I want Coppereyes, Stonefall, and Rockwhisker on patrol. Talonpaw, go with them.” He paused for a moment, spotting Redgaze behind the crowd. Rosebloom shot him a hostile glare.  “Redgaze, too. You can decide who’s going to hunt for prey and who’s going to hunt for food.”  
  
Redgaze almost shouted at him, but sighed as Coppereyes began bubbling next to him, Talonpaw going along with the ginger tom’s excitement. Stonefall and Rockwhisker talked amongst themselves as Redgaze led them out into SkyClan territory.   
  
“Stonefall and Coppereyes should hunt for prey.” Redgaze half-ordered, looking to both toms for agreement, to which they nodded slowly. “I’ll search for herbs with Rockwhisker.”  
  
“Without a medicine cat, though, isn’t that going to be hard?” Coppereyes questioned, his ears drooping slightly.   
  
“That’s why I’m here! You all didn’t even notice me!” Oakpaw’s voice was heard from behind the patrol. “I’m going to guide you on what to scavenge and what not to scavenge, okay?”  
  
“Okay. I’m glad we have you by our side.” Rockwhisker cooed, smiling. “How is WindClan dealing with the fire, Oakpaw?”  
  
Redgaze huffed and had the patrol split in two. Coppereyes and Stonefall would go down to the lakeshore, while he, Rockwhisker, and Oakpaw would go towards ThunderClan and try to pass the torrent that the Thunderpath had become.   
  
“Oh, Froststar is...becoming dependent, I think.” Oakpaw mewed, leading the two ThunderClanners on. _Why is she leading us to our own territory?_ The WindClan apprentice seemed distracted. “Darkpaw didn’t even finish his training, and he’s overwhelmed. Cedarpaw’s trying his best, but it probably won’t be enough.” Oakpaw’s tone was quite nonchalant, for the situation. Rockwhisker looked at Redgaze, who sighed.  
  
“Why are you so relaxed about it?” He meowed, his tail beginning to swish with annoyance. Oakpaw flicked an ear.  
  
“I’m just laying out the situation. Anyway, we’re looking for traveling herbs. Sorrel, daisies, chamomile, burnet, broom, thyme, marigold, tansy, lavender, and…” Oakpaw licked her muzzle, thinking. “Honey.”  
  
“Honey?” Redgaze mewed.   
  
“It has a lot of good effects, it’s just hard to get.” Oakpaw mewed. “If you don’t mind, the both of you should try to get the honey while I go around and search for the others. It’s all free ground.”  
  
“Okay, then! We should be looking for hives…” Rockwhisker mewed, prancing as they neared the SkyClan-ThunderClan border. “Oakpaw, how exactly do we go about this?”  
  
The apprentice thought for a moment. “Just try to break the hives.”  
  
Redgaze rolled his eyes. “You make it sound easy, kit. Are you sure we should even be doing this?”   
  
Oakpaw smirked. “Nope. All I know is that we need it.”  
  
The tortoiseshell tom growled. “I have half a mind to make _you_ climb up and get the honey yourself.”  
  
“No you don’t!” The WindClan apprentice suddenly started away from them and straight into ThunderClan territory.  
  
“Should we just let her go?” Rockwhisker mewed, staring after Oakpaw.  
  
“If you want to follow her, follow her. I’m getting the stupid honey.” Redgaze responded, beginning to scale a birch tree to scope out the area. He heard Rockwhisker depart, rather quickly as she pursued Oakpaw. Redgaze scrabbled up to a branch, looking outwards to see a soggy hive in the distance. _Time to branch hop. I haven’t done this since apprenticeship. Let’s see if I’m still good at it!_ Leaping from branch to branch, Redgaze spied no bees buzzing around it. _That’s smart of them._ Getting closer and closer to the hive, Redgaze was only a tail-length away when he began reaching for it, claws extended to try and break a piece off. The rain made him sluggish, but Redgaze’s claws connected. _Here come the stings._ But instead of clawing a piece of hive out, Redgaze struggled and stumbled- falling right off the branch, to his dismay. “Mousedung!” He cursed as he fell, falling right on his paws. When he looked up, Redgaze found himself in that place again. The trees made of pelts, the ground below him heaving as if it were a breathing belly. _The dark forest? Again? What is this?!_   
  
“Welcome yet again, dreamer.” A spirit’s cracking voice weaved through Redgaze’s ears, to which the ThunderClanner turned around to see a shadow. Redgaze unsheathed his claws, launching himself towards the spirit. Only flying through the cold air, Redgaze tumbled and fell. The spirit sighed. “I thought you’d be less aggressive this go-around.”  
  
“I’d never be friendly to you!” Redgaze growled.  
  
“Sure.” The spirit coyly responded, deciding to sit down on the heaving earth. “You think I’m talking to you for all the wrong reasons, you know. Do you even know who I am?”  
  
“I couldn’t give less of a-”  
  
“I’m going to stop you there.” The spirit sighed, again. “It doesn’t matter. We don’t have to fear fading anyways. You think I’m connecting with you, here, to manipulate you. I’m sorry, but that just isn’t the truth.”   
  
“You’re lying!”   
  
“Did I lie to you before?”  
  
Redgaze’s ears flattened against his head, the tom flexing his claws. “That doesn’t matter. You got my leader killed, you made StarClan leave!”  
  
“That was kind of the point, Redgaze.”  
  
“Don’t you dare use my name!”  
  
“Let me just get to the point. I’m talking to you because you’re _stronger_ than the rest. What you’ve been working towards, leadership, being above the rest- it is achievable, believe me. You only have to take one more step.”  
  
“No! We’re going to leave, and there’s nothing you can do about it! The territories are falling apart- what are you trying to do, anyway?!”  
  
“You won’t leave. If you do, we will follow. Even if this plan turns out not to be the best one, on my part.”  
  
_My claws itch. I want to tear this thing apart!_ Redgaze thought, bunching his hindlegs in preparance for a pounce. “I’ll make sure that won’t happen.”  
  
“I am not a thing, Redgaze.” The spirit layed on its back, yawning and stretching as if it were in a cozy den. “Just listen to me, okay?”  
  
“ _No_!”  
  
“What you wanted, all your life, is right in front of you. An earthquake is going to happen soon. Dark forest warriors are going to be at the camp, and they may get swept away, too, but that’s mostly just for the sake of appearances. They’ll be back. All you have to do is make a choice.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Redgaze inquired in a harsh hiss, his spine arched beyond belief. His claws were tearing up the earth, the mud looking like discarded fat. The spirit smiled and dipped its head.  
  
“Because I trust you.”  
  
The ThunderClan warrior had enough, leaping onto the ground through the spirit, tearing it up without looking. Eventually, Redgaze realized he was clawing up actual mud and not the hellish dark forest version. He stopped after a few more brutal swings of his paws, and sat down tiredly. _Trust me? I can’t believe this...I can’t. I should warn everyone about the earthquake, or something. But what if it’s just lying again? StarClan..._ Redgaze looked around, to see a piece of honeycomb waiting for him under a low-hanging branch. He picked it up gently, keen to not spill any honey, and held it low to the ground. _I should group up with the others. Oakpaw might know what to do._ Soon enough, Redgaze was walking to see Oakpaw and Rockwhisker with their muzzles absolutely brimming with herbs. Flowers, grasses, and the like.  
  
“Oh, good, schyou got the honey!” Rockwhisker purred, Oakpaw smiling next to her. “I guess this means we can go back to SkyClan?”  
  
“Yeah, I guessh so. Your Clanmate looks a bit frashuled, though.” Oakpaw pointed out, her ears twitching cautiously, as if assessing Redgaze as a threat.  
  
“Oh- you’re right. Redgaze, whatsh wrong?” Rockwhisker asked, the two she-cats prancing right up to him.  
  
“Only Oakpaw can hear this.” Redgaze warned, stepping back. Oakpaw’s curiousity peaked, and she almost came close enough to touch noses with Redgaze.  
  
“What happened? Tell me!” Oakpaw mewed excitedly. Rockwhisker just sat under a tree, struggling to keep all the herbs in her jaws.  
  
“I had another __encounter. It said there was going to be an earthquake, and I mean as soon as we get there.” Redgaze explained, flexing his claws. “What do we do? I think we should go back anyway. There’s a chance it could be lying again.”  
  
Oakpaw thought for a moment, her tail swishing lightly. “Hmm.” She mewed, circling around. “It wasn’t lying the first time. Do you think it would lie now?”  
  
“It told me it wasn’t. That’s a dead giveaway, right? Right?”  
  
“Dark forest cats are known to be manipulative, but this is just going down a pointless rabbit hole that we’ll never get out of. Deadlight will need me, so…” Oakpaw looked to Rockwhisker and motioned her over before looking back at Redgaze. “We’re going back.”


End file.
